The Overlooked Prodigy
by Rookie14
Summary: The Namikaze clan known for being cousins with the Uchiha clan. Though it has been ages since a Namikaze unlocked the Sharingan. Until one boy by the name of Naruto Namikaze. Read about his journey of life struggles as he becomes the Best Ninja he can be! Overlooked for his sister, which Minato believes to be the savior of the world. Sharingan-Mangekyō Sharingan - DONT OWN NARUTO
1. Prologue

The Overlooked Prodigy  
Prologue

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"**_Naruto_**" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu  
(Author's Note)

**_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_**  
_

It had been the perfect day for Minato and Kushina. Today was the day that their twins Naruto and Mito would be born. It looked like it would be the best days of their lives, the day they became parents.

Kushina was in the final stages of giving birth, while Minato kept the Kyuubi in check. Then first child popped was their son, Naruto. Then came the second and final child, Mito.

Though just as the twins were born came the man with orange mask, proclaiming to be Madara Uchiha. Taking the kyuubi from Kushina and attacking the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha.

Minato having no choice but to seal the Kyuubi away to save the village and his new family. Only knowing one sealing technique strong enough to seal the beast away. He decided to go for it. Going through the hand seals for the forbidden Uzumaki jutsu.

"Shiki Fuin", Minato Said as he summon the death god. Deciding to save his wife he sealed the Yin half into Kushina and the Yang half into his daughter Mito( Believing she would inherit Kushina's chakra chains cause she is a girl. Why? Well in the manga the only ones that had it was Kushina and Karin both Uzumaki girls). As he had finished the job the Death God spoke,

" Today is your lucky day Mortal. Your heart is pure, you will live. As well you child is destined for great things, though for that to happen you have to live." Minato collapsed onto the ground believing the one that Death spoke of was his daughter. Not aware the Death spoke of his son, Naruto Namikaze.

**_TIME SKIP 8 YEARS_**

There stood young Naruto Namikaze at the ripe age of 8. He was around 4' 5", spiky red hair (Why? Cause I can), blue bright eyes, face looking just like Minato besides the 3 whisker marks on each cheek. His birthday was suppose to be next week but to be honest he really wasn't to excited. He always got fewer presents this his sister Mito. He always got less Happy Birthday's from everyone. He always got less attention than his sister Mito. He had really no friends besides Old Man Hokage, Granny Tsunade, and Kakashi. All like 20 times his age and always busy. Though the thing he cherished most was his parent's love. What always seemed to be less than his sister. He was simply overlooked. Why you may ask? Well because his sister was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tails that had attacked the village 8 years ago. His father had made sure that she would be recognized as a hero.

There stood Naruto as he watched his parents train his sister. Mito stood at 4'4", long blond hair with a few streaks of red hair. Her face was a perfect copy of Kushina's. He watched them train as they taught her how to use her chakra. To be honest he couldn't understand why he couldn't train. He still remembers the conversation he and his parents had a few months ago.

**_FLASH BACK NO JUTSU_**

"Dad! Dad! Can you teach me how to be ninja just like Mito!" asked a very excited Naruto. He was really hoping his dad would say yes. He had seen his parents teach Mito, so he wanted to be strong too!

"I'm sorry Naruto but your gonna have to wait until the academy when you're 8." replied Minato. All of Naruto's excitement crushed. Then he frowned in confusion.

"Wait? WHAT! Why not! If you can teach Mito you can teach me too dattebayo!" replied the young redhead.

"Naruto please understand I have to teach Mito early so she won't lose control of you know what" responded Minato. To be honest he too wanted to teach Naruto but he was too hung on the idea, that Mito was the one that Death spoke of. Why? because she carried the kyuubi.

Kushina seeing that Naruto had probably inheriting more than just her verbal tick and hair, decided to intervene.

"Naruto go to your room, Dad already told you no. So stop pestering him and go!" Kushina was suddenly saden as she watched her son simply put his head down and walked away to his room. Kushina didn't want to sound harsh or anything its just that she knew the dangers of being a Jinchuuriki and wanted to make sure her daughter was safe.

Both thinking that they were doing the right thing. Not aware with the fact they were simply pushing their only son away.

**_Flashback No Jutsu Release_**!

So of course there stood Naruto watching as his sister trained. Even though you would think he would be angry,he wasn't. He had recently found his own teacher to teach him. He went by the name of Shisui Uchiha. He had met Shisui a month after the incident. When he had decided to teach himself how to use chakra, as he had gotten a book about the basics of chakra. He had gotten in it while book shopping with the old man. Though he wasn't allowed to see what he bought.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!**

"WHY CAN'T I GET THIS!" yelled a very frustrated Naruto. As he attempted once more to get the stupid leaf to stick to his forehead. Not aware that a young jounin(When wasShisui Anbu? Making him same age as Itachi. He is gonna be 11 and a jounin.) was watching with interest.

_"Maybe I should help the Hokage's son out? Though wouldn't he just teach him himself? This kid is probably just a little eager like me! Maybe I could make him my apprentice later on. Would it be a problem with my clan though? Nah I don't think so I mean aren't the Namikaze Clan and Uchiha Clan like distant cousins? Yeah they are, thats why Fugaku and Minato are good friends. Well now let's see how far this kid can go, maybe I can have him compete against Itachi's little brother. Hehe Itachi's face when my student beats his little brother!_," thought the young Uchiha daydreaming of making the emotionless Itachi "lose his cool".

Shisui jumped out from where he was hiding and showed himself in the park.(forgot to mention there in the park)

"Hey kid how about I help you out" smirked Shisui showing off his sharingan hoping to be enough to catch him under his charm.

Naruto whipped his head wondering who would want to teach him. Though his excitement died when he saw who it was, an Uchiha. He really didn't like them not because they were bad people they just had too much pride.

" Why would I want an Uchiha with a pole up their…" Naruto didn't finish as he knew what would happen if he cussed. Memories of his mom shoving soap down his throat emerged.

Shisui simply just sweatdropped knowing what he was probably thinking, due to the fact he knew his mom. Shusui replied,

" Though that doesn't mean I'm your average Uchiha huh? I mean what ignorant Uchiha would go out of his way to say hello, less teach you?"

Naruto thought it over not totally convinced asked,

" Then why? I mean Why would you want to teach me? "

"Well you see you remind me a lot of well… me. I mean already out at the age of 6 trying to learn how to be a ninja. Not just that but already attempting a chakra control exercise. That has me written all over it. As well I have been looking for a student to take on to compete with a friend of mine and I see lots of potential in you." replied Shisui knowing he had him hooked.

" Why didn't you just say earlier DATTEBAYO! I would love for you too teach me! What your name anyways? Mines Naruto Namikaze Dattebayo! " replied a very now excited naruto.

"Just call me Shisui-sensei from now on, alright kid?" replied a satisfied Uchiha as he begun teaching the redhead how to refine his skills.

**_Flashback no Jutsu Release_**!

Of course after that Shisui went to go get Minato's permission to teach Naruto. Of course he accepted knowing his son wouldn't be too sad about not teaching him. As well giving him more time with Mito. Kushina was also alright with it.

Of course a year had passed on,and now we're here with Naruto a week before his birthday. Getting ready to go train with Shisui again. He had really got along with Shisui over the month and started to form some type of brotherly relationship. Even though Naruto didn't get along with his family he had Shisui.

**Author's NOTES**

Ages

Naruto: 8

Mito:8

Rest of rookie 12 (gonna add Yakumo Kurama because felt like she should of been part of naruto because she was part of a konoha clan and Sai since Root doesn't take kids anymore cause of Minato):7/8

Team Gai: 8/9

Kakashi,Gai,Kurenai,Asuma:20/21

Kushina: 29

Minato:29

Shusui:13

Itachi:11

legendary sannin: 45

3rd hokage and elders:63

Vote for Naruto's team up until ch 2?

1. Team 7:Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura

2. Team 7: Kakashi: Naruto , Sasuke, and Yakumo.

Might do a pairing?

TemarixNaruto

ShionxNaruto (THE ENDING OF NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MOVIE 1 ALWAYS LEFT ME WITH "WHAT IF'S?". IF I DO THIS THEN THAT MISSION WILL OCCUR BEFORE 2 1/2 YEAR BREAK)

SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE ACCEPTED!

NO HAREM!

NEXT CHAPTER: CH-1 Namikaze bloodline awaken once again!


	2. CH1 The Rare Namikaze Bloodline Awaken!

The Overlooked Prodigy CH-1 Namikaze Bloodline Awaken Once Again!

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - **Jutsu (Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU **_

**(TIME SKIP) **

Naruto was laying in his bed enjoying the peaceful sleep he was having. Until he heard his mother yell,

"NARUTO GET UP!" Naruto slowly rising up noticed that it was only 7:00 am. Naruto was thinking to himself.

"_What do they want? They usually don't wake me up unless its my birthday..." _

Looking at the calendar he noticed it was October 10th. He quickly dashed out of his room now full aware it was his 9th birthday. Knowing that today was his birthday, but more importantly knowing he would be able to sign up for the academy.

As he raced to the kitchen he was expecting hugs and Happy Birthday's from his parents. Instead when he arrived to the kitchen. He saw that the rest of his family were already at the kitchen table. They were all impatiently waiting for him, while a plate of eggs and bacon was out for each of them(Sorry couldn't think of any Asian breakfast foods).

"Come on Naruto you're gonna cost us from eating your sister's birthday breakfast," said Kushina.

Mito and Naruto both blinked in surprise because they didn't hear "your" or any mention of him.

" What do you mean by "your sister's"? Isn't it my too? I mean it's my birthday too!" declared a now slightly irritated Naruto.

Kushina and Minato both almost jumped out of their chairs. Completely now aware that they had forgot about Naruto.

"_O my god what a terrible parent am I! I totally forgot about my other son's birthday and it's on the same day of Mito!WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING "MITO'S"? OMG I'M A TERRIBLE DO I SAY?" _thought both a very nervous Kushina and Minato. Lucky Minato wasn't Hokage for nothing.

"Well... Naruto what she means is that breakfast was dedicated to Mito here. While... lunch will be dedicated to you! So you get to pick anything you want for lunch!"

Naruto looked at him and his mother, already completely figured them out. Though instead of blowing up like he usually did, thanks to Shisui's teaching of meditating,he just sighed and sat down. Deciding to just play along to not completely ruin the day.

"Oh... okay I guess that make sense." said Naruto as he sat down and begun to eat.

Mito also deciding to eat, totally buying the lie their parents had said. While both Kushina and Minato looked at each other with a ton of guilt. Both now determined to make sure to make it up to him.

**(After Breakfast) **

After breakfast Minato had quickly left to finish his Hokage business so he could come home early for today's birthday party. Leaving Kushina, Naruto, and Mito alone at the table.

"So Naruto what are you planning to do until your birthday party this afternoon?" asked the determined Kushina. Wanting to make it up to him.

"Well I was hoping to go see Shisui-sensei" replied Naruto.

" Why would you want to train on your birthday? I mean don't you want to go play with your friends." asked a puzzled Kushina.

A now very embarrassed Naruto replied," Well... you see... it's just... that..." Mumbling the rest as he looked over at Mito.

" What did you say?" said Kushina as the look at Mito didn't go unnoticed

"It's that I really don't have any other friends besides Shusui." said a now ashamed Naruto as he thought why this had happened.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU **_

It has been the year during their 8th birthday. It had been the day the Naruto decided to pull prank on Mito dying her hair red.

"NARUUUTOOO!" yelled an enraged Mito, as her hair was red making her look just like her mom. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"HAHAHA LOOK IT'S MINI-MOM! HAHAHAHA! laughed Naruto as he ran out of his house to the safety of Grandma Tsunade.

" _This is pointless! He is so much faster than me! As well that Tsunade will definitely protect him from my wrath! UGHHH! I'll get you back one way or another Naruto. " _thought Mito as she walked back to her room.

**(Later at the Birthday Party) **

All the clan head's kids had been invited,as well a few civilian friends of Mito and Naruto. The party had been going well. Parents were inside enjoying a few drinks, while the kids were outside waiting until cake and to open presents. That's when Mito decided to get her revenge.

"_I'm pretty sure that everyone here would probably do anything I I should..." _thought Mito as she plotted her revenge.

"Hey everyone listen up! If you play with Naruto you can't be my friend!" announced Mito to all the kids.

All the kids looked at each wondering if they should listen, but ending up doing exactly that. They thought that if they had to be either Naruto or Mito as a friend. It would be Mito because their parent's said she was really important to the village. So of course almost everyone just went with it.

"_I can't believe she just said that! Look at that everyone is going along with it except Shikamaru and Choji! _thought a shocked Naruto.

So for the rest of the day everytime Naruto tried to play with someone he was kicked out.

"_I can't believe she would do this" _thought Naruto as he went inside and locked himself in his room telling his parents he was sick.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE! **_

" _Why wouldn't he having friends? I mean he is the son of the Fourth Hokage? _thought a now very intrigued Kushina. So she decided to ask

"Why don't you have any friends? "

Once again looking at Mito, as she was now paying attention to the conversation. Realizing that she may in fact get in huge trouble if Naruto told her the truth. Naruto of course being the kid he was said,

" I... don't know. I guess they just don't like me too much." lied Naruto. "Its not like I don't have friends it's just none my age. Shisui, Kakashi,and Itachi are my friends." Seeing that Kushina wasn't satisfied with the answer decided to run for it. " Well I'm gonna go bye mom see you later" said Naruto as he sprinted off.

Mito just sighed in relief and left thinking, _" I can't believe that Naruto didn't rat me out! Ugh why do I feel so guilty now." _Clutching her heart " _Why didn't you just rat me out Naruto." _

Of course This didn't go unnoticed by Kushina.

"_What's going on here? What do you have to do with it Mito?...Well I'll figure this out later." _thought Kushina as she went on here way to finish up her chores for the Birthday Party later today .

**(With Minato) **

"Well that's the last of it", signed Minato as he finished up his paperwork.

Suddenly his family picture of him and his family caught his eye. Then he formed a smile thinking how long it has been.

_" I can't believe that my kids are already turning 9." _Looking at Mito in the picture. _"Mito has surely grown in her training the past year. I truly believe that you are the one that death spoke of. _She definitely had inherited his looks. _The blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Yet, she is just like Kushina Brash, Dense, Kind, Loyal,and the...Temper" _suddenly Minato formed a sweatdrop thinking about his daughter's aggressive temper.

Then he looked at his son. If his red hair didn't make him stand out enough, his bright blue sea eyes with the hair definitely did. Ironically he was the one with the 3 whiskers on each cheek. He kind of had a mix personality of him and Kushina. He was smart and collective like him, kind and loyal like his mom.

He was worried from the reaction he received this knew that Naruto saw through his white lie. That isn't what had gotten Minato so worried. It was the fact that he didn't do anything about. Just simply let it go like it was nothing. ,"_Naruto why do I feel like you're _

_starting to push away from us? Is it cause I didn't personally look after your training? _pondered Minato. "_No it can't be that I heard he was very happy with Shisui as a sensei...No,it's cause I haven't been a great father towards him." _

Minato stood up from his desk and moved toward his window. As he looked out he saw his whole village busy at work. From civilians working to get jobs done to some ninja's enjoying a good walk.

"_Yes Naruto I'm gonna start spending more time with you. Starting by including you in training with your sister" _thought Minato believing he would bring his son back a bit more. "_I just hope you won't get too mad about tonight." _

(**With Naruto walking down the Village) **

"_I can't believe they just forgot about me" _thought Naruto as he slowly walked down the street toward the Uchiha Compound." _How could they forgot that it was my birthday too! Do they not love me?" _

This question was slowly eating away at Naruto. For a minute he wanted to say no.

"_Of course not! It was just simply this one time! I bet it won't happen again! We just to see how tonight goes. If they get me a good thought out gift, then that will prove it!." _thought Naruto as he passed a couple more shops.

As he turned the corner he arrived at the Uchiha front gates with the two guards.

"Hey I came to see Shisui!", exclaimed Naruto

"We know brat you come here everyday." replied one of the Guards

"HEY I'M NOT A BRAT! Even if you do know, I still have to check in Dattebayo!" replied an annoyed Naruto.

" Whatever BRAT!" snickered the other Guard hoping to get a rise out of Naruto. Naruto replies," Why you son of..."

"Better not finish that unless you wanna run 100 laps around Konoha...brat" says Shisui as he walks up to the front gate.

"SENSEI! I'M NOT A BRAT DATTEBAYO" replies Naruto.

"I know Naruto just playing with you, right guys" Both guards nodded their heads and laugh seeing how tormented the kid was. "Come on lets go to my house I got something for ya." says Shisui.

"Alright Sensei lets go!" responds Naruto knowing he would receive a gift.

Naruto and Shisui made their way towards to Shisui's apartment in the Uchiha Compound. Greeted by a few people on the they finally arrived Shusui opened the door and let Naruto in.

" Wait here Naruto I'll be right back" said Shisui as he walks to his bedroom. Returning back

"Here you go Naruto this my present to you." announced Shisui. " Though before you open it I have to tell you something so listen up"

"Yes sir!" replied the excited Naruto.

Shisui begins talking," Naruto this is my present to you. What you're about to open is something something that cost me lots of money! So take good care of it, Ok?" Seeing Naruto understood he continued.

" The reason I'm giving you this is because I'm proud I made you my student. Even though you haven't done anything in the ninja world, you have proven to me that you are worthy of being a ninja. You have the traits of becoming a great ninja, and I'm sure you will be too. Though now I will no longer be able to train you as often as I did because I have decided to join ANBU. That doesn't mean I won't train you, It just won't be as daily as it is now. "

Seeing Naruto sad face as Shisui decides to wrap up things.

"Naruto you will now be joining the academy. Even though you may know most of what is expected there I want you to stay all 3 years. Before you protest, yes I know that you may have a chance to graduate a year early, but stay it will do you good to stay with people your age. Don't wanna turn out like Itachi huh?" Not allowing Naruto to say anything like Itachi is the best though. "Don't worry though after you graduate my ANBU time will be done, and I'll get a chance to train you again. Now open your gift." replied Shisui.

Naruto could just simply nod. He couldn't believe that he would no longer get to train with his best friend as much anymore. He opened the gift he received, to find a beautiful orange handle sword still in it's sheath. He looked closer at the handle to see that there was an Uzumaki Swirl on one side and a Konoha Leaf on the other. When he took it out of the sheath it had a beautiful black blade with a orange line cutting through it.

"Thanks Shisui don't you worry, when I come out of the academy I will definitely look forward from learning from you again. As will I will make this sword the most famous sword in the world!" exclaimed a now excited Naruto.

"We'll see about that brat. You better run along and get ready for tonight I heard your parent's were throwing a big yeah and keep working on the wind chakra exercises. " noted Shisui.

" Alright thanks for everything Sensei!" answers Naruto as he runs up to him and gives him a big hug right before he leaves.

(**PARTY TIME) **

The backyard was filled with a bunch of children. There was lots of music and games. Though there was one kid who stuck out, and that was Naruto. He was simply just sitting on the side with Shikamaru and Choji.

"So Shika, Choji you ready to join the academy next week or what?"asked Naruto

" What a drag...I really don't want to go,but it's better than being stuck with Mom,"Replied the lazy Nara.

"Well, I'm very excited Naruto I really want to become a strong ninja." exclaimed Choji as he ate away at his chips.

Suddenly Kakashi popped out of no where.

"Yo!' Kakashi said cooly.

"Kakashi! What's up! Did you come to the birthday party!" answered Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto I have a mission, and came over to give you this" said Kakashi as he handed Naruto a wrapped gift.

"GIVE ME! GIVE ME!" remarked Naruto as he ripped open the present to find a mask and an orange book. "What? WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS BOOK YOU PERVERT!" He turns around to see Kakashi had already left.

He looked at the book and the mask,"_It wouldn't hurt to read it would it? Nah let's just see what's it about." _

Completely forgetting about Shikamaru and Choji he opened the book and begun to read it. Blushing just after reading one random page.

"_Now I know why Kakashi wears the mask hehe" _thought Naruto as he looked at the mask.

Suddenly Kushina had called in all the kids to eat cake and open presents. Of course Naruto and Mito got to sit at the front of the table, while the rest of the parents and kids sat in front of them. After everyone devoured the delicious cake presents were handed out. Mito and Naruto mostly received clothes and money from most of the civilian families. From the clan families they received some ninja tools. Kushina had decided to start to teach both Naruto and Mito about sealing so gave them a book over it too. Tsunade had decided to give both Naruto and Mito a book about medical ninja. Mikoto Uchiha decided to give Mito an Uchiha shirt, much to Sasuke's annoyance. While Itachi handed Naruto a wind scroll he had collected on one of his came Minato's gift.

"Alright everyone listen up! Today I have decided to give both Mito and Naruto special gifts. As well make a big announcement." announced Minato to the crowd. As he whips out a summoning scroll which he gives to both Mito and Naruto. " I would like to give you guys the summoning scroll to the Toad Contract!"

Naruto quickly runs up and starts writing his name in the scroll. "_I knew it! My parents would never forget about me! Ha this shows they love me too! As well toads beat crows! Ha take that Shisui!" _

"So dad what are the handsigns for the summoning jutsu?" exclaimed Naruto hoping to show off in front of the crowd.

"You see Naruto I won't teach how to summon quite yet, maybe after the academy.I'm just giving you the summoning scroll for now," replied Minato.

"ughhh," moaned Naruto really wanting to know how to summon.

"Alright now for my second announcement!"exclaimed Minato. This suddenly got everyones attention. Wondering what this second announcement could be about.

" Many of you know the Namikaze is actually a cousin clan to the Uchiha." Minato looked down seeing some of the Uchiha smirking. Knowing well that the "Yellow Flash" was actually a cousin of the Uchiha. " Well today I have decided to announce Mito as the official Heir of the clan!"

Many looked at him at shock. Not because of the announcement, but because in reality the heir of the clan was always the oldest. In this family it was Naruto Namikaze. Kushina looked shocked, not believing Minato would actually do something like this without her approval. .Mito didn't know what to think. Everyone else was a bit taken back, but many of the clan heads understood. If the eldest didn't show promise then the next kid would take over. Thought that really wasn't the case here. Naruto was even more shocked not believing his own birthright was stolen from him. Of course Naruto wasn't gonna let this slide.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MITO IS THE HEIRESS?" fired Naruto. " THATS MY BIRTHRIGHT

NOT HERS!" "Naruto calm 's just she shows lots of promise as a ninja." exclaimed Minato," _Didn't think __he would get this mad. I mean he has always been so quiet and calm about things_."

"AND I DON'T! ASK SHISUI! HE SAYS I SHOW LOTS OF PROMISE TOO!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm not saying you don't show promise it's just..." Minato couldn't finish as Naruto ran out crying covering his eyes."_I...Can't believe he did that! and this pain in my eyes!" _

"Minato I don't believe that was wise of you. I mean I understand you wanted to give Mito the title but shouldn't you have told Naruto before hand."suggested Shikaku Nara. "As well isn't a bit early to be naming Heirs?"

Many of the people in the crowd started agreeing with Shikaku.

" AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE HAND?", asked a now irritated Kushina.

"Well... you see.. I wanted...it to be a...surprise." stuttered Minato. " I jumped the gun didn't I?"

"Of course you did! I can't believe you did that to your own son O great Fourth!" Jumped in Tsunade very angry at what she just saw.

"Well, maybe I should go talk to him?" asked Minato starting to feel the guilt,"_I didn't mean to hurt Naruto's feelings. I just wanted to motivate Mito more by naming her clan I shouldn't of done this..." _

"Don't. Let him cool off. Shusui already went after him" stated Itachi as he walked away feeling a bit irritated with the Hokage.

**(NARUTO AND SHISUI) **

"_I can't believe they did that to me! and in front of everyone!" thought Naruto _as he ran to the lake in the park." _I thought they loved me..." _

As Naruto stood there weeping he couldn't shrug off the pain in his eyes. " _And this pain! My eyes they feel like they are... on fire! _

Suddenly Shisui appeared in his signature **Body Flicker Technique. **" Hey Naruto are you alri..."

As Shisui looked at Naruto's eyes he was beyond shocked,"_Th...the...sharin...SHARINGAN!" _As he stared into his eyes now bloodshot red with one tomoe in the left eye, and two tomoe in the right.

Naruto stopped weeping seeing that Shisui was obviously in shock. "What's wrong Shisui?" "Naruto look into the reflection of the lake!" commanded Shisui. Naruto doing just that, took the same face that Shusui had just moments ago. "_Well, this just got very interesting. " _Thought Shisui

**(THE END) **

** FIRST OFF FOR THE BIT LAID BACK UCHIHA GUARDS. REMEMBER THE UCHIHA CLAN WASN'T JUST ONE BIG STUCK UP CLAN. I MEAN YES THEY WERE IGNORANT BUT I MEAN I BET THEY WERE A CHEERFUL CLAN TOO. I THINK THAT "ALL UCHIHA IS IGNORANT THING" IS BLOWN UP! **

**FOR TEAM VOTING, DECIDED NOT TO CHOICE SENSEI, THOUGH SUGGESTIONS MORE THAN WELCOMED. JUST GENIN MEMBERS FOR NOW **

**Voting for Naruto's team up until ch 2**

**1. Team 7:Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura:0**

**2. Team 7: Naruto , Sasuke, and Yakumo:1 **

**FAN SUGGESTED ONES( That i liked of course): **

**YAKUMO,NARUTO, AND SAI:1 **

**NO APPRENTICES I HAVE MY REASONS **

**Parings? until ch3 to see how I'm gonna add these**

**( Won't be any serious mention until maybe 8-12 chapters in btw) **

**TemarixNaruto:2 **

**ShionxNaruto: 3 **

**Suggested ones that i liked:**

** NarutoxFuu (really liked this one, gave me lots of ideas):3 **

**NarutoxKurotsuchi(this one too):2 **

**NarutoxKoyuki:1 **

**ANY MORE SUGGESTIONS ON ANYTHING MORE THAN WELCOMED!  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: UCHIHA MASSACRE  
**

***Update: 3/19/14 fixing Shusui's to Shisui (CANT BELIEVE I DIDNT CATCH THIS!)**

**Sorry about the Grammar too. Only 15 and trying to do these on my spare time.(which isn't a lot) * **


	3. CH2 Uchiha Massacare

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-2 Uchiha Massacare

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

_Suddenly Shisui appeared in his signature __**Body Flicker Technique. **__" Hey Naruto are you alri…" _

_As Shisui looked at Naruto's eyes he was beyond shocked,"Th…the...sharin….SHARINGAN!" As he stared into his eyes now bloodshot red with one tomoe in the left eye, and two tomoe in the right. _

_Naruto stopped weeping seeing that Shisui was obviously in shock. "What's wrong Shisui?" _

"_Naruto look into the reflection of the lake!" commanded Shisui. _

_Naruto doing just that, took the same face that Shisui had just moments ago._

"_Well, this just got very interesting. " Thought Shisui _

(1 year and 6 months later)

Two figures were racing in the Treelines just outside of Konoha. Both of them had spiky hair. Yet the taller one's was black as night, while the younger one was red as blood. They taller one was wearing a traditional Anbu outfit with an Uchiha symbol on the back. The short one was wearing a black and orange Uzumaki outfit (SHIPPUDEN OUTFIT). Yet what made them pop out the most was those red eyes of theirs. Yes these two were no other than Naruto and Shisui.

It had been a year and six months since naruto's 9th birthday. Many things had happened that day. Whether it was for the good or bad only time will tell. Though what thing it did was activate Naruto's Sharingan. Now he had been able to activate the second tomoe in his left eye. Shisui had thought best to keep this a secret from everyone else. Since he knew of people who were after the power of the sharingan, and would do anything to get it(*cough*...danzo…*cough). He decided to continue to train Naruto just like he had been doing, except now he could teach him his sharingan tricks. As well he told Naruto that if he ever wanted he could tell his parents. Though Naruto decided to keep it to himself. So, now we're here with Naruto and Shisui racing through the treetops.

Suddenly Shisui pulls out several kunai, and throws them at Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged, or blocked those thrown at him. Not allowing him time to think, Shisui engages him in taijutsu. Shisui easily forces Naruto into defense.

"_Crap, I can't beat Shisui in taijutsu. I need to get some distance."_ thought Naruto as he tried to get as much distance as possible. Though Shisui won't let him have it, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. Though Naruto had tricks up his own sleeve. Pulling out a smoke bomb he exploded it blinding him both and Shisui. Shisui believing Naruto would try to get some distance this way, jumped out of the smoke. Though that's exactly what Naruto was hoping, he didn't jump out of the where Shisui jumped he used a wide spread jutsu to force him right where he wanted him. Covered by the smoke he started to wield some hand signs. **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere**

As Shisui jumped out of the smoke he looked around for Naruto._"Where he go?"_

Though at the corner of his eye he was able to catch the small blasts of wind chakra shot at him.

"_Not bad Naruto. Use the smoke screen to force me out, while you stay in and indeed. Though not clever enough." _thought Shisui as he easily dodged the attack, and landed on a branch. Though as soon as he landed a wire was set off. The trap tied Shisui to the tree. Naruto seeing his plan had worked he jumped out of the smoke, and near the tree were Shisui was.

"I win sensei!" exclaimed Naruto finally able to trap Shisui.

"So, you made this trap while we were engaged in Taijutsu, correct?" seeing Naruto nod he continued. "As well the smoke was to force me out into the using wide range attack to force right onto this branch."

Naruto just grinned, though suddenly so did Shisui,"Too bad I saw right through it."

Then suddenly Naruto suddenly saw black, and what looked like two pairs of Sharingan eyes. As soon as it disappeared he realized he was the one tied to the tree."What? But how?"

"Genjutsu, this genjutsu allows you to manipulate the enemy into doing what they want to do to you. As well you can turn someone else's genjutsu against them. Though usually it takes some hand signs, and the opponent to look into the users Sharingan. Though I've mastered it to the point where I don't need handsigns. Its called the Sharingan Mirage Genjutsu." grinned Shisui. "The moment before you set the smoke, I caught you under it. Making you jump out of the smoke, then I simply through some shuriken and made you dodge to the plan would of worked if it was anyone else."

Naruto just stared at awe. He couldn't believe how powerful that genjutsu enough that his sharingan didn't detect he only had two tomoe.

"Will I be learning that?"asked Naruto.

"Yeah of course the reason I showed you it was because I would be teaching it to you tomorrow." exclaimed Shisui as he untied Naruto.

"Dang it sensei, I thought I had you this time dattebayo." cried out Naruto.

"Naruto take it easy I'm in Anbu, it take years before you catch up." responded Shisui, though seeing he wasn't completely satisfied.

"As well that was some high genin level strategy right their. I mean I don't think even some Chunin could think that off." praised Shisui.

Naruto just looked up and smiled, "You're right Shisui. How about some ramen?"

"I'm sorry I can't Naruto got to get back to some here is some money, go get yourself some. See ya tomorrow, though come early since you're gonna learn that yeah and stop skipping classes! " explained Shisui as he disappeared in his usual **Body Flicker Technique.**

"Whatever…Ichiraku ramen here I come!"exclaimed Naruto as he left in his own **Body Flicker Technique**, which consisted of a swirl of leaves.

**(ICHIRAKU RAMEN STAND)**

Naruto appeared right outside of the stand. Quickly going in he sat down in his usual was two people in the back. An aged man, and his young daughter no older than 15.

"Old man get me 2 bowls of Miso ramen!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You got it Naruto, Ayame get me 2 bowls for our favorite customer." shouted out Teuchi.

"Got it dad!" responded Ayame.

Suddenly two blond haired girls walked in the stand. Naruto not even bothering to look around didn't know that it was her sister Mito, and her best friend Ino.

"You know Naruto, you really shouldn't be eating so much ramen. It's quite unhealthy."pointed out Mito. While Ino says, " Yeah, should be more like Sasuke, I'm sure he doesn't eat so much ramen."

Naruto just sighed and had been trying to be nicer to his sister, since Shisui had asked him to.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

It had been a few days after his birthday. Just two days ago Shisui had picked up his training after the academy at full speed. After the academy Naruto would come here for 2 hours. 1st hour would be spent on perfecting the basics, such as chakra control,elemental control, and wielding his weapons. Such as the blade he hadn't been able to name. Then the next hour they would work on taijutsu,ninjutsu, genjutsu, and the sharingan. Though it was more with the sharingan than anything else. Though today was the day Shisui decided to give Naruto a talk.

"_He's been getting a lot colder,since what happened at his birthday. I need to snap him out of it, before he does something stupid."_ Thought Shisui.

"Hey Naruto we need to talk." stated Shisui.

"What is it Sensei." asked Naruto

"Cut it out, or I'll stop teaching you. This isn't the student I wanted to teach a few weeks ago." said Shisui crossing his arms.

"Cut out what?" asked again Naruto, now a bit more concerned.

"Stop being such a brooder. Drop it Naruto, forget what happened. If you continue the way you are, you're just gonna regret everything you and Forget!" said Shisui.

"But Shisui you just don't understand! You have no idea how it feel like to always be overlooked! Simply ignored for your sister, even though you try so hard to get their attention. You have no idea! I mean I don't care about being the heir… its just because they ignored me again." yelled back Naruto.

Shisui just pinched his nose, "Yes Naruto in fact I do."

Naruto just stared at him confusedly,"What do you mean."

"You know Itachi right? Well, Itachi has always been considered a genius like no other, even in the Uchiha clan. Well, as young children my parents had always asked why I couldn't be more like him. It infuriated me to no end." exclaimed Shisui as he shut his eyes. Then opening them,"So, that day instead of resenting my parents and Itachi,I set a goal to be better than him. To show everyone I was Shisui Uchiha. Not the cousin of Itachi. To this day I have worked my butt,and I have even surpassed him." With that Shisui closed his eyes, and reopened them. To show Naruto what looked like a 4 pointed shuriken.

"What is that Shisui?"asked Naruto. He had never seen this from his sensei before.

"This Naruto is the highest level of the Sharingan,The Mangekyo Sharingan. With this eyes I can achieve visual prowess behind the normal Sharingan. Though I won't show you because it's kind of a double edged sword. I have genjutsu special to only these types of eyes. A genjutsu known as kotoamatsukami. With this genjutsu I can implant false memories into one's brain, and manipulate them however I want. Another one would be tsukuyomi. The most powerful genjutsu known to man. With this I can trap one into an unbreakable genjutsu in which I control everything for 48 hours. When in reality it would only be 3 second. This something not achieved since Madara and Izuna Uchiha. Though there is more than just genjutsu,"explained Shisui.

Naruto just stood in awe. _"A genjutsu that controls another person, space and time itself? Still has more abilities?"_

"But how do you achieve these abilities?"asked Naruto.

Shisui just sighed,"There is two way in one may unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan. The first and most common way would be to kill the closest person to you. ."

The wind blowed loud, as an eerie silence took over both of them.

"Of course their is a second way. They way I took. That is to train you're to the point, where it naturally evolves to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Though as I mentioned it is a double edged sword. The more I use it the closer I come to losing my site. Until I'm completely become blind."

"Wow Shisui…I'm sorry I didn't know. As well how come I've never heard of the Mangekyo Sharingan if its so powerful,"Asked Naruto

"Well you see Naruto there's reason it isn't known. The reason is because the Mangekyo Sharingan is very difficult to achieve. Only maybe 5 people before me have actually activated it. As well I'm probably the only one who has achieved it through hard work alone. Everyone else has activated it by killing the closest person they have…"replied Shisui "That's why it's a clan secret. If everyone knew there would be clansmen killing left and right."

"I see but why are you telling me this."asked Naruto.

"It's because I want you to completely forgive your parents. I understand how it feels to be overlooked. Though don't allow to turn into a shallow person. You still have Tsunade, Kakashi, Itachi, Me, and many other people. Right? You should even include your parents because one day you will show them who Naruto is. In fact once you graduate you really don't have to be a Namikaze. You can change your surname to Uzumaki. A clan of friendship. Thats why I put it's symbol on your sword." said Shisu pointing to his orange handled sword.

Naruto's eyes just widen. "Your right Shisui. I'm not just the Hokage's son, or Mito's brother. I'm the Naruto Na-No Uzumaki! And I'll be the second person ever to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan with sheer effort alone! Then I'll show every dattebayo!"

"Good, then stop being so cold to your family. I don't expect you to be friends with your parents, but actually respond to them…nicely. As for your sister try to be friends with her. I mean it really isn't her fault. She probably didn't even know about the whole heiress thing." finished Shisui.

"Yes sir!" said Naruto. "_Shisui's right! I should at least show some manners. As well I guess he has point about Mito."_

Shisui just gave Naruto a smile._"Naruto I believe that you can achieve greatness beyond those of Madara. Yet instead be more like Harashima. The reason is because if my research is correct, once you unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan you won't suffer the curse. You won't need a transplant to achieve eternal light because Naruto you hold both Senju and Uchiha blood. It will be need for the times ahead." _Suddenly Shisui's smile faded. He watched a Naruto begun his warm ups. _"Especially if the clan goes ahead with the coup d'etat. As well that oranged mask guy Itachi encountered lurking around, he seems a man that will become very dangerous. I just hope you're strong enough to endure it...if I'm not around." _sadly thought Shisui.

_**Flashback No Jutsu Release**_

Even though he has had some success with his sister, he really didn't like some of her friends. Especially Ino, even though she has shown some traits he likes like loyalty to a friend. She was so bossy, and obsessed with Sasuke. He thought Sasuke was okay, just not a god!

"Whatever, I can still beat him in a spar." said Naruto hoping to get a rise out of Ino.

Mito just sighed even though she was grateful Naruto was talking to her more, she still couldn't stand his prankster ways.

"WHATEVER NARUTO YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!" screamed Ino.

"Did you say something Ino?" cooly replied Naruto,_"Kakashi would be proud!"_

Ino just fell on her face, and Mito just sweatdropped.

"So, Mito want some ramen. Shisui gave me some extra money today."asked Naruto.

"No, I just passed by to tell you not to eat so much. Let's go Ino, we should meet up with Hinata." answered quickly recovered and gave Naruto a glare. With that the two blond haired friends left.

Naruto just sighed even though he really hated Ino, he wished he had a friend like that. Friends that were always by your side. Even though Shisui was his best friend, he was always on missions. As well he was like 5 years older. Naruto just finished his food, and went home. He really felt lonely.

**(NEXT DAY)**

Naruto was walking home. He had just finished the academy for the day. Even though Shisui told him to be there early, he was in no rush to get home. Today he decided to pull a prank on his his unfavorite teacher Mizuki. Naruto didn't know why he just didn't get good vibes from him. He was always staring at his sister, like she was a prize. Even though he didn't entirely love Mito, that doesn't mean he was gonna let some guy stare at her. Yes, he had sent him packing to hospital. His prank had consisted of paint balloons, and ninja had tripped him up and sent him head first into the wall. Knocked out conscious the class was dismissed early except for Naruto. Who had been punished by scrubbing off the paint in the room. If his mom found out he was so getting yelled at…again.

He continued to walk. He was on the edge of the there was a trail right through the middle of the small area of trees. As he walked his way through, he heard some commotion. Deciding to check things out he headed to see what it was. As he checked it out he noticed it was 3 bullies surrounding a kneeling girl with lavender hair. As he took a closer look he noticed it was one of Mito's friends…Hita? Tinta? Hinata! Thats it.

Having had enough of this, he decided to intervene. As soon as the bullies tried to throw a punch he quickly got in front of it and caught it.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to pick on a lady?" asked Naruto.

"What's it to you?" asked one of the bullies. "Who are you anyways."

"Hey guys its Mito's brother! My mother said he was the loser son of the hokage!" stated one.

What you gonna do tell your dad, the Hokage?" taunted one of the bullies.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead. He couldn't believe people were saying he was LOSER!, "I beat you all to the ground dattebayo!I'll show you the only losers here are you cowards!"

"Whatever, just don't go tell your daddy." taunted one.

"Yeah, brat its 3 on 1 anyways" added the other one.

"Whatever, fine by me. By the way the names not Brat or Hokage's son its Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo." declared Naruto.

With that Naruto engaged the bullies. It was totally one-sided as Naruto was able to knock them out, and tie them to some tree. As he finished that up he walked up to the girl.

"So, your name's Hinata. Right?" asked Naruto.

"Um…ye-s… you're Naruto right? but I thought your last name was Namikaze?" asked Hinata.

"Well, yeah but once I graduate I'm gonna change it to Uzumaki! Cause the Uzumaki Clan was known for it's friendship with the leaf!" claimed Naruto.

"Why wouldn't you want to be Namikaze?" asked Hinata clearly confused.

"Well you see Hinata. I just hate being known as the Hokage's kid or just Mito's , I am going to make a name for myself. I'm gonna show everyone that I'm _the _ Naruto Uzumaki. As well I really just don't want the last name gave away my spot as heir cause I wasn't worthy enough to be it. So I'm gonna show everyone that I won't let that stop me from being the best Dattebayo!" replied Naruto. "Well, take care Hinata. See ya tomorrow at the Academy."

With that Naruto just jumped to the trees, and **Body Flickered ** home. Hinata just stood there still a bit shocked. _"He just like me. A person believed to be unfit to be a heir. Yet he is still strong, willing to go against the tides. Naruto you're nothing like your sister describes you."_

Standing up Hinata made her way home."_Naruto you've inspired me to do my best too….Naruto Uzumaki that has a nice tone to it….Hinata Uzumaki" _With that final though she gave a really big blush. Though she quickly dismissed it because she didn't want to be an obsessed fan girl. No, she wanted to prove her worth just like Naruto.

**(NAMIKAZE HOUSEHOLD) **

Kushina and Mito stood in the kitchen. Mito was sitting at the kitchen table, while her mother was cooking some lunch. That's when Naruto appeared in a whorl of leaves.

"Naruto, you're home. I wish could really stop using that leaf shunshin." sweetly smiled Kushina. For anyone that knew Kushina that wasn't the smile you wanted to receive.

"Umm….Yes Mother!" replied Naruto_ "Why do I have the scariest mom. Red death, more like the Death God itself!"_

"Hello Naruto." said Mito. She was just sitting there reading some book.

"Hello Mito" replied Naruto.

With that Naruto went toward his room, and picking up his gear, he walked back to kitchen. As he was about to reach the door.

"Umm Naruto aren't you gonna eat with us?"asked Kushina _"He still a little cold towards us. In fact he hardly ever eats with us. At least he gets along with Mito."_

"No I'm not going to eat. I'm heading to train with Shisui. He said he was gonna teach me something new, and I should get their early. " responded Naruto.

"Naruto you don't always have to be training. You should sit down and eat with us. I know Shisui can only train you certain hours, but your father and I could train you when he isn't around." said Kushina. "_Please come around Naruto. You have no idea how much this is hurting me."_

"No, there is things only Shisui can teach me, what you can't. As well I really wouldn't want any training from dad. Maybe you but not dad." replied Naruto.

Kushina felt a bit relieved but irritated at the same time._"At least he has opened up to me a bit. Though I really wish he could forgive his does he mean only Shisui can teach him? I was Jónin for a long time. That brat just started anbu!"_

"What's so special about Shisui? I understand he's talented,but what is it that only he can only teach you? I mean both your father and I are much more experienced than could he possibly teach you that we couldn't." questioned Kushina.

Naruto just sighed."_If I continue this talk, I'm gonna end up having to train with as well get her off my back."_ He walked towards the door, and opened it. Though before he stepped through he replied,

"Shisui is my friend. Thats what makes the training worth it. Training with my best friend. As well for the reason he can teach me and you can't…" Naruto turned around with his eyes wide open. Revealing his Sharingan, two tomoe in each eye. With that done Naruto walked out the house.

Kushina just stood there in shock. Trying to process everything that just happened. _"Shar….Sharingan! How? When? Why didn't he tell us?I didn't think a Namikaze could actually awaken it!"_

"Mito, honey I'll be right back I'm going to go talk with your father" shouted Kushina.

Mito hadn't been paying attention to what occurred, but if she had she probably wouldn't of been able to reply, "Okay mom!"

**(MANY HOURS LATER IN HOKAGE'S OFFICE)**

Minato just sat in his office. Finally catching up on today's tensions got high, so did this pile of paperwork. He was really sick of it. He couldn't imagine how the 3rd could of done it for so long. What made it so much worse was the fact that his wife came storming in demanding to talk with him. At first she accused him of not telling her about his son unlocking the Sharingan. At first he thought she was just joking because no one had been able to unlock it in the Namikaze clan since the beginning of Konoha. After a bit talking, and calming her down. They both realized that they both were never aware of how, or when he unlocked it. So Minato just sent her home, and told her he would find out. He of course knew only one person who could answer all his questions….Shisui Uchiha.

He would have to know,that's what Naruto had told now he sat and waited. He wanted to call him immediately, but he didn't want to make things worse with his son. Now that we're talking about his son. Things between Naruto and Minato weren't the best. The week following his birthday he had completely stopped talking to Minato. Though after that week he started to open up, but only when he was called upon. As well he had completely denied all attempts of training with Minato. It really saddened Minato. He knew he deserved what he was getting, yet he just wanted his son to forgive him. He wondered if this is how the 3rd felt with his son Asuma years ago.

Suddenly an Anbu with a Crow mask appeared. "Hokage, you called me?"

"Yes, crow though I need you to take off your mask." asked Minato.

As crow took of his mask it was revealed to be Shisui,"Hokage, have you called me here because of the coup d'etat? I think it would be wise to get Itachi here too. He probably has more intel."

"Yes, Itachi will be coming. Though I called you sooner because I need to talk about Naruto." replied the Fourth.

Shisui just looked at him curiously,"What about him do you wanna talk about?"

"Why wasn't I aware that he had unlocked the Sharingan?" demanded Minato.

Shisui just looked at him and took a long sigh,"_So Naruto finally told him."_

"Well, I told Naruto to keep it a secret, since he didn't have the protection of the clan. Not having the protection would tempt others to possibly steal it."replied Shisui.

"Why keep it a secret from us too? I mean were his parents!" shouted Minato.

Shisui just waited for him to calm down and responded, "I told him he could tell only his parents if he wished to. He decided not too. Why he didn't tell you? I don't know. You just have to ask him.'

Minato just sat back down,"Sorry Shisui. I just let my emotions get the best of how tense things have been lately."

"It's alright sir" replied Shisui.

"So now if I can ask a fe-" Suddenly Minato was cut off by his secretary who walked in the room.

"Sir the elders, and the anbu member you requested are waiting in the meeting room."

Minato just nodded, "I guess we have to finish this some other 's go the current situation is much more important than this at the moment. Though I expect you to answer my questions afterwards."

"All right let's go." said Shisui.

With that Shisui and the Fourth Hokage made their way to the meeting room.

**(MEETING ROOM)**

The 4 elders, (Hiruzen, Danzo,Homura, Kohara), the 4th hokage sat at a desk. In front of them stood two kneeling anbu, Shisui and Itachi. Itachi and Shisui had just finished giving them the whole scoop of the coup d'etat.

"So, thats the last of it. They plan to commence the attack tomorrow?"asked former Hokage just pinched his nose.

"If the Uchiha are planning this coup d'etat. I believe the only way to resolve this is to label them as traitors." offered Homura.

"Yes its too late not to judge them. We must act now before its too late." pitched in Kohara.

"If we join up with ANBU Blacks ops. It shouldn't be too hard. Though we would also have to take out all the children." concluded Danzo. Though he really wanted to get rid of the Uchiha for his own reasons.

"ENOUGH! We shouldn't be talking about the Uchiha like this in front of Shisui and Itachi." demanded the Third.

Shisui and Itachi just kneeled there showing no emotion. Though the both had a billion thoughts going through their heads.

Suddenly the talking ceased, and the elders just looked at Minato. Looking for an answer.

"So what will it be Minato."asked Danzo.

Minato just sighed. He couldn't believe that his cousin clan was thinking about revolting. "_If I don't take care of this problem, it could very well start the 4th Great Ninja War."_

"Shisui, you said you had a genjutsu that could temporarily control one right?"asked Minato.

Shisui just nodded his head.

"Alright, I want you to use this genjutsu to buy me some time. Just one day would be enough. I'm gonna try to reach a compromise with the Uchiha first. Start your mission dismissed both of well with this meeting." finished Minato as he got up and walked out. As well both Shisui and Itachi left.

Meanwhile Danzo had secretly signaled his root to commence their own operations. Then made his way to go find Itachi. As he left the room a little smirk left his face,"_If everything goes right, I won't just have a Mangekyo Sharingan, but also all the sharingan left in the wreckage."_

**(MANY HOURS LATER)**

Naruto was peacefully sleeping in his room. When suddenly the peace of the night was disturbed by the pecking of a window. As Naruto slowly woke up,

"_What could be making this noise?"_ though looking up to his window, he noticed a black crow with a scroll in its beak. "_Shisui-sensei's summoning crow? What's it doing here?"_

Opening the window he allowed the crow to fly into his room. The crow took a lap around his room, and landed onto his shoulder. Naruto reached for the scroll, and opening it up:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Meet me at the cliff right outside training ground 31. Come alone with your ninja gear, and make sure your not followed. As well bring the crow with you. You'll need it."_

_~Shisui _

"_Wonder what's this for?"_ Naruto pondered for an answer, and couldn't come up with anything. Putting on his gear, he grabbed a pillow and placed a **Transformation** on it. Quickly jumping out the window.

**At The Cliff….**

Naruto quietly arrived at the cliff. It had taken him a while, since he had run into an ANBU a while of running around, he had finally gotten around. As he arrived to the scene he saw there was no one here. Looking around he noticed that he actually was alone. Closing his eyes he allowed his thoughts to take over,"_Wonder what's up with Shisui. He was a bit jittery today. As well he is never late."_

Suddenly he heard a branch twitch. Quickly opening his eyes and activating his sharingan he turned around to see a barrage of kunai. Quickly using his eyes to his advantage he grabbed the lead kunai, and proceeded to dodge, and block the rest. Suddenly the man attacking him appeared, and try to go for a killing blow. Naruto quickly dodged,and knocked him backwards. Now that Naruto had a better look, the man was bloody and had a plain ANBU mask on. Quickly deciding to end this Naruto reached for his own kunai, and chucked it at him. Unsheathing his sword, he was able to add wind and engaged him in Kenjutsu. After a while of fighting Naruto cast genjutsu on his sword. He made the sword look faster than it actually was. Naruto quickly got the advantage. Then stabbing him through a vital spot in the stomach. As he looked into the eyes of the mask, he noted one of his eyes were missing. As well the single black eye looked quite familiar.

Pulling out the sword the person coughed and stumbled back into a tree. He was just sitting at the tree as blood poured out of his didn't think it was possible,but he looked worse than feeling a bit sick, he still proceeded to question the man.

"Who are you? Why did you attack me? How did you know I would be here?"asked Naruto_"I hope Shisui wasn't taken down by him. By the looks of it, this man looks like he has already been through one battle."_

The man just continued to cough, and sat there. Naruto having enough he reached for his mask,"If you won't talk I'll just unmask you here and now."

As Naruto took off his mask, it revealed to be a man missing his left eye. As Naruto took a closer look he stumbled back eyes filled with shock. His hand shaking."Th-eres…. n-o….way!...Shisui!B-ut why?"

Shisui just looked at Naruto impassively. "I had to….*cough*... test you to make sure you could go through with killing , I probably won't be around. As you can see my left eye is gone."

Naruto just stood there in shock."I'm sor-rry I di-ddn't know it was you. Shisui….we can get you to Tsunade to sa-vve you! She can save you!She's the best. Don't worry just rest."

"No its too late you need to know the truth." wheezed Shisui. Naruto begun to let tears fall out. He couldn't believe he had just stabbed his best friend. "You need to know what happened to me."

Naruto just stood there face completely in shock, and tears pouring he still managed to nod.

Shisui seeing this started his story. " Naruto you have to know that the *cough* Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'etat."

"But why? The Uchiha clan had always been respected in the village!" asked Naruto.

"Things aren't always as they seem. They weren't liking the way they were being many blamed them for the attack on the 9 tails 10 and half years ago. They were blamed since an oranged masked Uchiha claiming to be Madara was behind it" replied Shisui.

"What but father said it was a natural disaster. That childbirth had weakened mother's seal and had allowed half of the nine tails power to escape!" stated Naruto.

"That wasn't the *cough* truth. That what was told to the civilians. To the ninja, everyone was told that an orange masked Uchiha claiming to be Madara was behind it." replied Shisui."Now stop asking questions,and allow me to finish.I don't have much time."

Naruto just nodded and let him continue, "So anyways me and Itachi acted as double agents for the Leaf. We were ordered by the Uchiha clan to join ANBU and spy for them. Though in reality we were spying for the leaf*cough*. Anyways the coup d'etat was planned to go tomorrow. So the fourth asked me to use the Mangekyo to buy him more time to come with a compromise."

Naruto's eyes widen at the mention of his father. _"Did Father do this?" _ Shisui seeing his reaction

"No Naruto it wasn't your father who did this too me. It was a man known as Danzo Shimura. I was ordered to do use kotoamatsukami to buy more time for the fourth. On my way to Uchiha clan, Danzo one of the elders attacked me. He believed that I couldn't be trusted, and tried to steal my eyes. As you see he stole my left eye, though I got away in time. After I was able to get away and meet up with Itachi. Since I couldn't use the genjutsu anymore without raising suspicion. I found out Itachi was ordered to massacre the clan by he allowed the children below the age of 11 to live. Since they weren't officaly part of the clan. They still weren't ninjas. Still the number is no more than 20 of the 120.*cough*This was only guaranteed if Itachi took complete blame and left to become a rogue ninja. Then he would join any mercenary groups that may pose a threat. "

Naruto's eyes widen in shock._"Massacre the Uchiha clan! Father would never allow it!Even if he is ignorant, he would never kill his own blood!'_

"What! Father would never allow this!"

"Naruto you don't understand. If the coup d'etat would have happened, then it would of started a civil war. If a civil war occurred many nations would try to invade Konoha. Thus starting the Fourth Great Ninja causing meaningless death once again. Thankfully Itachi was allowed to let all the children under the age of 11 live." finished Shisui as his right eye slowly closed more.

"What about you! I mean you helped the leaf!" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto the moment Danzo stole my eye I was as good as dead. If I return he would kill me to hide the truth. As well I have no proof it was my word against his. He is the man I warned you about. The man that would try to steal your eyes because you weren't part of the clan." explained Shisui.

Naruto's breathing got heavier, and heavier. He just couldn't handle all this information at once.

"B-ut….wh-y….di-dd….yy-ou… have me stab you! WHY!" asked Naruto clutching his eyes.

"It was *cough* I would rather die at your hands than my own."Shisui coughed proceeding to move his hand towards his right eye. He yanked out his last eye. Then grabbing the bird, he begun to transplant his last eye into the bird."As well I only trust you with my last eye."

With that Shisui formed a hand sign and pressed it on Naruto's left arm. "This is a summoning you have to do is swipe some blood on it, and use the summoning technique with your left hand. Since you already have one with your right. The crows have agreed to this, so don't worry. This is where I'll place the crow with my right eye.I guess this is it Naruto."Slowly standing up Shisui proceeded to get to his to the hole in his stomach.

"Take care of the next generation of the Uchiha. Naruto. As well you can never let anyone know the truth. Do it for the village's sake, and the name of the Uchiha. The reason me and Itachi did this is so the Uchiha clan name wouldn't be tainted.I… We wanted the next generation to believe that the Uchiha clan was a proud clan. Please look after them, since many will be left all alone. " proceeding to walk away he stopped.

"You're actually fortunate, that I told you the truth. I'm pretty sure Itachi lied to his brother, making him direct all his hate towards him. *cough* Though I believe that you're stronger than that. That's why I told you the truth. Don't hate your dad, or the was a choice that had to be made. Just don't trust Danzo." Shisui turns around. "Naruto I believe that you are person, that will change this world for the better. You have the blood of both the Uchiha and Senju. *cough*. You are destined for greatness. If you ever unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan. Head towards the Nakra Shrine hidden in the Uchiha compound. "

Pulling out a scroll, he opened it and unsealed it showing an even bigger it back he handed it to Naruto. "In here are many of my jutsus. As well a jutsu to open the shrine. Become strong Naruto. The future will only get worse from now on. Remember the Orange Masked man. He is still at large, and is plotting something bad." Suddenly Shisui begun to cough really hard, and blood begun to drip out of his mouth,

"I've run out of time *cough*. I guess this is the end of the road for me Naruto. In all honesty Naruto you were like a little brother to me. Remember I will always love you like one too. " With those final word Shisui left with his **Body Flicker Technique **

Naruto stopped shaking, clutching the scroll in his hands. Putting it away into his pouch, he looked at the spot Shisui was just eyes were bulging out of his sockets. Little veins all heading towards the center of his eyes. Unaware to Naruto the 3rd tomoe appeared in his eyes. Suddenly a memory appeared in the back of his brain.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

"Hey,Shisui teach me a new element please!"asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you first should completely master wind before you tackle anything else. Its only natural since you're only in the academy" replied Shisui.

Before Naruto could retort, "And no Naruto you may not graduate early. I already told you try to make more friends besides Shikamaru and Choji. It'll do you good."

Naruto just pouted, "You don't think I try. Everyone just cares about Mito. Some just become my friend to get to her."

Shisui just sighed and had Naruto sit down with him,"Let me tell you a story Naruto."

Naruto just pouted more, "I wanna learn a new element not hear some story."

"You'll like it. It's about how Ninjutsu was started. Not many people now the truth about it." replied Shisui.

Naruto just looked curiously at Shisui "_how ninjutsu started?"_

"Fine, you have peeked my interest"stated Naruto.

Shisui just smirked, "Alright as you now there are 9 tailed beasts in the world right?" seeing Naruto nod he continued, "Well, there was once a time when all the beasts were emerged and created the Ten tails."

Naruto just looked at Shisui in fear,"Te-en Tails! Wow thats impossible. Who could be strong enough to split it into 9 beasts? Or did the beasts simply just not want to work together?"

Shisui replied,"Let me continue. This beast was so powerful that it was believed that he ruled the world. Though just like every story there is hero. A man known as the Rikudou Sennin, The Sage of the Sixth Paths, was able to stop the beast with his special dojutsu. A dojutsu only seen in this man. The most powerful dojutsu in the world. It was known as the Rinnegan. With the rinnegan he defeated the beast and became its jinchuuriki. Then bringing peace with the land."

Naruto just stared at awe. "Amazing…the rinnegan. Was it that powerful?"

Shisui just nodded, "Yes, but this isn't the end of the story. You see this man later went on to have 2 sons. The older son received the spiritual energy of the sage, while his younger brother received the physical strength. The older brother received a dojutsu, though it wasn't the rinnegan. The younger brother received the strength and chakra of his father. The older one valued nothing but power. While the younger one valued peace. He believed by working together could you achieve this. Of course, when the father sensed he would die he believed that his younger son's view on the world was similar to well he was troubled with his other son's view. Therefore he named him his heir. Of course this didn't go well with the older brother. Thus creating a huge rift between the two. Thus the older brother created the Uchiha clan, and the younger the Senju. This was the start of the rivalry of the Senju and Uchiha clan.

Naruto just stared at him, " Wow I….didn't now thats how it all started, but thats not all of it is it?"

Shisui smiled, "Sharp as always. The father before he died split the ten tails into 9 beasts. He entrusted the beasts the world. Though as you known it didn't end up well for the beasts. As he didn't just do that. Seeing the rift he created between his sons, he decided to stop the Rinnegan to emerge in either of them. He had used the last of his powers to only allow the rinnegan to reemerge in the eyes of a Senju and Uchiha child."

Even though Naruto was very interested, he still couldn help but ask, "Why are you telling me this?"

Shisui replies, "Well you see Naruto I'm telling you this because you can only be strong when you have the friends to back you up. That is the Will of Fire. The same will that the Sage of the Six Paths believed in. That's why I don't want you to graduate early."

Naruto just looked at Shisui still not convinced, "I don't know…."

"Though that isn't the only reason. As you know the child that will reeawaken it in a time of great chaos. Thus he will be the one to stop all the chaos, and finally bring peace to all the land. You want to know what Naruto, I believe you could possibly be this child."

Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide. Then suddenly he let a tear out."I don't think that will happen Shisui. I appreciate it, but thats silly not even my parents can recognize me. How can I save the world…."

Shisui just chuckled,"That may be true Naruto, but I believe you can overcome that. I believe you can do what the eldest of the sage couldn't. That is to forgive his family"

Naruto stopped the tears,"Thanks Shisui I don't know what to say. Though I doubt I'll awaken this rinnegan. Though I'll make sure to surpass you dattebayo!"

Shisui just looked at Naruto and smiled,"You know Naruto I'm glad I made you my student. You're like the little brother I never had."

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE**

"_The little brother I never had….Remember I will always love you like one too." _This words were all that were going through his brain. Clutching his eyes, they suddenly shaped into a black 8 point rounded star. With a red ring in the middle creating a black circle. Then between each gap of the star's points was a tomoe. Naruto had unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan. (PICTURE OF PROFILE) Unaware of this new development it would be years to come before he would once again use these new eyes. Though for now Naruto just fell to his knees. Deactivating his sharingan, he collapsed onto the floor.

**FOR TEAM VOTING, DECIDED NOT TO CHOICE SENSEI SUGGESTIONS MORE THAN WELCOMED. JUST GENIN MEMBERS FOR NOW**

**FINAL VOTING THIS IS PRETTY MUCH IT! YOU CAN STILL ADD YOUR OPINION IF YOU WANT!**

**Team 7:Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: NO VOTES! DONE!**

**1. Team 7: Naruto , Sasuke, and Yakumo:7**

**2. Team 6:Yakumo,Naruto, AND Sai:9(THE PEOPLE HAVE VOTED! I never thought about this combination. I thought it was excellent, a group of misfits! S/O to who brought it out! As their Sensei….I'll keep it a secret. Though suggestions won't hurt)**

**NO APPRENTICES I HAVE MY REASONS**

**Parings up until ch3!**

**TemarixNaruto:3**

**ShionxNaruto : 6**

**NarutoxFuu :8**

**NarutoxKurotsuchi:6**

**NarutoxKoyuki:5**


	4. CH3 Aftermath

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-3 AFTERMATH

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

"_The little brother I never had….Remember I will always love you like one too." This words were all that were going through his brain. Clutching his eyes, they suddenly shaped into a black 8 point rounded star. With a red ring in the middle creating a black circle. Then between each gap of the star's points was a tomoe. Naruto had unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan. (PICTURE OF PROFILE) Unaware of this new development it would be years to come before he would once again use these new eyes. Though for now Naruto just fell to his knees. Deactivating his sharingan, he collapsed onto the floor. _

**(HOKAGE'S OFFICE)**

Minato was sitting at his desk impatiently. He had a really sour and tired face. It was probably around 11 P.M. Even though he knew staying up this late was part of the job. Right now he would rather be up doing some paperwork, then waiting for what he was waiting. He leaned back into his chair and sighed,_"Fugaku I will never understand why it had to come to this. I hope you can forgive me Itachi. All I put onto your shoulders was one big burden. I hope the next generation can be the ones to change all this."_

Minato straightens himself up. Deciding to attack the pile of paperwork to get things off his mind. Though as he was about to reach for the stack his family picture caught his eye. No, what really caught his eye was Naruto. As Minato stared at the red head's deep blue eyes. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He really wanted to make it up to him,but he only had time during training. He was totally refusing that. Minato just kept thinking until his thoughts came across Shisui,_"I need to find out what exactly happened to him. To believe he was attacked on the way their. Yet who? Itachi looked like he wasn't gonna say more,but I have an idea who it was…..Danzo. Though with no proof I can't do anything. He's planning something….big. I have to find out before its too late. I have to keep a closer eye on him." _

Suddenly a black haired man with a weasel ANBU mask appeared before him, "It's done. I sparred all the children who were yet to become a genin, and weren't told about the coup d'état. A total of 13 were left alive. Sir, I have on final request."

Minato just stared at Itachi with sorrow filled in his eyes, "Don't worry Itachi no harm will be done to them. As well if you need some mo-"

"No, Lord Hokage I don't need anything."replied Itachi. "I need you to never tell them the truth of this night."

Minato just looked at him, and turned to his window."Why? I was planning to tell them the truth when they become much older."

Itachi replied, "I want to them to believe that the Uchiha Clan was proud clan. I don't want them to lose that part of them. That's why I did this."

Minato turned around. Pulling a small bag out of his desk he tossed it at Itachi, "There should be enough money in there for a month or two. As well your request will be fulfilled Itachi. No one will ever be told of this unless you want to."

Itachi just nodded his head. With that he shunshined out of the room, and as far away from the village as he could. "_Now for the second part of my mission….infiltrating Akatsuki."_

**Hours Later…..**

Finally after settling all the chaos of the Massacre. Minato just really wanted to go home, and crawl away. He did just that, teleporting home for the night.

**(NAMIKAZE HOUSEHOLD)**

Kushina was impatiently waiting for her husband. She sat there at the kitchen table just reading some scrolls. Even though she was a retired Shinobi,she still liked to keep herself busy with well she planned to return to the Forces once again after all she was only 32, but that's for another day. So now she was her sitting at the kitchen table. She always waited for Minato to come home, and today would be no exception. Suddenly, there was a small flash of yellow and Minato appeared.

"Minato where were you?" demanded Kushina "I've been waiting here for ages!"

Minato just looked at Kushina and his mood worsen_"She's gonna be devastated about Mikoto."_

"Kushina I have to tell you something." said Minato.

Kushina's eyes just flared up, "YOU CHEATED ON ME DIDN'T YOU! YOU SON O-"

"No! Kushina there's no way I would cheat on you! I love you come on!" cut in Minato trying to calm down his wife.

Kushina just looked at Minato apologetically, "Of course sorry I'm just a bit tired. Its just Mito says that every time she does something wrong."

Guilt overtook Minato once again."Well….Kushina Mikoto is dead. There was a massacre at the Uchiha compound. There was only 13 survivors, all children."

Kushina's eyes just went wide. Falling back to her chair she let the tears flow out. Her expression was filled with great sorrow._"Mi….Mik….Mikoto is de-dead."_

"But who would do this?" cried Kushina "We have to stop them!"

Minato just looked at Kushina painfully,"It was Itachi, and he got away."

Kushina's eyes just went wide, "There is no way! Itachi loved his wouldn't ever do must be a mistake."

Minato just turned around,"We don't know exactly why. He caught his brother under a powerful genjutsu that will probably leave him in the hospital for a well he seemed to have killed all those who had the Sharnigan. Leaving him as the last one with an awaken sharnigan, besides Kakashi."

Kushina just couldn't believe it. Her little Itachi had done that? She just sobbed harder into her hands. Though suddenly she stopped,"What about Naruto?Is he alright?" Getting up from her chair she headed for his room.

Minato following behind,"Kushina I doubt anything happened to don't have to wake him up. I mean I doubt Itachi even knew about it. Shisui told me only he and Naruto did before he….disappeared."

Kushina just stopped walking,"What do you mean disappear?"

"Well, I sent him on a mission, and he never reported 's been marked as M.I.A presumed K.I.A." sheepishly replied Minato.

Kushina just stared at him,"_Naruto is gonna be so devastated."_

"I'm still checking" and with that Kushina hurried to Naruto's room. Minato following close behind, they opened his door a bit and peeked in. What they saw was Naruto silently sleeping in his bed.

"See he is just sleeping" whispered Minato. Though Kushina noticed something else. Naruto was silent….too silent. She walked up and pinched "Naruto's" nose. Suddenly there was a loud poof and some smoke. Revealing to be just a pillow. Kushina's eyes went wide and her hands were shaking."MINATO HE ISN'T HERE!"

Minato couldn't believe it. Itachi didn't possibly kill his son too?No there was no way. "Kushina don't worry we'll find him. Just stay here." Quickly flashing back to his office to alert ANBU.

"WAIT HERE! NO WAY!" she quickly ran to her room and put on her old ninja outfit and headed out.

**Hours later…**

ANBU had been furiously looking for the Hokage's son yet he was no where to been found. Minato was beginning to panic. _"Did Danzo possibly take him during all the chaos?"_

Then suddenly an ANBU appeared. "Sir, he's been found by Lady Kushina. He's now being treated at the hospital."

Minato looked up,"Kushina? I told her to stay home. Doesn't matter now. Okay call of the search. I'll be heading there myself."

"Yes,Sir!" replied the ANBU and disappeared.

With that Minato proceeded to use his **Flying Thunder God Technique** to teleport to the hospital.

Arriving in the main lobby he dashed to the reception. At the reception was a young women probably no older than says,"I need the information on Naruto Namikaze now!"

The Receptionist not having looked up from her files,"Sorry, sir Naruto is labeled as No Visitors allowed by the Hokage."

A tick mark on Minato's head formed,"I AM THE HOKAGE!"

Receptionist jumped out of her chair dropping all her files. Finally looking up she couldn't help but stutter,"So-rry…Lo-ord Ho-okage!" Quickly getting herself back up she pointed down the hall on her right side. "Down the hall to your right. The room will be the fifth door on the left side. Room Number 45"

Minato just nodded and dashed down the hall. Turning to the right down the second hallway he came to room 45. Arriving at the door, he quickly opened it and went inside.

Having walked into the room he noticed Naruto laying in bed. Kushina was sitting by his side looking very worried. _"Is he unconscious or resting?" _thought Minato.

"Where did you find him? How is he?" asked Minato.

Kushina turned and faced Minato, "I found him right outside of training ground 31. He was just laying their totally knocked out. With his sword all bloody not to far from him" Seeing Minato's reaction at the last comment she continued, "No, It wasn't his blood. In fact he has no injuries, I have no idea why he is unconscious though. I'm waiting for Ts-"

Suddenly the door opened and a pair walked in.A busty blond women with a green robe , and a young lady with short brown hair.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Naruto?" demanded the Blond.

"Lady Tsunade please calm down." asked the brunette.

"How do you want me to calm down Shizune! We've been here all night with the Uchiha Massacre. Now Naruto is hurt! Minato what type of Hokage are you!" demanded Tsunade clutching her fist. "You better have a good reason or else you end up just like you're pervy sensei!"

Minato quickly backed away sweating bullets, while waving his hands in the air. "Tsunade please ca-"

Minato was interrupted by Kushina, "Tsunade right now isn't the moment! We need to know what's wrong with Naruto!"

Tsunade finally having remembered about Naruto, "Right! Shizune I want you to read his report, while I do a diagnosis."

Shizune and Tsunade went to work. Shizune grabbing the report, and reading through them. While Tsunade walked over to Naruto. Putting her hand over him, her palms turned green. Slowly she started to hover her hands all over Naruto, "Strange. There's not any physical damage that could of caused him to become unconscious. As well no signs of poisons and …." Quickly moving her hands to his head. She begun to concentrate closing her eyes, then suddenly her eyes flung open.

"This is worse than I thought!" exclaimed Tsunade.

Kushina and Minato moved closer with alarm, "What do you mean worse than you thought?" asked Kushina.

"Well, if one is unconscious and there is no sign of physical damage. That means that they must of went through mental damage. Right now Naruto's mental state is shattered. Its actually as bad or as worse than the Uchiha kid, 's why he's unconscious."explained Tsunade.

"What do you mean as bad as Sasuke's? What happened to him?" asked Kushina frantically looking at Minato and Tsunade. Minato just looked down already knowing what had happened to young Sasuke.

Tsunade just sighed, "Itachi, his brother, caught him in an unbreakable genjutsu which made him watch Itachi massacre the clan. He explained that in the genjutsu 72 hours passed, while in real life it was merely 5 luckily I was able to take him out of his unconscious state since it was only a genjutsu. Yet, it still made a lot of damage in his personality, and mental state."

Kushina just gasped she was still having trouble accepting the Massacre, yet for Itachi to do that? She just shook those thoughts away, "Then can't you do the same to Naruto?"

"No, what happened to Naruto wasn't a genjutsu. It was the real thing. It would be wiser to allow his brain to catch up with the information. Though if he doesn't wake in 6 days, I'll wake him from his unconscious state. For now it's wise to just let him rest, and hope whatever happened doesn't affect him too much." Tsunade gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead, and her and Shizune headed out to check on other patients.

Kushina and Minato just stood there watching Tsunade leaving. Minato just looked tired, and filled with grief. Kushina looked like she was gonna burst into tears again. "_What type of mother have I been lately. I keep saying I want him to come back. Though what have I really done. I've just kept offering to train him. I don't even know what he really likes…. Now you're here in so much pain. Yet I can't do anything because I don't really know much about your life."_

Minato interrupted her thinking, "Kushina its best if you go back and rest. Its been such a long night we're just gonna have to wait for him to wake up."

"No" replied Kushina.

Minato was a bit taken back. Kushina would usually agree with him,"Kushina you have to remember that Naruto isn't your only child. You also have to worry about Mito-"

"No I'm not leaving. Just like Mito isn't our only child. Tell me Minato do you have any ideas what could possibly of caused Naruto into this state. To get put in this mental state his worst fear must of came true. Tell me Minato do you know what he is scared of the most?" Seeing that Minato had no answer, "Just like you can't tell that. Can you even tell me what his favorite color is? Dreams for the future? I can name all of Mito's but none of Naruto's. NO I'M NOT LEAVING!" Crossing her arms, and sitting down by Naruto.

Minato just sighed, then suddenly all the guilt went rushing at him. He knew what Kushina had said was totally true. He actually wanted to stay too, but he had to remember that he was hokage too. "You're right. I don't know any of that stuff. You can stay with him until morning, but if he doesn't wake up you'll go back and rest. I need to get some rest, then I'll check up on you in a few hours."With that Minato disappeared in a flash.

Kushina just sat in the chair by Naruto. Waiting for her son to wake up.

**3 Days Later…..**

(NARUTO'S MIND)

"_Naruto you were like a little brother to me. Remember I will always love you like one too." _

Naruto heard and watched himself kill Shisui over and over felt like he had watched this a million times, yet he still couldn't process the information. It was like every time he watched it, it was a new memory. Then suddenly he heard a voice, "_Move on…."_

Naruto cocked his head. In front of him was an illusion of Shisui, "_Wake up Naruto….You can do it…. just move on!"_

(Hospital Room)

Naruto suddenly jerked awake. Sitting up he looked straight ahead. Looking to his left he noticed the sun was high in the sky.. ,_"It was just a bad dream." _Then suddenly Naruto looks down to what he is wearing. He notices he is in the same outfit as the "dream". Clutching his head,_"It can't be unless…."_ Reaching for his pouch he digs around. Then suddenly his hand lands on a slightly bigger scroll. His breath suddenly gets much more shallow. Slowly pulling it out, he notices it is the same scroll Shisui gave him. Clutching his head once more he screams,"NOOO!"

Kushina woke from her sleep in shock. Looking up she noticed her son was clutching his head with a scroll in his hands. Quickly getting up she heads over to him, and tries to get a grip on him,"Honey, please calm 's alright you're safe."

Naruto looks over just noticing his mom. Though it wasn't enough to calm him down. As she tried to embrace him in a hug he pushed away, and got off the bed."NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD AHH!" Falling to his knees he stops clutching his head. "I DIDN'T MEAN TOO I SWEAR!" Suddenly he burst into tears._  
_

"_Who's dead? What happened to you Naruto?" _thought Kushina as she tried to calm down her son. Then suddenly Tsunade burst into the room, "What's going on he-" Looking down at Naruto. She rushes over to him, "Naruto calm down! It wouldn't do you any good if you just collapse again."

Naruto's crying ceases. He rushes over to Tsunade and embraces her in a hug, "Gr-randma Tss-unade I-I dd-in't mee-an tt-oo."

Tsunade just hugs him back. Looking at Kushina she gives her a questioning look. Kushina just shook her head,"He just woke up like this. I don't know what's he's talking about."

Tsunade having understood grabs Naruto and brings him back to his bed."Okay Naruto. Calm Down. Then tell us what happened."

Naruto having understood what she said begun to calm down.

"What happened to you last night Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto looked at her and stuttered back,"Uhh-h Sh-hisui att-tacked me. Thh-en I defff-ended -I Sww-ord ww-ent throo-ugh…" Shaking his head to compose himself, he gulped and continued, "I stabbed him with my sword,then he died….But I didn't know it was him! I swear you have to believe me! HH-e had a mask!"

Tsunade's and Kushina's eyes went wide, "_Shisui did this?Was he with Itachi?"_

"Why did Shisui do this?" asked Kushina, "Was he with Itachi?"

Naruto's eyes went wide with the mention of Itachi. Then he remembered what Shisui told him. _"_Did Itachi really kill his clan?!"

Tsunade and Kushina gasped, "Naruto we never told you about that! How did you know?"

Naruto closed his eyes, _"So, Itachi really do it."_ He was about to respond when he remembered what Shisui told him,"_you can never let anyone know the truth." _

"He told me before he died." replied Naruto taking a huge breath, "Though I thought he was just making up lies."

"Honey, why did Shisui attack you?" asked Kushina

Naruto just gritted his teeth, "I don't know. He said he wanted to test me. He said he was already dieing. So he wanted to see how far I had progressed…."

Naruto´s mind was racing at a million miles per hour, "_Do I tell them? No Shisui said not to…..though he did this to me. Why?"_

Tsunade looked at Naruto with full sorrow "Narut-"

"Can I just go home. I want to get some rest." interrupted Naruto."Has the Uchiha funereal passed?

"Yes, yesterday…"replied Kushina.

Naruto closed his wanted to go pay his respect to Shisui, but at the same time he felt so bitter towards him.

"Okay, Can we go mom." said Naruto as he headed for the door.

Tsunade just sighed,"I'm not suppose to let you go,but I'll make an please Naruto take it easy."

Naruto stopped as he opened the door and in a monotone voice he replied,"Okay."

As Kushina and Tsunade saw Naruto leave. A face of worry crossed Kushina and Tsunade. Kushina followed behind his son.

**Many hours later at the Cemetery.**

The whole village had heard the unfortunate news about the Uchiha clan. That Itachi had massacred his clan, and had only spared the children. Which weren't many just 13 of the 67 of the Uchiha clan. A huge funereal had been set by the Hokage. Not all the village attended, but a majority of it did.. After his mother told Minato about Shisui's death. Minato proceeded to add him to the graves. Which left Kushina baffled since Shisui had tried to kill Naruto, but Minato wouldn't explain it to Kushina.

Naruto has been just thankful he hadn't seen his dad all day. He didn't know what he would do if he saw him in front of him. He was holding so much anger towards him. As well he got really ticked off when Mito greeted him. She just asked if he was alright, and left. From that moment he decided to just stop trying. Even though Shisui had asked him to, he just couldn't stand it anymore. The only reason he had attempted to even talk to her was because Shisui had asked him to. She never tried to say anything back, and took him for granted. Though the only person he really couldn't complain about was his mother.

He was very grateful she was there. He probably would of just stayed in his room if it wasn't for her. For the first time in his life he actually felt like his mother cared. She had actually asked him what he wanted to eat! I mean asked him! As well from what he heard from Mito's complaining she stood by his side all 3 days. He couldn't help but hug his mother. For probably the first time in his life he hadn't felt overlooked.

Even after all of this Naruto had decided he needed to go cemetery. He felt if he could find closure it would be there. Naruto was walking down the road to the cemetery. On his way he could see people looking at him. Some waved because he was the son of the 4th Hokage. Yet he saw some kids point at him and snicker. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit anger,"_They're laughing at me just after what happened?….though I have been in coma for 3 days." _Naruto just sighed, "_I'm such a mess I don't know whether I should be angry or that I wouldn't let get to me. Are now getting to me." _

Turning the corner he walked into the cemetery. As he walked down the rows of graves. He made his way down to the Uchiha memorial. As he reached the place he begun going down the rows, which were alphabetical, until he made his ways to the S's. Taking a deep breath he made his way to Shisui's grave. Naruto looked down. He knew that their was no body in the grave, but he couldn't help but fall to his knees. As he stared down the grave be begun to cry.

"Why did you do this to me Shisui?!"quietly asked Naruto tears flowing down his face, "Why did you have to die?!"

Naruto couldn't help but cry. What Shisui had done, no what he had done was just too much. He didn't know to be angry at himself or at Shisui. Shisui said he did this for him, but he didn't know what to think. Naruto just stayed quiet, as he thought to himself. He didn't notice a small figure walk up to him. The little figure walked up to Naruto and whispered, " Excuse me Sir."

Naruto turned around and noticed it was a blacked hair girl. She had the same dark eyes as all the Uchiha. Though they were a little puffy. Naruto slowly moved to the right, curios about the girl he stayed. Naruto taking a better look at her noticed she looked a lot like Shisui. Though in a feminine way. He watched as the girl placed a white flower on top of his grave. Naruto couldn't help but ask,

"Did you know Shisui?"

The girl just looked up. As she tried to speak her voice choked a little, "Ye-ss, he was my big cousin. He would sometime look after me because moo-mmmy would sometimes be out on missions. He was pretty funny and nice. I….miss him and mommy the most."

The little girl begun to let some tears flow out. Naruto suddenly felt like running away. He really wasn't good with little kids,even though he was a kid. Though suddenly Shisui's voice crossed his mind, _"Take care of the next generation of the Uchiha." _Naruto took a deep breath. Maybe this is was why Shisui did what he did._ "I can do this. I won't run away!"_

"Yeah he was pretty funny wasn't he, but I don't think he would find it very funny to see you cry." replied Naruto. "What's your name by the way? Aren't you a little young to be here alone."

"My name is Haruka and I'm 5! So, I can take care of myself!"replied the little girl finally wipping the tears as her fiery attitude started to bubble her reaction, Naruto finally did something he hadn't done in days, he smiled. "_Fiery and confident just like Shisui…."_

Naruto blinked at that thought. Wasn't he just confused about Shisui minute ago? Why was he so happy with this?

Getting rid of the thought he teased the girl, "I don't know you look like a squirt to me."

Haruka just pouted,"You can't call me a squirt! You're probably like 10!"

"I'm 11 by the way. So tell me why are you here alone?" asked Naruto. Haruka's little pouty face turned into a sad one,"I wanted to bring Shisui a flower, but the lady taking care of us wouldn't let me. So I snuck off."

Naruto just sighed even though he had done the same,"I don't think the lady will be too happy with you. As well she must be worried sick."

Haruka replied, "I don't care, I said I was gonna say bring Shisui a flower and that its it. By the way how do you know so much about him? Who are you?"

Naruto made a little choke sound. He had a little trouble responding but he replied, "He was my sensei… and he was my best friend."

Naruto eye's widen at what he just said. Though suddenly his mood changed, _"Yes he is my best friend. Regardless of what happened. I guess thats what I needed to confirm."_

"Yeah my…best friend. As well my name is Naruto." finished Naruto.

Haruka eyes went wide, "Your Naruto? Wow Shisui told me about you, he said that you were a really good ninja. " Haruka looked at her feet," Can I ask you something?"

Naruto looked back a bit curious at her change of attitude,"What?"

"Well, my mommy didn't like you very much. She thought that an Uchiha should teach an Uchiha. So why did Shisui teach you?" innocently asked Haruka.

Naruto just gave a loud sigh. He really didn't like when the Uchiha would criticize Shisui teaching him. "Well the first reason was because Shisui believed I was a lot like him. As well me and Shisui were like…..no we were well if you believe an Uchiha can only teach an Uchiha. Well…"

Closing his eyes for a second he reopened them. Unaware himself he had shown the girl a fully matured Sharingan. The little girl gasped, "Wow…. your an Uchiha?"

Naruto shook his head,"No, I'm from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. The Namikaze clan are cousins of the Uchiha, and Uzumaki cousins of the Senju. Since I have both Senju and Uchiha blood I can activate the Sharingan. So in a way yes I am, but not fully."

The girl was still in awe,"How did you already master it? My mother said it usually took an Uchiha until the age of 15 to reach its full potential. Only Shisui and….Itachi did it early."

Naruto looked at the girl confused"_Mastered? I only have two tomoe….unless." _Naruto reached to his shoe. Pulling out a small knife. He looked into the reflection. As he saw he let a loud gasp,"_Shisui….you did this for me didn't you." _Naruto let out a tear. He had finally understood why Shisui had done what he had done. As he remembered what he had said a long time ago.

**Flashback no jutsu. **

Naruto was panting as he was finishing his last exercise. He deactivated his sharingan, as he caught his breath. He had seen the difference between an immature sharingan and a mature sharingan. Shisui's sharingan made him look like he didn't have any in the first place. So he couldn't help but ask, "Hey Shisui how did you mature your sharingan so quickly?"

Shisui just looked at him,"Naruto there's no easy way if that's what you're asking. Though there are two ways in one may reach the third and final stage."

That peeked Naruto's interest,"Two ways?"

Shisui nodded his head, "Yes, one of course is to train it to the limit. Though the second is similar to just activating the Sharingan. A normal Uchiha could activate it when they are in great danger. Though for you its a little different."

Naruto gave him a questioned look, "What do you mean?"

"Well not to bring back bad memories,but you activated your sharingan because of great grief. The "betrayals" of your parents was enough emotion to help activate them." replied Shisui.

Naruto asked, "I understand that,but why is that?"

"Well, you see when one isn't a full blooded Uchiha it takes more than danger to activate the Sharingan,since they don't have enough of the gene in their blood. So it takes a deeper emotion. Such as grief, and anger." replied Shisui. "Though unless you want to lose someone precious. I think you should just stick to the road of hard work."

Naruto waved his hands in the air, "Come on Shisui you know I'm not power hungry. As well I can never cause intentional harm to those around me."

Shisui just smiled at him, "Good because I just remembered. I won't be able to take you out for ramen. I have a mission." Then he disappeared in a poof.

Naruto just blinked then yelled, "SHISUI!"

**Flashback no jutsu release**

Naruto couldn't help but cry. He had finally understood. Shisui knew he was gonna die. So he made sure his death wasn't in vain. He made sure the Naruto would be strong enough. Yes he had found his closure. Though for a moment he forgot about the little girl.

"I'm sorry I brought back bad memories. Please don't cry." begged the Haruka as she too was about to cry.

Naruto composed himself not wanting to see the girl cry again,"Don't worry Haruka. Its alright." As he embraced her in a hug. "Why don't I take you back to the orphanage."

Haruka shook her head,"I don't wanna go back yet. Its really lonely their. All the kids are like at least 3 years older than me or two years younger."

Naruto just though he hadn't lost all his family like her. He could understand one thing, loneliness. Naruto had felt it his whole life, when Shisui was away. Whether it was at school, home, or at the park. If he wasn't with Kakashi, Tsunade, Itachi, or Shisui. He was usually all alone.

Suddenly her stomach growled. The little girl blushed a little at the loud sound she made.

Naruto allowed a smile to escape his lips, "I guess we don't have to go back right away. How about we get something to eat?"

Haruka twiddled her fingers, "I don't know…. but only if its ramen!"

Naruto just smiled, "Well, lucky you I know the best ramen shop in town."

Haruka's eyes went wide, "Really! Mommy wouldn't let me have a lot. She said it was unhealthy." Haruka's eyes narrowed as she thought about her mother.

Naruto saw this, "Well, thats what I thought so to, but the old man there has this special soup for me. Its filled with vegetables, and lots of good meats. Its quite healthy actually. I bet your mother would have approved. "

Haruka looked at him, "Really! Well, lets go!" Grabbing him by the arm she dragged him out. Though before she did he gave Shisui's grave one last look and smiled. Then looked back at the girl. The little grieving girl he had seen a moment ago was now all smiles. It was like even if the world stopped spinning her smile wouldn't fade. As they raced to to the shop, he couldn't help but to laugh with her. He was only 11 but he felt kind of silly.

Naruto and Haruka sat down in the stand. Naruto called out, "Ayame 2 training specials."

A brunette girl faced them, "Coming right up Naruto. As well who's the girl?"

"My names Haruka!" answered Haruka for Naruto.

Ayame laughed a little at the hyper girl, "It seems Naruto you have found your former self."

Naruto just sighed and Haruka pouted, " I wasn't that bad was I?"

"Oh, Naruto you used to be such a hyper kid before you started training. Even I couldn't handle you." replied Ayame as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Haruka looked at Naruto, "Hey Naruto what did she mean "former self"?"

"Well, you see I used to be lots like you Haruka. Always hyper, and brash" replied Naruto.

"I'M NOT BRASH!" screamed Haruka. Naruto just smiled, "Whatever."

Haruka stopped her pouting, "You know Naruto you aren't that bad. Especially since you bought me some ramen."

"No problem Haruka. I know you're having a little trouble." replied Naruto.

"No it's not just that. You've been the first person since….the incident to actually do something. I mean people say they're sorry for me, but they didn't go out of their way like you did." said Haruka as she let out a tear. Reaching for a hug, "So thank you."

Naruto returned the hug a bit. "As I said no problem."

Haruka whipping away the tears couldn't help but ask, "Umm Naruto maybe you could come visit me tomorrow. Its a bit lonely at the orphanage. So maybe…."

Naruto looked at the little girl. To be honest he really didn't want to get too attached to her, since what just happened with Shisui, but he couldn't say no to hear sorrowful face, " Sure Haruka, as well once you start becoming a ninja,well if you become a ninja, I could train you too."

Haruka's face lit up at Naruto's response, "Thank you Naruto! And yes I want to become a great Ninja like my mom and Shisui!"

Suddenly Ayame appeared, "Heres the food!" Putting down two bowls, "Haruka be a little careful its hot honey."

"Well, time to eat." stated Naruto as he pulled out a pair of chopstick, with Haruka doing the same. As Naruto was halfway through his food.

"Thanks a lot Big Brother Naruto." said Haruka. Naruto choked on his food."What did you say?!"

Haruka was a bit nervous at his response, "Umm well my mother said that her older brother always took care of her, and you're taking care of me. So you're kind of like my big brother." Looking down into her bowl, " I'm sorry if I upset you.I"

Naruto's grin was so wide it almost fell of his face, _"Maybe I can't find a sister in Mito, but Haruka….I promise to protect you." _

"It's fine Haruka." Naruto returned to eating his food, "Perfectly fine."

Haruka smiled and reflected, "_Maybe I didn't lose all my real family in Massacre." _

"Alright big brother!" as she returned to eating her bowl. Unnoticed by her, Naruto stared at the space in front of him, "_I truly understand why you did it know Shisui." _Looking at Haruka, "_To protect those close to you. To protect Haruka, the rest of the Uchiha kids and me...So this is __The Will of Fire...and I will be the next to carry the torch."_

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE THATS IT FOR NOW! WHAT DO THINK OF ADDING HARUKA? IT WAS JUST SOMETHING THAT CAME TO ME. AS WELL I PROMISE AFTER CHAPTER 4 I WILL START ADDING SOME MORE ACTION! AS WELL I'M GONNA MAKE THE CHUNIN EXAM MATCHES DIFFERENT! **

**AS WELL THANKS FOR THE MANY FAVS AND FOLLOWS. I NEVER EXPECTED THIS STORY TO GET SO MANY IN LITTLE TIME. FOR THOSE WHO READ THE ****NARUTO UZUMAKI:SAVIOR OF THE OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN ****. I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER BY THE END OF THE MONTH. BUT MY PRIORITY IS IN THIS STORY. SORRY!**


	5. CH4 Final Academy Days Part 1

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-4 Final Academy Days part 1

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

**3 months later….**

It had been 3 months since the Uchiha incident. 6 months until he would be able to become an official ninja. Even though he had flirted with the idea of graduating 2 months ago, he remembered his promise to Shisui. As well he had another reason. He also wanted to spend more time with his new little sister, Haruka.

He remembered the first couple days visiting her. She was so excited she couldn't help but bounce all over the place. Naruto had a bit of trouble handling her. Yes, he had been the same at the age of 5, but this was ridiculous. The little girl couldn't stay still for more than 5 minute. She always wanted to do something, that Naruto had never done before. Things he should have done, but he was too obsessed with becoming a ninja. Yet, through all the embarrassment and headaches, Naruto couldn't help but love the little girl like a real sister. He would always spoil her, with his pocket-money. As well do almost anything with her. As well he couldn't wait until she became older to start teaching her how to become a ninja. Though this would all have to wait because now Naruto was stuck in the middle of his academy class.

Naruto was sitting in the far back left corner of the room. He was sitting in the sit by the wall, while Shikamaru and Choji occupied the other two seats. Shikamaru was just sleeping, and Choji was silently eating away at some chips. Naruto was debating whether to ask his mother for help in fuuinjutsu,"_Fuuinjutsu would be perfect for the technique I'm creating. Though it would be a while until I actually use it. Should I ask her? I mean she has been much nicer to me, and spending more time with me.….Maybe, I should giver her a chance." _

Then suddenly two pieces of chalk went flying toward his direction. He was able to notice that one piece was aimed at him, and the other at Shikamaru. Grabbing his eraser he threw it at the one aimed at Shikamaru's head, and tilting his head to the left evading the piece of chalk thrown at him. Naruto smirked he really liked showing off to his favorite sensei, Iruka.

Iruka just gave Naruto a quick smile, _"Naruto….you're really good. Its hard to believe you aren't a genin yet." _As Iruka looked around the classroom. He saw the shock in everyones' face. Many were impressed,never seeing such reflexes. Kiba looked at him with jealousy. While Mito looked a bit impressed. Ino and Sakura were rambling something about trying to be like Sasuke. Hinata just gave Naruto a smile. Shino gave a somewhat impressed face. While Sasuke showed no emotion. He wasn't surprised by the Naruto's reflexes.

"Impressive Naruto….BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN BOTH YOU AND SHIKAMARU CAN SLACK OFF IN CLASS! SO PAY ATTENTION!" yelled Iruka as his head expanded.

Shikamaru slowly lifted his head, "Can you turn it down, and thanks Naruto." Then he slowly perched his head back down.

Suddenly a big tick mark appeared on Iruka's head, "WAKE UP SHIKAMARU! PAY ATTENTION!"

The class suddenly erupted in laughter. Some of them were laughing at Iruka's failure at controlling them, while some laughed at Shikamaru's lazy response.

Suddenly one brown haired kid with red marking on his face stood up, "Iruka-sensei just give up! Its not like their gonna become ninja's anyways. They're a bunch of idiots who don't pay attention."

"Kiba don't talk about your classmates like that. Anyone here can become a great ninja with effort." retorted Iruka.

Then suddenly a blond haired girl stood up, "Though they never try sensei! There's no way they can become great ninjas!"

"Ino-" said Iruka as he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Shut your mouth Ino and Kiba. You see the reason we don't pay attention to this is because we already know it! As well being a ninja isn't just about knowing your history. You also have to know how to fight in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. So, until you can beat either one of us in this, just shut your face!"

"WHY YOU!" replied Ino as she was ready to go pummel him.

"I can beat you in anything Naruto! Bring it on!" fired back Kiba as his eyes ignited into little flames.

Sasuke who had watched all this just grunted. He knew a bit more of Naruto's full abilities, and he knew there wasn't a genin alive that could beat could probably go toe to toe with a chunin like Iruka. Sasuke knew he couldn't defeat Naruto. It hurt his ego a lot, but he eventually came to accept it. It was actually Naruto himself who had helped drop his ego a bit. He remembered meeting up with him a few months ago.

**Flashback no jutsu…..2 months ago**

**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique **A huge ball of fire quickly erupted from Sasuke's mouth. The huge ball of fire quickly destroyed the five practice dummies in front of him. Sasuke was breathing hard._ "I need to get stronger, but my limit is only 5 a is pathetic. If I want to get him, I need to get stronger." _

Meanwhile a blue eyed redhead was a few trees away, watching him practice his technique. Naruto's eye's quickly changed from their deep blue to a bloody red. With 3 tomoe around the pupil. Naruto watch curiously with his sharingan. He could tell that his problem was that he had below average chakra control, therefore hindering his growth in the technique. Though his sharingan could also see the hatred in his eyes. "_So...much….hatred. I see what Haruka meant."_

**Flashback inside a flashback**

Naruto was walking down the village with Haruka perched on his shoulders. Naruto was taking Haruka back to the orphanage, after they had gone to the were just enjoying each other's silence as they made their way there. Suddenly Haruka broke the ice,

"Hey Big Brother can you do me a favor?" asked Haruka

Naruto gave Haruka a strange look. She wasn't the one to dance around something. She was usually quite blunt. "What is it Haru."

Haruka gave him an angry look, "It's not Haru! Its Haruka!"

"What ever Haru."smirked Naruto as he looked up to her pouty face, "So, what is it? You're usually quite straightforward about wanting something."

Haruka dropping her pout, "Oh yeah! I was wondering if you could talk to Sasuke."

Naruto gave her a curious look. Taking her down from his shoulders, he put her on the ground. Kneeling down to her eye level, "Why? Is he bothering you?"

Haruka gave a shrug, "Not really, but he is always so lonely. As well he only talks about getting revenge on Itachi….I told him that you said that revenge was pointless, but he wouldn't listen." Haruka started to look glum, "So, I was wondering if you could help because I don't want to lose anymore family."

Naruto responded with a sigh,"_I forgot about 's right….I have to do something about it. What was Itachi thinking! For being such a genius he really screwed this one up….I guess it was the only way to shrug any suspicions on the village…..What to do? What to do?"_

"Don't worry about it." said Naruto as he kept giving the situation some taking his attention from it, he teased Haruka. "I'll take care of it. Anything else my little Haru?"

Haruka gave him an annoyed look. Then suddenly a big grin covered her face, "Well,now that you mention it….how about some ice cream!"

Naruto backed off, "Haruka I don't know….last time the orphanage lady almost killed me for bringing you late."

Haruka did the only jutsu she knew, **Puppy Eye Jutsu**, "But….you….said…. if I wanted anything else! And I want ice cream!I thought I was your little Haru…."

Naruto tried to look away, but he fell victim to her puppy eyes."Fine-"

"Yes! YES! I want chocolate and vanilla!" screamed Haruka.

Naruto grabbed her hand looking defeated, "Let's go…."

**Flashback inside of flashback end**

"_I really need to be careful around just talking with him won't work. Maybe I should…." _

He watched as Sasuke went through the hand signs for the **Fireball Jutsu.** "_I guess it's now or never." _

Just as he released his jutsu. Naruto jumped in front of his target. Going through his own hand signs, **Water Release: Wild Water Wave****. **Suddenly a large jet of water was shot out of Naruto's mouth. The jet of water collided with the fireball canceling out the technique. Leaving behind a small amount of mist. As the mist cleared, Naruto was facing directly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at Naruto angrily, "_What does he want! He's interrupting my training!"_

"What do you want?" bluntly stated Sasuke.

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I was wondering why you were training so hard. It seems you're desperate to become stronger, but for what?"

Sasuke glared Naruto down, "What does it matter to you? You wouldn't understand."

Naruto just give a small laugh, "What makes you think I wouldn't understand? Maybe I could even help you out-"

"You can't help me, as well I don't want help."boldly stated Sasuke .

Naruto just sighed. Closing his eyes he reopened off the 3 tomoe in his eyes. Sasuke seeing his eyes stepped back, "There's no way….How do you have those eyes!" retorted Sasuke.

"I'm from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan….I really hate explaining this….Anyways The Namikaze are cousins to the Uchiha, while the Uzumaki to the Senju. Since I have blood of both I can activate the Sharingan." explained Naruto

Sasuke looked skeptically at Naruto. Then without reserve Sasuke demanded, "Train me."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke already expecting this, "You don't have enough of it."

Sasuke's eyes just grew wide as he remembered what Itachi said,_"You don't have enough hatred."_

Sasuke suddenly became so angry, "I do too! I challenge you right here and now!"

Naruto just shook his head. Not aware that Sasuke was thinking about hatred, "Follow me I'll help you get what you need."

With that Naruto just walked off. Sasuke debated whether or not to follow him, "_Could he help me get more hatred?Is this how he already mastered the Sharingan? I guess it won't hurt." _

Sasuke hurried after Naruto.

**(Center of the Village)**

Naruto was just walking silently as he walked down the street with Sasuke they walked along Sasuke couldn't help but ask, "How long have you had the sharingan?"

Naruto stopped walking turning to Sasuke, "Well, I've had it since I was 9" Sasuke eyes widen at how early he got it, feeling a bit jealous. "Though it took a lot of work to master it, since I'm not a full blooded Uchiha. I just recently mastered it. You could probably master it in a year and half. So, how long have you had it?"

Sasuke looked away mumbling something. Naruto not having heard him,"What did you say?"

Sasuke looked back at him, "I haven't aweken it…."

Naruto suddenly burst out laughing. Sasuke suddenly felt rage once again bubble out, "Its not funny!"

Naruto controlling himself, "Are you sure? Not to be rude or anything, but the one teaching me said an Uchiha can awaken it by simply seeing someone they know die. I mean wasn't the….massacre enough?"

Sasuke looked a bit shocked at the information._ "I've never heard that before? Who exactly was his sensei?" _

"Well, I guess….It wasn't enough for me." retorted Sasuke.

Naruto looked impassively at Sasuke, "Have you even tried channeling chakra to your eyes?"

Sasuke felt dumbfounded of never trying that before. Quickly taking his advice he channeled chakra to his eyes. Suddenly everything changed. He saw everything slow down a notch, as well he could see signs of chakra inside the people around him. "Amazing…."

"Stop that you don't have the proper control. You'll burn through your chakra to easily."said Naruto, "Let's go we're here." 

Sasuke looked at where they were. Looking up he noticed it was the orphanage in which most of the Uchiha kids stayed. "What are we doing here? I thought you were gonna help me get stronger?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing." said Naruto as he walked in. Sasuke just followed behind him a bit nervous,"_What if I have to kill….one of my clansmen?Is that how he got so strong?" _

Suddenly they appeared in the front office. We're a young lady around her late 20's was sitting in a desk, "Hello Naruto are you here to see Haruka? Oh…Sasuke right? You here to see some family I'm guessing?"

Sasuke not knowing what to say just let Naruto respond, "Yes, and yes. If you don't mind we'll head there ourselves."

The lady nodded at Naruto, "That's fine go right ahead, but Naruto….please keep it always seem to get a bit out of hand when you're with Haruka. "

Naruto sweat dropped as he nodded back and signaled for Sasuke to follow. They walked towards the hall to the lady's left. They walked past many doors as Sasuke asked,"What are we doing here?"

"Sasuke what's your dream in life?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto angrily . He really hated how he kept answering his questions with questions. It annoyed him to no end, "It isn't a dream because I will make it a reality. My goal is to restore my clan to it's former glory an-"

"Stop right there." said Naruto, "You said you want to restore it's former glory right?"

Sasuke just nodded not knowing where this was going.

"Well, the Uchiha clan was known for it's police force right? They were known for bringing justice, and protecting everyone. If you truly want to restore your clan to it's former glory you will drop your thirst for revenge." stated Naruto out of the blue.

Sasuke responded, "You don't understand! For me to be strong I have to kill Itachi. He told me-" 

"You must be the biggest idiot alive, dattebayo!" cut in Naruto. "Why would you listen to person that KILLED YOUR CLAN! If were you I wouldn't listen to one word that piece of trash said!"

Sasuke's eye widen as he realized what Naruto said was right. Though Naruto continued,

"You want to know what my sensei said? He said that one became truly strong when they have the will to protect someone they care for! My sensei….Shisui Uchiha." Sasuke jumped at that voice, "_Shisui taught him? This was the kid that Itachi said would be my rival! Though didn't Shisui die before the massacre?" _

"Shisui was a probably as strong or stronger than Itachi. He was gonna stop Itachi….but he died." said Naruto as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke quickly retorted, "If he was so strong! Then why did he die at Itachi's hands?"

Naruto lifted his head in anger,"He didn't die at his hands! Not a lot of people know this, but someone got in his way. Someone that wanted his Mangekyo Sharingan!" Naruto covered his mouth at what he said.

Sasuke looked at him in shock,"Mangekyo Sharingan? He had it! So that means he had to kill his best friend! As well if he had it there would be no way he would lose!"

Naruto shook his head. Looking around to make sure no one was around he continued, "Shisui told me that their was a second way to activate it. To work the sharingan to the point it naturally evolves into the Mangekyo. Killing your best friend is the easy way out."

Sasuke was amazed at Shisui's ability of the Sharingan. He remembered his father praising him a few times, but he had no idea that he was that skilled. _"To naturally evolve the sharingan to the Mangekyo. That must take some serious skill or everyone would have it. " _

"That still doesn't explain how he lost, if he had the Mangekyo Sharingan." retorted Sasuke

"_I can't tell him about Danzo. He will quickly connect the dots. Though If I twist the story a bit." _thought Naruto. "Do you really think Itachi killed the Uchiha clan by himself? There was someone else you know."

"Who was it? I'll kill him too then!" said Sasuke finally confirming his suspicions.

Naruto looked at the window, "Shisui didn't know who it was exactly, but he had an orange mask and the Mangekyo Sharingan. He claimed to be….Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke eye's widen in shock, "But shouldn't he be….dead? As well why would he attack his own clan?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know, but I have a few theories. Shisui told me he was the one behind the Nine Tails attack 11 years ago. So, I believe it was to weaken the village to get his revenge, or…. he still holds a grudge against the clan for joining the leaf."

Sasuke was trying to process all of this. "Who else knows?"

Naruto shrugged again, "I don't know. I know that all jonins are aware of the masked man, but his involvement in the massacre? Probably just the hokage and the advisors."

Sasuke blinked on how Naruto addressed his father, "Shouldn't you say father, or dad?"

For the second time Sasuke had seen Naruto lose his cool, "That….man doesn't know what a father means if it hit him right in the head. Now let's go."

"_He must have issues with his father. It's probably since his sister is a jinchuuriki. She probably get's lots of attention, while he gets none. Kind of like I was with my father…." _quickly summed up Sasuke. "Shouldn't we be training to get stronger? What if this guy comes back?"

"We will eventually, but do you know how Madara was defeated?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke answered, "Well the first hokage defeated him."

"Yes, but he defeated him because he had the Will of Fire." explained Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him curiously, "The Will of Fire?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, the Will of Fire. The Will to protect all those close to you….no matter what. Harashima had the Will to protect Konoha no matter what. Therefore he had the strength to defend everyone. To defeat his biggest rival, Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke thought it over in his head, "_The Will of Fire…." _

"But who do you have to protect? I mean you don't sound on good terms with your father. No offense but you and your sister Mito don't really act like siblings. More like people forced to greet each other. That only leaves what…your mother?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto didn't respond right away. As they finally made their way to an orange door. He knocked and responded, "You're right. I'm not on best terms with my family, but I have someone else. She's kind of like a little sister. That's who I want to protect."

Sasuke wondered who this girl was. Though his question was quickly answered as the door swung opened and he heard a little girl yell, "BIG BROTHER NARUTO!"

The girl quickly tackled Naruto to the ground, "Calm down Haruka. I come visit you everyday." said Naruto as he chuckled at her antics.

"I know but its so boring! Want to go t-" Haruka stopped talking as she noticed who was with Naruto. "Umm,hi big cousin Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the girl remembering who she was, "_Wasn't she like the daughter of mother's cousin, Mina?"_

"Hn….Haruka." said Sasuke.

Haruka deadpanned at his response, "What?..."

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch a little. Naruto laughed at Haruka's reaction. Then suddenly a few other kids appeared at the door. "Hey it's cousin Sasuke!" yelled a nine year old with his brown hair in a ponytail.

"Shut up Ken!" retorted another boy with black hair hanging to his shoulders. He was probably around 8 years old.

"Make me Katashi!" retorted Ken.

"Just watch me!" said Katashi.

Suddenly another girl with long black hair walked in, "BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND!" Both of the boys hugged each other as they backed away. Then the girl turned her attention to Sasuke and Naruto, "I'm so sorry about these idiots….So how are you doing Sasuke? We haven't seen you since that day."

"It's alright Aiko." said Naruto as he gave the boys a pitiful look. "As for Sasuke I guess I'll let him respond."

Sasuke looked around at his "family".He hadn't noticed until now, how he had abandoned them. "_I can't believe I haven't taken time to visit them. I'm no better than him…."_

Naruto watched as Sasuke didn't respond. He decided to respond for him, "Well, you see guys its just he has a had a bit more trouble than you guys. To get over the fact what his-Itachi did."

"Well you should've came earlier than! What's family for? To help each other out of course!" added Aiko.

"Yeah!" yelled both Katashi and Ken.

Sasuke just stared dumbfounded at his family. He didn't know what to say, "_What do I say?"_

Then suddenly he felt a tug at his shorts. Looking down he saw a kid probably no older than 3. Looking at the kid, he had his hands up. Motioning to pick him up. Sasuke not evening thinking about it his body just picked up the kid. As he got a better look he noticed the kid looked a lot like Itachi. His hair had the long hair with two bangs in the just didn't have the two lines by his nose, and his hair was a lighter shade. Sasuke suddenly felt really numb. "_Am I not suppose to be the next head of the clan? But I put my family to the side. Though Naruto…. he looks to have gained their respect, and he also has mastered the sharingan. With what?.…. The Will of Fire? Will this truly make me strong?" _Looking around at his family he did something he hadn't done since before the massacre. Something he didn't think he would do until he had killed Itachi. He smiled. Not one of those smirks he would give, no a real genuine smile.

"I'm….sorry. I guess I was a bit selfish….Thanks Naruto." said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled back at Sasuke, "No problem. It was actually Haruka's idea."

Haruka blushed, "It was nothing! That's what's family for!"

Sasuke looked at the girl right by Naruto,_"She actually does look a lot like Shisui. Sister? Cousin? hmm No wonder Naruto is so attached to her." _

"Thanks….squirt." teased Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Haruka fell to their faces. Haruka because she couldn't believe she was called a squirt….again. Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke just said a and Haruka quickly got back up.

"Sasuke did you just say a joke?" asked Naruto in awe.

"So what?" said Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke Uchiha doesn't say jokes."

"Hn, whatever." said Sasuke

"I'M NOT A SQUIRT!YOU….YOU…..DUCKBUTT HAIRED FREAK!" yelled Haruka

Sasuke's eyebrow suddenly gave an unimaginable twitch,_ "Duckbutt haired freak? Only one person has called me that….Naruto!"_

Naruto burst out laughing. Soon followed the rest of the kids. Even the one that Sasuke was carrying. Sasuke just sighed in his attention to the kid he carried he asked,

"By the way what's your name?"

The little kid looked up at Sasuke. Shyling putting his head down he mumbled, "Daichi"

Sasuke nearly dropped the boy. _"Daichi?Itachi?" _

The kid seeing his reaction, went glum," I sowwy If my name sounds like tachi."

Sasuke seeing how he had affected the kid, "Don't worry about it…. The one that should be sorry is that man. I mean he tried to take your name. What a loser."

The kid's mood suddenly rose and he giggled. Sasuke just gave him a small smile.

Naruto just stared how Sasuke interacted with his younger family, "_Operation- Help the Emo. A success." _

_**An Hour Later….**_

"Bye Haruka, Ken, Katashi, Aiko, and Daichi," said Naruto as he walked out the building with Sasuke. Sasuke just gave the best wave and smile that he could.

Sasuke then turned his attention to Naruto, "You're still gonna teach me."

Naruto just let out a big sigh, "_Great…." _

"Fine, but I'm not gonna teach you any elemental jutsu's. I'm just gonna help you improve your chakra control, and some basic Uchiha genjutsu." replied Naruto.

Sasuke gave him curious look, "Chakra control? Why would I want to know that?"

Naruto just deadpanned, "_How am I considered the loser at the academy? If even the prodigious Uchiha doesn't know about intermediate chakra control exercises." _

"You know how you can only do the Fireball Jutsu a few times?" said Naruto.

Sasuke just nodded, "Yeah, so the best way to do more is to increase your chakra reserves."

Naruto shook his head, "Not exactly. Yes, that is important, but also is having great chakra control. If you can use the perfect amount, not any less or anymore. Then you can use the technique to the fullest potential. You see if you don't have perfect control over your technique then you may only use it 4 times a day. Though if you can have at least good control over it. You can increase that number depending on your chakra reserves. For example me. I have huge reserves since my mother is an Uzumaki. So, I can use the fireball technique up to 8 times."

Sasuke looked at him in shock, "_8 times? He's no older than me though?" _

"Though since fire is my weakest element I'm limited. I usually use Wind or Water. While having small control over lightning and fire." replied Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't hide how shocked he was, "4 different affinities? How? Only a few jonin can learn more than 2!"

Naruto just smirked, "I know Shisui-sensei had the same see I come from two different clans. I was fortunate to receive the Wind and Water from the Uzumaki Clan. Which are indeed my stronger affinities. Those I use more regularly. The other two I received from the Namikaze clan. Which are Fire and Lightning. Those are my minor ones. Though i really can't use the other two. I have poor control over them. I can't use any jutsu's over C-rank in that area. Unless I put tons of effort in it."

Sasuke skill couldn't help but stare in awe, "That's amazing….How did you get so strong."

Naruto just looked up to the sky. "I didn't want lose anyone else. After Shisui died….I….I made a promise that no one I cared about would die. Not while I'm alive…."

Sasuke watched Naruto as closely he to find a lie in what he said. Then he too looked up to the sky, "_Maybe….I can too." _Then suddenly without him realizing his thoughts took him back to those 5 kids he was just with. That's when Sasuke made his new resolve. "Naruto….'

Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke without looking back responded, "I'm still gonna kill Itachi…."

Naruto was just about to protest when Sasuke continued, "But first I will become strong, and look after those kids. I finally realized that they are more important than worrying about him. But once they grow up, I will kill him…."

Naruto smiled, _"This went better than I thought."  
_

"Let's go do these chakra control exercises." said Sasuke as he turned to walk down the road, toward the training grounds.

Naruto sighed, "_Well, I guess some things don't change." _Seeing that Sasuke had stopped to wait for him he pondered more, "_Go home and listen to Mito talk about Ino's new haircut….or watch how Sasuke comically fails, and whines about it….I guess it's settled"_

"Sasuke wait up. Let me buy some pock-I mean kunai." said Naruto.

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow, "Whatever hurry up."

**Flashback no jutsu end**

Sasuke gave a small smirk, _"These guys have no idea about you Naruto, but don't worry I'll be sure to give you some competition. I will definitely surpass you, but I feel like Itachi will come first. His resolve is weak against mine. Though yours is a different story…."_

Sasuke watched how Naruto and Kiba almost engaged in a small fight, though Iruka was able to break everything up.

Iruka suddenly yelled out, "Alright, class since your classmates feel so confident about knowing everything that is needed to know. I will be giving you a pop quiz!"

Suddenly a bunch of the kids groaned. "_Great" _ thought Sasuke as he fell back to his emotionless state.

(After the academy)

Sasuke and Naruto were walking out of the academy. Naruto had made a clone to distract Sasuke's herd of fangirls, "So, were gonna train today? I kind of wanted to take on a sword similar to yours." asked Sasuke

Naruto just gave him a grin, "Oh, like me huh? Next thing you know you'll be taking my clothes."

Sasuke retorted, "Hn no way. That orange and black jumpsuit isn't the best choice. You should probably take something more interesting. Like a traditional Uchiha outfit."

Naruto sighed, "_He's still at it?" _

"Sasuke I won't change my clan name to an Uchiha. I know you want to keep the Sharingan in the Uchiha clan, but I will be changing it to Uzumaki!" said Naruto.

"Whatever I was just suggesting." said Sasuke.

"Well not today, but if you want you could go take a look at the swords at a shop. Then pick one out. I'll help you out tomorrow, but got things to do today." said Naruto.

"We'll still visit Haruka if you want. I mean we do everyday." said Sasuke wondering what his friend had to do.

Naruto shook his head, "Not today, I'm gonna ask my mom to teach me some fuuinjutsu."

"I thought you were on thin ice with your family?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, but with my mom's its different. So, I'm gonna give her a chance."

Sasuke nodded, "That's great. I remember my mother was best friends with Kushina. She was a nice lady."

"Yeah….I guess she isn't too bad." said Naruto.

"See ya" Then Naruto disappeared in his **Shunshin**.

"I really need to learn that. Though he never uses all the hand signs." said Sasuke out loud.

**(UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE HOUSEHOLD)  
**

Naruto arrived in his leaf shunshin. Then suddenly he felt a fist connect to his temple. With pain rushing to his head, as he fell to the ground.

"STOP USING THE LEAF SHUNSHIN!" yelled Kushina as her hair was raised in the air.

"Owww….my head." moaned Naruto as he rubbed his head.

"Hm, you deserved that. I have to clean after you leaves every day!" retorted Kushina as her hair slowly lowered.

Naruto slowly got up, _"Maybe, I shouldn't ask her….Too late now."_

"So, why aren't you with Sasuke. You're usually aren't back until later." asked Kushina as she went back to cleaning some dishes.

"Umm….mom I was wondering if you could teach me some fuuinjutsu." asked Naruto.

Kushina stopped cleaning the dish, and let it fall to the ground. Quickly turning around she was all smiles, "Of course Naruto! I'll teach you fuuinjutsu dattebane!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Dattebane?"

Kushina let out a small blush, " It was a verbal tick when I was younger…."

Kushina and Naruto just stared at each other a minute, "So dattebayo…."

"Yeah" replied Kushina. Naruto didn't know exactly what to think. The more he learned about his mother, the more similar they seemed.

"My verbal tick is better." stated Naruto as he sat down at the table. Pulling out the basic sealing materials.

Kushina blinked. She didn't like to lose an argument, but she didn't know about boasting about the verbal tick she desperately tried to get rid of. Her son had put her in a tight spot, "_I don't know if he did it intentionally,but if he did then he is much smarter than I thought."_

"Whatever verbal ticks are dumb anyways." Kushina tried to cooly replied.  
Naruto just laughed, "That's not what Grandma Tsunade said. She thought it was adorable."

Kushina grinned, "Naruto seems to be Grandma's little boy. Is that it Nawuto. Are you grandma's little boy."

Naruto just blushed. Not happy that his little teasing had been turned against him, "Whatever let's start."

Kushina gave him a big smile. She had finally gotten her son to open up, "Okay let's start."

**(Hours later)**

Kushina watched as Naruto had been able to copy every single character to the smallest detail. She had told him to use the sharingan to do it faster, but he said he didn't want to rely on the sharingan too much. Naruto had told his mother that he didn't want to be a one trick pony. No, he wanted to excel in every aspect of the ninja. This swelled Kushina with pride. Though even without his sharingan his eyes were still able to copy every character to the smallest detail. Something that usually takes about 2 days, took him 4 hours.

"You're very talented Naruto. If you want we could start the basics of a regular sealing scroll. Then completely master it in a week or two." offered Kushina.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm going to meet someone. As well I want to make sure to remember all the characters first."

Kushina just nodded, " Good choice. I was usually too eager when learning about fuuinjutsu. Making many small mistakes. Thankfully none of them were serious…. Though who are you meeting? Is it a girl?" giggled Kushina.

Naruto blushed at what his mother was thinking. He quickly collected himself and responded, "Matter in fact I am."

Kushina's teasing face turned to a surprised one, "_He's already seeing a girl! Why didn't I know!" _

Naruto just grinned, "_Hehe….I so got you." _

Kushina's curiosity got the best of her, "Who is she? Can I meet her?"

Naruto grinned even more, "Why would you want to meet her? We're just friends."

Kushina waved her hands in the air, "Well, why wouldn't I want to meet your friends? It doesn't matter that she is a girl."

Naruto smiled, "_Her face when she realizes…." _

"Fine keep up" said Naruto as he formed a handsign and disappeared in a leaf **Shunshin.**

Kushina growled, " Naruto…." As she too disappeared in a **Shunshin.**

**(Outside the orphanage)**

Naruto was standing outside of the orphanage. He was waiting patiently for his mother. Suddenly Kushina appeared, and she made her way angrily toward Naruto.

"Naruto! I told you to stop using the Leaf **Shunshin**!" growled Kushina, "As well how could you leave not telling me where you went! I had to **Shunshin ** 5 times until you came in rage of my sensing abilities!"

Naruto shrugged, "I told you to keep up."

Kushina was about to hit him until he begun to walk into the Orphanage. Kushina looked up wondering who the girl could possibly be.

"Does she live here?" asked Kushina

"Yes" said Naruto.

Kushina and Naruto walked into the front office. Greeted by the same lady as before.

"Naruto I thought you weren't gonna come today. Haruka wouldn't stop asking about you."said the women.

Naruto nodded, "Don't want to keep her waiting."

The women nodded, "Go right ahead."

Kushina was pondering, "_Haruka?" _

Naruto walked down the same right hall as he had with Sasuke. Naruto and Kushina made their way to an orange door. Naruto knocked, and waited.

Kushina then blurted, "Is this girl your girlfriend?"

Naruto laughed, "There's no way she would be my girlfriend."

Kushina raised her eyebrow, "Why not,"

Naruto was about to respond when the door opened up. Then suddenly a black blur dashed to Naruto and tackled him. "BIG BROTHER YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto laughed, "You can't tackle me everytime I bring someone dattebayo."

Haruka looked up finally noticing Kushina, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

Turning her attention to Kushina, "Hello I'm Haruka Uchiha! Who are you?"

Kushina was a bit taken back, "_ Big Brother? Uchiha? I guess Naruto really cares about the remaining Uchiha clan. He even lets one call him Big Brother….I've never heard Mito call Naruto like that. With so much love and devotion."_

"Umm….I'm Naruto's mom, Kushina Uz-Namikaze.." said Kushina.

Haruka's eyes widen a bit, "You're Naruto's mom? But you look like a tomato!"

Kushina's eye gave a very irritated twitch, "_Tomato?!" _

"What did you call me squirt?!" shouted Kushina.

Now it was Haruka's turn to get mad, "I'M NOT A SQUIRT!"

Naruto just sweatdropped, "_Haruka, why do you have to insult everyone I bring?" _

"Mom's she's just kkidding!" awkwardly laughed Naruto.

"No-" Naruto covered her mouth, and gave his mom a smile.

Kushina just accepted and moved on, "Fine, I'll be going Naruto. I'll see you at home later. It was nice to meet you squirt."

Kushina walked out the door heading home. Naruto just let out the big sigh he was holding, then he let go of Haruka. Haruka fell to the ground, though quickly getting up. She yelled, "How dare she call me a squirt! That tomato looking freak!"

Naruto just sweatdropped, "Haruka, you can't insult people, and expect them not to insult you back. As well you kind of are a bit of a squirt…."

Haruka punched Naruto in the arm, "Whatever, let's go get some ramen. I've been waiting for you! By the way, Where were you?"

Naruto picked up Haruka and replied, "Sure, I'm kind of hungry too. As for the latter I was doing some special training."

"Big Brother? Why do you train so much?" asked Haruka "You're already plenty strong."

Naruto gave Haruka a big smile, "To protect you of course!"

Haruka gave him a frown, "Well, you don't need too! Because I'm gonna be a strong ninja! Then I'll be the one protecting you!"

Naruto just flicked Haruka's nose, "Until that day I'll have to protect you. So I can't slack off. Can I?"

Haruka just pouted, "Stop that! It's so annoying!"

"I don't know….Nahhh!" stated Naruto. Then forming a hand seal, Haruka and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**UCHIHA SURVIVING KIDS:**

Haruka Uchiha-F: Shisui's little cousin. Daughter of Mina Uchiha. 5 years old .

Ken Uchiha-M : Uchiha kid who survived Massacre-9 years old.

Katashi Uchiha-M : Uchiha kid who survived Massacre-8 years old.

Daichi Uchiha- M :Uchiha kid who survived Massacre- 3 years old. Strongly resembles Itachi.

Aiko Uchiha- F: Uchiha kid who survived Massacre- 10 years old.

**NOTE: THEY'RE ARE MORE KIDS,BUT I WON'T INTRODUCE THEM ALL FOR NOW. ONE OF THEM HAVE ALREADY GRADUATED. THE OTHERS WERE ADOPTED BY FAMILY FRIENDS. WHILE 2 MORE OF THEM ARE BABIES. SO THESE 5 WITH SASUKE ARE 6 OF THE 13 UCHIHA SURVIVORS ONLY ONES THAT WILL HAVE A SLIGHTLY BIGGER APPEARANCE ARE HARUKA AND FOR THE BABIES I PROBABLY WON'T INTRODUCE THEM AT ALL. SO DEAL WITH IT.**


	6. CH5 Final Academy Days Part 2

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-5 Final Academy Days part 2

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

**SIX MONTHS LATER, FINAL GRADUATION DAY**

The whole class was sitting in their seats. Each one sitting impatiently for the test to begun. Out all of those kids, there was also Mito Namikaze. The beloved daughter of the Fourth Hokage, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Mito was sitting by Ino, as usual. Though today she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. She was too busy looking at her annoying brother, Naruto.

She usually didn't give a care in the world about him. She didn't like how he liked to goof off in class, and act like he knew everything. She didn't hate him, she loved her brother in a way. Though she couldn't help but feel jealous. She hated being the center of attention, considered the hero for housing the Nine Tails. The only person who she felt understood her was Ino, her best friend. She envied the fact how Naruto just acted without a care in the world. Though what had really set her off was who she had seen Naruto with. A little girl who had been calling him Big Brother!

"_Did he just set me to the side? Don't I mean anything to him?" _jealously thought Mito. "_Why should I care anyways? I mean he never really talks to me." _

"Hey Earth to Mito!" interrupted Ino having noticed Mito not paying attention.

"Huh?" said Mito as she suddenly came back to the real world.

"Did you listen to anything I said Mito?" asked Ino. Then Ino looked to where she was staring. As she spotted Naruto. "_Does Mito have a problem with Naruto?" _

Ino shook her head as she faced her friend again, "I was saying how I hope I get a really good team next week! I mean after I pass the exam. I hope I get Sasuke!"

"Yeah….I hope I get a good team too….." muttered Mito as she moved the blond hair out of her face.

Ino sighed. "What's up with you and Naruto? Did you guys get in a fight or something?" 

Mito just shook her head, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Naruto and Sasuke were talking.

"It seems you've taken quite the liking to little Daichi?" asked Naruto.

"Hn, so what? He's better than that little devil sister of your's, Haruka." retorted back Sasuke.

Naruto sarcastically clutched his heart, "Ooo one straight into the heart. You're quite defensive about him huh?"

Sasuke just lowered his head, "The boy's very perspective, and smart at such a young age. He reminds me a lot of….Itachi."

Naruto just nodded, having understood what he was thinking, "You don't want him to turn out like him? Well, if that's the case don't push the idea of becoming a ninja."

Sasuke lifted his head in question, "Why?"

"You probably know this but Itachi was pressured by your father to become a ninja. So, he was forced to quickly go to the ranks."Naruto quickly took a deep breath. He really hated lying about Itachi. "So, he probably just cracked under the pressure. That's probably one of the reasons he ended up…."

Sasuke just nodded letting him know what he meant. An eerie silence overtook them. Then they continued their conversation, " You're right we shouldn't pressure any of them." replied Sasuke.

Naruto added, " Yeah we should let them take it slow and steady. I heard that the academy are now making them go 6 years, starting at the age of 6. So, Haruka will probably be joining since her birthday was 3 weeks Daichi won't have to worry about any of this, since he just turned 4 not too along either. "

"Hn" replied Sasuke. Naruto just sweatdropped at the classic Uchiha grunt. _"I'm so glad Haruka is nothing like the average Uchiha. Though I wonder how she will do when she joins the academy? Well, at least I won't have to worry about her when I go on missions. Cause today is the day I become a ninja!"_

Then suddenly Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room, followed by two of them being dark haired boy with really pale skin. He was wearing a short black jacket with 2 red stripes on them. With the jacket, he was wearing some black pants and sandals.

The other one was a girl with long brown hair,and a blue bandana in her hair. She also had pale skin, though not as pale as the first. She was wearing a dark blue kimono-shirt, a light blue skirt, and blue sandals.

Many of the students included Naruto were wondering who they were. Though their question was answered as Iruka spoke up, "Hello, class as many of you know, we will be taking our final exam today." Iruka then motioned the kids to come forward, "These two kids will be taking the exams with us. They might even end up being on your team, if they come to pass."

Then most of the class begun to groan and shout stuff like,

"That's not fair!"

"They should of taken the class too!"

Iruka then expanded his head and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

The class then settled down. As soon as they did Iruka continued, "They have had private tutoring that's all. The girl is Yakumo Kurama." spoke Iruka as he pointed at Yakuma. Yakuma looked very nervous, and was acting a bit shy. Then Iruka pointed at the boy, "The boy is Sai."

"You guys may take a seat." said Iruka as he gave both of them a smile. Naruto watched as Sai quickly found the closest seat. Which was right by Kiba. He then went on to make some comment about Dog Breath. Which Naruto comically watched Kiba go into a fit.

Naruto just chuckled, then the chuckle turned into a serious look, "_This kid fits the perfect description of a root ANBU. Well, according to the scroll Shisui gave me. His smile is fake, and he's bad at interacting with others. Hmm I wonder if he's a spy, or father got him out of root. Regardless I will be keeping my eye on him."_

Naruto then looked at the other new kid. He watched as she was still nervously trying to pick where to sit. Naruto looked to the where Sasuke and him were sitting. Since, he corned Sasuke into the wall his fangirls stayed away. Leaving an extra seat. "_I guess I should get this girl's story. Kurama clan? Hmm specialists in genjutsu. I wonder if this could be the girl that father mentioned? The one that had awaken their special kekkei genkai. " _

Waving at the girl to get her attention. He succeeded as the girl had turned to look right at him. He then motioned at the empty seat by him. He watched as the girl hurried across the room, and sat by him.

"Um… Hi I'm Yakumo." said Yakumo as she sat down.

"Naruto" replied Naruto then he pointed at Sasuke, "And the Emo here is Sasuke."

Sasuke just grunted, "Shut it whiskers."

Naruto's eyes turned into red flames, "Why you-"

Yakumo then interrupted Naruto with a small giggle, "Well, then nice to meet you Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke both blinked, "_Did she just act like a normal girl around Sasuke/Me?" _

"Umm nice to meet you too, Yakumo" replied Sasuke already gaining some respect for the girl. 

"Wow, your like the few of couple of girls that can resist Sasuke! What's your secret? It must be some medicine right? I alway had a feeling the girls in this class were crazy!" stated Naruto as he received a bunch of glares from the rest of the girls in the class.

Naruto then just chuckled nervously, as Yakumo just let out another giggle, "You're quite funny Naruto. I was a nervous wreck a minute ago, and now I can't stop laughing."

Naruto just smiled, "Well, that's me! So anyways what were you doing before you came here? I mean who was teaching you?"

Then Yakumo's expression took a sad one, "Well, I was being taught by a teacher who specialized in genjutsu, since my clan specializes in it. " Naruto nodded already knowing this, "Well….I really wasn't even suppose to be here. My teacher marked me as unfit to be a shinobi. She said I couldn't control my jutsus properly. Though the Fourth and Third Hokage decided to give me a chance. To prove myself through this test."

Naruto was clutching his fist, "_Unfit to be a shinobi…." _

"Well you better prove them wrong! You can never ever let anyone tell you, that you can't do something! Cause only you have the power to control what you can and can't do dattebayo!" said Naruto.

Yakuma was a bit taken back by his response, "_Prove them wrong…." _Then she smiled, " You're right Naruto. Thank you, I needed that."

Naruto just gave her a big thumbs up, while Sasuke just smirked at Naruto's antics. "_Naruto you may be one of the smartest people I know, but sometimes you act like such a kid. Though yet you can bring the best out of most people….Hn." _

"Inspiring speech Naruto but can you turn it down." asked Shikamaru as he stood two desks behind him. Naruto just smiled at his other friend, "No can do!" Shikamaru then muttered "Redheads are so much troublesome than blondes."

This then caused some commotion with the blondes of the class, all led by Ino. They all begun to verbally attack Shikamaru. Then Iruka interrupted them, "Alright, class settle down! We will begun with the written portion. Then we will continue with Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu." 

Iruka quickly passed out the test, and begging the exams. They had 30 minutes to finish it up. Though Naruto finished it in 15. So he was stuck waiting for 15 minutes. Though as soon as the test were collected. Mizuki led them outside for the Taijutsu portion, while Iruka graded the written portion. As they came outside Mizuki explained the rules,

"Alright simple enough. I will challenge each one of you inside this circle. Your objective is to stay inside and keep up for at least 3 minutes. I will continue until you're either forced out, or you reach the 6 minute mark. The longer you stay in the more points you will score. As well you can't use any weapons, or jutsus. Just taijutsu."

Many kids nodded their heads. Some of the civilians looked nervous. Though all the clan kids were relaxed. They normally did this with their families. As well it was just 3 minutes.

Naruto watched how most of the civilians ended up barely passing the mark. There was one or two that made it up to the 5 minute was kind of surprised that Sakura was able to make it up to the 4 minute mark. When a clan kid finally went up, Shino, he only managed 4 minutes. Which was reasonable enough to Naruto since his clan specializes in bugs, usually long distance. Then came Shikamaru who could of made it farther, but just stopped after 3 minutes. Then went Choji who did the same since, he was too lazy to continue. Yakumo only lasted 4 minutes. Ino, Mito, Hinata just barely missed the six minute mark. Kiba and Sasuke though did manage to last all six minutes. Then second to last came Sai. He only lasted 5 minutes, but it made Naruto uneasy, "_It almost looks like he's trying to hold back." _

"Naruto Namikaze, you're the last one." called out Mizuki.

Naruto just stepped into the ring. He then got into his own combination of the Uchiha and Uzumaki style, he had learned from his Mother and Shisui.

Mizuki then smirked, "_Good I just have to have him fail. Then my plan will be set in motion." _

The smirk made Naruto a bit he didn't have time to think about it because Mizuki yelled, "START!"

Mizuki then started to furiously attack thanks to Naruto's great reflexes he was able to dodge most of the vicious blows. As well even without the Sharingan, Naruto could keep up with all his movements. Naruto watched as his movements got faster, and dirtier. Mizuki started to try to get a knockout punch. Though to his surprise Naruto kept up. The rest of the class watched at the speed at they fought. Even Mito looked impressed at her brother's skill.

"_He's trying to purposely make me fail! As soon as the 3 minute mark comes along I'll take him out." _concluded Naruto as he dodged another punch.

"_This brat is good!' _thought Mizuki as he kept trying to take him out.

Now as soon as Naruto noticed the clock hit 3 minutes, he countered. Letting Mizuki's punch slide into the inside of his punched him right in the stomach, forcing him to stop dead in his wrapping his arm in a bear hug, he swung his body over his arm. Leading with his heel, he let his heel connect to the top of Mizuki's head in a downward motion. His heel kick slammed Mizuki's head into the ground. Knocking him unconscious. Then Naruto jumped off to the side.

Most of the class stared in awe, and shock. They had just seen an academy student take down a chunin. Even though they were about to become genin, this was unheard of! Naruto just smiled at his accomplishment until he heard Iruka yelling,

"NARUTO YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO KNOCK OUT THE TEACHER!"

Naruto just shrugged, "I was getting a bit bored, so I decided to speed things up."

Iruka just sighed. He didn't know what to say. It was unheard of a student knocking out the teacher. Especially one bold enough to do it during the exams, risk of getting disqualified. He decided to just let this one slide.

"Let's move along to Ninjutsu portion. While I take Mizuki to the infirmity."

So with that Iruka took Mizuki to the nurse. The rest of the exam went without anymore problems. Everyone passed the ninjutsu portion, thus having all 27 students pass. Iruka had then told everyone to return in a week, to get assigned to their teams.

Yakumo, Naruto, and Sasuke had then proceeded to walk out. Naruto and Sasuke have taken a liking in Yakumo, and invited her to eat. Also she had told them, her parents had died in a house fire. So, they didn't want her to be alone.

"I told you, that you would pass!" Naruto told Yakumo with his big grin.

Yakumo just flushed at his comment, "Thanks, Naruto but I wasn't as good as you. I mean you knocked out the Chunin instructor!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not that good!"

"Hn, don't be such a fool. This is probably the only time you will hear this from me, but that was pretty impressive." said Sasuke. "Though I could of done the same if I went last."

"Typical….don't flatter yourself Duckhair." said Naruto causing Sasuke's eyebrow to twitch.

Yakumo just laughed at them, "You two are such weird friends."

Naruto and Sasuke were about to protest when a shadow came over them, "What's this that you knocked out the Chunin Instructor?"

Yakumo and Sasuke jumped at the tone of the voice. Naruto also flinched at the sound of the voice. Turning around he saw it was Kushina, not looking to happy, "MMother! Well, you see-"

Then suddenly he was engulfed in a hug. "That's my Naruto! Knocking out the teacher! You know I did the same thing! But I wasn't bold enough to do it on exam day! You sure are something dattebane!"

Naruto just let go of the breath he was holding. Yakumo and Sasuke sweatdropped, "_Seriously? dattebayo? dattebane?'_

"How about we get Mito and celebrate!' exclaimed Kushina.

Naruto got loose from the hug, "I'm sorry mom, I already promised I would go with Sasuke and Yakumo. I can't let Sasuke get too antisocial."

Sasuke just grunted and mumbled, "I'm not antisocial."

Kushina looked sadly at her son, "I guess that's okay. Though your father would want to hear about your graduation."

Naruto just turned to Yakumo and Sasuke, "Whatever, I'll be at his office later anyway. I need to talk to him about something."

This caused Kushina to raise an eyebrow, "About what?"

"You'll find out. It might make you a bit happy too." Naruto said as a grin covered his face. "Let's go guys."

Grabbing both Yakumo and Sasuke they left in swirl of leaves.

Kushina just pondered to herself, "_Make me happy? Maybe he's gonna try to bond with Minato! Okay now to find Mito."_

Then Kushina searched for Mito.

**(OUTSIDE OF RAMEN SHOP)**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Yakumo all arrived at Ichiraku Ramen. Yakumo and Sasuke looked a bit dazed and irritated at Naruto.

"WWhat was that?" asked Yakumo.

"That was my **Body Flicker Technique**. I guess I should've warned you." said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay just tell me beforehand." replied Yakumo as she had finally gotten rid of the dizziness.

"Come on their waiting inside" said Sasuke as he walked into the shop. With that the trio walked into the stand. Sitting in the seats were Daichi, Haruka, Katashi, Ken, and Aiko.

"Brother! WOW! Your a ninja now!" exclaimed Haruka as she gave Naruto a hug.

"Yes, calm down Haruka."replied Naruto as he put the girl back into her seat.

Sasuke then proceeded to sit between Daichi and Aiko. While Yakumo just awkwardly stood their. Though Aiko had noticed her.

"Hey, Naruto who's the girl?" asked Aiko.

Naruto turned his attention to Aiko, "Oh she took the exam with us and passed, so we decided to invite her along. Katashi, Ken,Haruka, Daichi this is Yakumo."

"Hey there, I'm Ken!" replied Ken

"Hn….Katashi" grunted Katashi which annoyed Naruto.

"I'm Daichi…." shyly said Daichi.

"Well, I'm Aiko! It's nice to finally have a girl around my age! You have no idea how annoying these boys can be." said Aiko as she flung her black hair to the side. Causing both Katashi and Ken to growl at Aiko.

"Hey what about me! I'm a girl!" asked Haruka.

"You're a squirt though." replied Aiko.

"HEY I'M NOT A SQUIRT!" shouted Haruka, "I'M….I'M….TELL HER WHAT I AM! BIG BROTHER!"

"Umm….Funsized?" replied Naruto as seriously as he could, though he couldn't help but let a smile escape.

"YEAH FUNSIZ…..WHAT!" shouted Haruka once more.

Yakumo then just started to laugh, and sat on the other side of Aiko, "Naruto….Sasuke You guys have quite the family 's quite adorable. Nice to meet you all. As you know I'm Yakumo."

Sasuke just grunted in agreement, and Naruto smiled and sat by Haruka and Ken, "Yeah we do, don't we?….Well, guess today the meal is on me so eat up! Hey old man we're ready to order!"

"Give me a second Naruto!" replied Teuchi, the ramen chef.

"Don't worry dad I got it!" replied the brunette girl behind the counter. The chef's daughter Ayame. With that Ayame proceed to take orders. Naruto watched how everyone was having fun. Even Daichi had opened up a bit more. Naruto couldn't help but smile, "_I guess I finally found my own family. Even if they are more friends than actually blood relatives." _

**Many hours later….**

Naruto had just finished dropping off the Uchiha kids at the Orphanage. Now he was making his way to the Hokage tower, with a scroll in his hand. A scroll which he knew would cause a lots of problems with his dad. Especially since he had the sharingan, a doujutsu reserved for the Uchiha and Namikaze clan.

Naruto reached the tower. Going through the front lobby, and through the secretary he reached his fathers office. Though before he walked in, he took a deep breath, "_This is gonna be a long chat." _

Naruto opened the door, and walked into his father's office. As he looked around he noticed it hadn't changed, since the last time he had come in her at the age of 8. His father was sitting at his desk, already waiting for him. Naruto walked across the room and sat in one of the chairs.

Minato broke the ice, "So, I heard you graduated? How are you feeling about it."

Naruto just shrug, "I was hoping to graduate earlier, but I decided to stay put. So, it wasn't a big deal."

Minato just nodded, and they both stayed in silence for a minute. This was usually as far as their conversations knowing what else to say Minato got to the point, "So, your mother said you wanted to tell me something? Well, what could that be?"

Naruto didn't say anything, reaching for his pocket he pulled out a scroll. Pulling it all out he threw it at Minato. Minato caught it, and raised an eyebrow in question. Though he remained silent. As he opened it up he read through it. Then his expression turned into a shocked one.

"You want to drop Namikaze from you name?" asked Minato.

"That's right, Fa-Lord Hokage." replied Naruto without a change in his expression.

"Why?" asked Minato.

"If you can't find your answer yourself, then you might not be worthy of the title of Hokage." said Naruto.

Minato then just slammed his fist into his desk, "But it's your family's name!"

Naruto then also stood up, "As well is Uzumaki! I cherish that name more than Namikaze!"

"Why! I know its more than that!" said Minato.

"If you don't sign the scroll I just have the Third do it! It's the least you owe me!" demanded Naruto.

"Owe you?" asked Minato confused.

Naruto's eyes then widen in anger, "_He doesn't even feel bad for what he did to me!" _

"Let me refresh your memory Mr. Hokage. You remember back to my 9th birthday. The day that was suppose to be a great day to remember, which turned out to be the worst! When you disinherited me in front of all the clan heads! You couldn't of at least do it in private? No, you had to announce it to all the clan heads, with me there! You know what people call me on the street? Hey look over there, it's the loser son of the 4th you hear? He was disinherited because he wasn't fit enough to be a heir. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME!" yelled Naruto.

Minato's expression was in shock, he had never heard his son yell. As well every word he spoke was filled with poison. "_Every little thing he said is true….I've been a great father to Mito, but to Naruto…."_

Looking back up to Naruto, he saw him calm back down,"_What have I done to make it up to him? As well what does he mean what people call him on the street?" _

Minato then closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Making his decision he grabbed his pen, and signed the scroll, "You're right Naruto. I haven't realized how much I have hurt you, but with this I hope I can at least begun to heal the damage."

Naruto didn't say anything he just grabbed the scroll, and headed for the door. But before he could open it, Minato spoke up, "You activated the Sharingan right after the announcement didn't you?"

Naruto just nodded his head, without turning around. He then just walked out of the room. Minato sat at his desk, and looked at his family picture almost 6 years ago. When Mito and Naruto were still friends. When Naruto would actually call him dad not father or Lord Hokage. Then a tear rolled out of Minato's eye, "_What have I done? Maybe he is right, maybe I'm not worthy of Hokage…." _

**WITH NARUTO **

Naruto walked out of the office, with the scroll clutched to his chest. Naruto was crying, the memories of his birthday had scared him for life. It made him think, that if he hadn't activated the Sharingan then he wouldn't of had to kill Shisui.

"_No! I can't think like that. If I hadn't activated the Sharingan, then I would of never found my own family. I probably would of been stuck being a lonely kid." _Thought Naruto as he walked out of the building.

Naruto dropped off the scroll at the department,which dealt with name changes. After that he begun to walk home.

"_I can't go home, I might run into him….I can't handle another discussion about my past, especially about my sharingan."_

Naruto then jumped to the roof, and made his way to the orphanage. As he jumped roof to roof he watched as the sun begun to set. As he arrived at the orphanage, already past visiting hours, he snuck in through the window. Right into Haruka's room. The only person he could let himself cry around. As he silently got in, he noticed how his little sister was reading some manga. He let himself smile, "You know you shouldn't read so much of that junk."

Haruka fell of her bed dropping her manga. "Brother!"

"Shhh!" replied Naruto

Haruka stood back up and whispered, "brother! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was having problems at home, and I didn't know where else to go."

Haruka just smiled, "Well you can always stay with me! We can have a sleepover! Read manga, stay up late, and eat lots of candy!"

Naruto just let out a small chuckle, "I don't know about the last one….You get a bit hyper with too much candy."

Haruka covered her mouth as she let out a small giggle, "Okay maybe not lots, but we're having candy!"

"Fine" respond Naruto.

Haruka just jumped up and down in victory. She quickly went out of her bed, and pulled out a box. A box filled with books,videos, and comics(A/N Aren't Manga and Comics the same?).

"By the way brother, what happen with you and your family? I mean your mommy is really nice! Even if she looks like a tomato." asked Haruka

Naruto just closed his eyes, "It wasn't with my mother it was with my father. I changed my name to Uzumaki like I told you I would. Though it took a lot of arguing. So, I'm not really ready to talk to him again."

"I'm sorry. What if I talk to him!" asked Haruka wanting to help her brother.

Naruto shook his head, "It isn't that serious, its just I don't want to talk about how I got the Sharingan…."

Haruka understood what he was talking about. She knew he didn't like talking about it, "Okay. Now, Which one do you want to read first?"

Naruto just shrug, "I don't know. What's your favorite?"

Haruka just smiled, and pulled out a creamy, and greenish book. "This one is my favorite! Want to know why?"

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well, because the main character is the same name as yours! As well the character is a lot like you! He never gives up! As well he always beats up the bad guy, and saves the day." exclaimed Haruka, "Its called The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja.

Naruto pondered for a minute, "_I've heard that book before. But where?" _

"Well, it sounds like a great book. Let's start with that." spoke Naruto.

With that Naruto grabbed the book, and sat on the bed. Sitting Haruka on his lap he begun to read the story out loud.

**(ONE WEEK LATER, ACADEMY)**

Naruto sat with Sasuke and Yakumo. They had really begun to be good friends over the course of the week. They were actually hoping to be on the same team. Though it was unlikely since Naruto and Sasuke were both top of the class. Sasuke was only Rookie of the Year because Naruto didn't want the title. So, he purposely missed a question or two on the written portion.

Naruto just sat there silently as Yakumo and Sasuke talked.

Sasuke had seemed to gain major respect for Yakumo because first she wasn't drooling all over him. As well he really respect her skills in genjutsu. Even Naruto had trouble breaking out of her intermediate ones.

Though as they continued to talk Naruto was thinking about the course of last week. His mom had chewed him out for not coming home that night. Though after the news of him changing his last news reached his family. Kushina didn't know to be happy about changing his last name to Uzumaki, or angry that he didn't consult her first. While Mito didn't say anything. She was acting a bit different, but Naruto just assumed it was about him changing his last name. He had seen his father only a few times, but thankfully he didn't bring anything up. He was just a bit more friendly than usual. Naruto guessed he was trying to make a slow approach.

Suddenly Iruka popped in, "Alright class I'm proud to say that today you are now Shinobi-"

Naruto just zoned out knowing Iruka was gonna give his usual I'm proud speech. Though his attention returned, when Iruka started to call out teams,

"Team 1 will be-"Iruka named off all the teams, though nobody said anything until they reached Team 7 will be Mito Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruna. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Haha Ino! Love conquers all!" yelled out Sakura.

Mito didn't say anything,but you could tell she was annoyed by Sakura.

Sasuke slammed his head into his desk, shocking everyone in the room. Naruto just gave his friend a nervous chuckle, "I don't know whether to envy or pity you."

Sasuke raised his head, "What is their to envy?"

"Well, you have Kakashi as you sensei! He's one sly dog! As well he's the guy who has the sharingan in his left eye. Remember I told you." said Naruto.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "I guess it won't be too bad then."

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

Naruto watched as Yakumo flinched at the name, "_What's up with her? Kurenai Yuhi? Hmm….." _

"Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

"_Dang it! I wanted Shikamaru on my team_." thought Naruto.

"Why do I have to get the lazy bum, and his companion!" demanded Ino.

Iruka yelled back, "Are you questioning the teams set by the Third Hokage? If you didn't' know while The Fourth overlooks the missions, The Third is in charge of placing teams. Are you questioning his judgement? "

Ino just sat back in her seat defeated.

"Finally the last team will be Yakumo Kurama, Naruto….Uzumaki?, and Sai. Your sensei will be-" Naruto didn't hear the rest as he mentally cheered in his head. "_YES I GET YAKUMO! A useful kunoichi….Though I get the root dropout." _

Yakumo smiled at the idea of being on Naruto's team. While Sai gave them a fake smile. "_So the mission is going according to plan. I wonder how Lord Danzo managed to get me on his team._

Sasuke just grunted, wanting to be the one on Yakumo's team. Not that he would say that outloud.

"You're sensei's will pick you up in a hour!"

Naruto and Yakumo both headed towards Sai.

"Hey Sai let's go get some food, so we can get to know each other." said Naruto.

Sai just smiled, "Sure let's go"

Walking out of the classroom, they both head to the roof. Having all packed their own lunch, they decided to just eat on the roof. Though as they headed up their they ran into a lady with raven hair, and red eyes. Naruto assumed she was a Jounin, even though she wasn't wearing the normal attire. Then the lady begun talking to Yakumo.

"You shouldn't of became a ninja, Yakumo. You're putting your comrades in danger." whispered the woman.

Naruto noticed how Yakumo looked like she wanted to cry, while Sai said nothing.

"No your wrong Kurenai-Sensei. This is what I'm meant to be." responded Yakumo.

"But Yakumo-" Kurenai didn't finish.

"Shut up." said Naruto out of the blue, "Who do you think you are saying she can't be a ninja?"

"She can't control her powers properly! She's putting everyone near her at risk!" exclaimed Kurenai.

"So, what? I don't care." responded Naruto.

"Why you….brat. Why don't I teach you a lesson!" said Kurenai as she went through the handsigns of Dog-Hare-Snake-Ram.**String Bean Binding Illusion **.Then suddenly she disappeared.

Naruto closed his eyes,"_I guess it's time to test out the genjutsu reflection of the __**Sharingan Mirage Genjutsu.**__"_

Opening his eyes, he revealed his Sharingan. He suddenly felt himself being clamped down by several vines. Then she appeared in front of him, "Not so cocky now are you."

"You shouldn't underestimate me…." said Naruto as he made eye contact with her. The moment Kurenai made eye contact with him she gasped, "_There's no way! The Sharingan!" _

**Demonic Illusion:Mirror Heaven and Earth Change ** Then Naruto suddenly disappeared. Kurenai just saw a pair of sharingan, before she felt she was the one clamped to the ground.

"If you hadn't underestimated me I wouldn't of beat you would I? That was your big mistake. As for Yakumo, leave her alone. I don't care if she couldn't control her powers. We, as her comrades, have complete faith in her abilities. Don't we Sai." declared Naruto.

Sai didn't know what to say, "_I don't know….if she's a risk to the mission then, she shouldn't be involved. Yet, I need to get on his good side." _

"Yes, Naruto I also have full faith in her abilities", said Sai.

Naruto just gave Kurenai a smile, as he released the genjutsu. "Let's go Sai, Yakumo. We've got lunch to eat.

Naruto grabbed Yakumo seeing that she wasn't gonna respond. Sai followed behind as they left Kurenai behind. Kurenai was just on her knees as she just gave Naruto a curious look, "_Naruto Uzumaki….You're an interesting one. Such poweress at such a young age."_

Kurenai stood up, "_Have faith in her abilities…."_

**(ON TOP OF THE ROOF)**

Naruto and Sai were quietly eating at their food. While Yakumo just stared at hers. Naruto having had enough,

"You're really gonna let her put you down? She said you weren't gonna be a ninja, but look at you know. You're a full fledged Shinobi of the Leaf." said Naruto.

Yakumo looked up at Naruto as tears begun to leak out, "Th-Thank you Naruto. You're right. Thanks for backing me up back their. I don't think I would of been able to defend myself. That goes for you too Sai."

Naruto watched as Sai just gave a smile.

"You didn't completely believe in what you said earlier did you?" asked Naruto.

Sai gave him a blank look, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, "I know you lied….though I appreciate it regardless."

Sai was speechless for a while, "How?"

Yakumo looked at Sai in interest, "_What does Naruto mean lied?" _

"First of it's very difficult to lie to the Sharingan. As well I know that in….Root you're trained to get rid of any complications on a mission." replied Naruto.

Sai just looked at Naruto in the eye, "_So, he knew all along…." _Yakumo just gave a curious look, "_Root?" _

"How did you know?" asked Sai.

Naruto continued to eat, "The way you carried yourself, as well the way you talked. Everything was forced. Though your kind of different from the rest."

Sai asked, "What do you mean."

"You're not completely sure about Danzo are you?" said Naruto.

Sai narrowed his eyes, "_Theres no way he knows about Shin…." _

Sai just shrugged, "He doesn't matter anymore. I'm no longer part of Root."

Naruto finished his food, and threw it in the trashcan, "Good, because you're now part of Team 11, and in Team 11 we never leave a comrade behind."

"What if-" spoke Sai.

"There's no what if's. Just like we didn't leave Yakumo behind with her old Sensei. We never abandon a comrade. So, if you truly want to be part of this team then you will never abandon a comrade." said Naruto.

Sai just looked down at his plate, "_Never abandon a comrade?...Is this emotion?" _

Yakumo then spoke up, "Yeah! That's a great motto to fight by. That should be like our team thing!"

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad you agree, I hope our sensei does to. By the way who is it?"

Yakumo was about to reply when the bell rang, "Whoops, well I guess we should get back. You'll meet him there."

With that Yakumo walked down the stairs, followed by Naruto and Sai.

**(3 Hours Later….)**

Team 11 and Team 7 were impatiently waiting for their sensei. Everyone else had already left for except those 2 teams. Naruto had already expected Kakashi to be late, but he had no idea who could be their sensei. Yakumo had quickly started talking to Sasuke, much to the annoyance of Sakura. Sai was just sitting at the desk in the middle deeply thinking. Therefore Naruto had no one to ask. Naruto assumed it was just some new guy Kakashi had convinced to be late, or maybe a friend?

Naruto sighed as he watched the clock tick.

Then suddenly the door opened revealing…

**CAN YOU GUESS WHO THEIR SENSEI IS? FIRST ONE TO GUESS WILL GET A S/O! AS WELL S/O TO ncpfan FOR GIVING ME IDEAS ON THE MINATO/NARUTO SCENE. **

**NEXT CHAPTER MAY TAKE A BIT LONGER, BUT I MADE TWO THIS WEEK! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW! **


	7. CH6 Team 11

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-6 Team 11

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

**S/O to akira08 for being the first to guess Team 11's sensei!**

_(3 Hours Later….)_

_Team 11 and Team 7 were impatiently waiting for their sensei. Everyone else had already left, except those 2 teams. Naruto had already expected Kakashi to be late, but he had no idea who could be their sensei. Yakumo had quickly started talking to Sasuke, much to the annoyance of Sakura. Sai was just sitting at a desk, deeply thinking. Therefore Naruto had no one to ask. Naruto assumed it was just some new guy Kakashi had convinced to be late, or maybe a friend?_

_Naruto sighed as he watched the clock tick. _

_Then suddenly the door opened revealing…_

**(Earlier in the Week) **

The Third Hokage had just finished putting together another team.

"_It seems like we're gonna have the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation." _thought Hiruzen as he looked at Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, "_Asuma seems like a nice choice. He would definitely get along with Shikamaru." _

Then Hiruzen looked at the last and final team. He looked at the girl of the team, "_Yakumo Kurama, heiress to the Kurama Clan. I'm glad Minato made the right choice of letting her pursue a ninja career."_

Hiruzen then took his gaze towards the "Root dropout". As Danzo had stated. Hiruzen couldn't help but feel like his old friend was up to something, "_To think Danzo would let a boy with so much potential fall through his hands. Just cause he didn't have enough loyalty toward him alone. If that was the case he would of killed him in an instant. Something just doesn't add up." _

"_Finally Naruto…."_ Hiruzen stared at the picture of the blue eyed red head. "_How I would give my left arm to have you as cheerful as you used to be. Always smiles wherever you go. Though you haven't changed much around your friends, I can see the pain when you're all alone….Its shame that Minato's only mistake, would be such a terrible one." _

The Third Hokage just rubbed his temple, _"I'm not sure if putting Sai with Naruto was the best choice. It could be exactly what Danzo wants, but I can't risk putting him with any of the other clan heirs. Especially since none of them are as talented as young Naruto. As well Yakumo has her abilities sealed, so she has no use to Danzo. The only risk is Naruto's sharingan…." _

The Third Hokage then took out a file of possible Jonin-Senseis. "_None of these will do. I need someone that will not only connect with them, but keep a close eye on them. The only one that matches is Kakashi, though I already put him with Team 7. He's better suited with handling Sasuke and Mito's issues. Maybe…." _

Hiruzen then signaled an ANBU stationed in the corner of his room. The ANBU left his hiding spot, and kneeled in front of the Third Hokage. "Lord Third, what's your request."

"I need you to get me….Tenzo." replied Hiruzen. "_Yes, he will do perfectly. He will keep a good eye on Sai, being a former Root possibly even get him to open up. As well I could see him getting along with Naruto, being friends with Kakashi. As for Yakumo he could help with her seal, since he does carry the cells of the First Hokage. May she lose control, he could use the First Hokage's seal to reseal it. It isn't as powerful, but were not trying to keep a tailed beast at bay. Just that inner monster, which is an overkill since the seal is meant for tailed beasts. Tenzo will do just fine, or should I give him an actual name? Hmm how about….Yamato. That will do just fine."_

**(Minutes before Yamato entered the room) **

"Sempai, are you sure it's a good idea arriving 3 hours late?" asked Yamato.

"Meh, probably not but its always quite entertaining to watch." replied Kakashi.

Yamato just sweatdropped, "Why, did I agree to this….My team right now is probably furious. Now I have to deal with a bunch of angry brats. By the way who's on your team?"

"I don't know I was late to the meeting, so I missed out on who was on my squad." Yamato formed a even bigger sweat drop. "I just know I'm taking team 7.I'm assuming I'll probably get Naruto since I asked for him. As well the Uchiha. "

Yamato just sighed and shook his head, "You wrong I'm getting Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi stopped right in his tracks, "What!? Then who am I getting!?"

"_Never seen Kakashi get so loud." _thought Yamato. "Umm I think Sasuke Uchiha, Mito Namikaze, and Sakura….Haruno?"

Kakashi's shoulders slumped a little, "I was really hoping to get Naruto, the kid sure is something. As well I took quite a liking to him, not to mention I really wanted to teach sensei's son. You maybe….wanna switch teams?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Look at that me asking you for a favor. It seems you're no longer my subordinate."

Yamato shook his head furiously, "No...No….No. Your sweet talking won't help you this time. I have direct orders from the Third to look after this team. Even if I did switch with you, he'll intervene and switch them."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "_Direct orders from the Third Hokage? What's so important about his team. I know Naruto is the hokage's son, but to specifically have Tenzo take on a team. No, that can't be it." _

"What's so special about the team? If you have to be their sensei, Tenzo." asked Kakashi.

"Don't call me that! It's Yamato now! As for why, I can't tell you all the details, but it has to do with every single member. The team has problems left and right. " replied Yamato, "Well, according to the Third Hokage."

Kakashi just gave Yamato a small without uttering a word, they reached the door at last.

**(Present)**

Naruto watched as Kakashi walked in with a brown haired man, and a type of facemask? He wore the usual Jonin attire of Konoha, just like Kakashi.

"Team 7?" asked Kakashi. Then Mito, Sasuke, and Sakura stood up. "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes!"Then a cover a smoke covered him, and he disappeared.

Sasuke grunted as he walked out the door with Sakura and Mito. After they had left, they had left Yakumo, Sai, and Naruto alone with Yamato.

"So, you're our sensei?" asked Naruto, "Who are you?"

"I'll explain that at training ground 4. Now you have 10 minutes to get there, or you won't become ninjas." said Yamato and disappeared in a Shunshin.

Yakumo and Sai were just about to run, when Naruto shouted to them, "Just grab my hand."

Yakumo blushed as she grabbed Naruto's hand, and Sai was just confused, "Is this how teammates are suppose to run?"

"No you idiot." replied Naruto as he formed a one handed sign, and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**(Training ground 4)**

Yakumo arrived in his Shunshin. He got to the nearest tree and sat down. He believed he had a few minutes of relaxation, until his genin team got there. Boy, was he wrong. Not moments after he sat down a swirl of leaves appeared in front of him. Then as the leaves disappeared his 3 genin were in front of him.

"_Impressive, one of them must know the Shunshin as well. Not to mention he was thoughtful enough to give his comrades a ride. Probably Naruto since he was trained by Shunshin Shisui. This team should have no problems passing Kakashi's bell test. " _Thought Yamato as he gave his genin team a better look, "_As well all three of them look like seriously wanting to be ninjas. Not some brats that don't even know what their doing. Maybe this won't be so bad." _

"Seems you guys are pretty quick. Alright let's start with introductions. State things like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. As well anything useful that may come to mind." stated Yamato.

"Why, dont you go first sensei?" asked Yakumo.

"Alright." said Yamato, " My name is Yamato. What I like and dislike is none of your business. Umm hobbies…..I guess I really like to study architecture, and planting. As for dreams…..I guess maybe starting a family some day."

Naruto and Yakumo sweatdropped, "_What a boring guy. Is this suppose to be our sensei?" _

Sai just gave his neutral face, and replied, "I guess I'll go next. I like to train, draw, and protect Konoha. I dislike traitors. As for hobbies I paint and draw. As for dreams…..I guess I really don't have one. As for anything useful to mention I use a special type of ninjutsu based on ink drawings."

"_Drawing ninjutsu? Interesting." _thought Naruto

"_Drawing ninjutsu? Maybe he could help me with my drawing genjutsu!" _wondered Yakumo as she begun to wonder off.

"_So, this is the special ability that the Third spoke of. To think that this boy could of thought of something so ingenious. He's right to be suspicious of Danzo."_ concluded Yamato.

"I guess I'll go next. My Name's Yakumo Kurama. I like to paint and draw too. I also like my clan, and genjutsu. As for dislikes I hate people who put down others. My hobbies would include drawing, painting, and polishing my genjutsu skills. My dream for the future would be to be the strongest genjutsu user ever seen in my clan. To restore my clan's former glory in the arts of genjutsu. As for useful things to mention I have a special kekkei genkai, which works with genjutsu."

Sai and Naruto already knew most of this, for different reasons. It was Yamato who had been left with any thoughts. "_So, I'm guessing she is unaware of the sealed monster in her conscious. That may be a problem, if the Fourth Hokage's seal breaks…..Though the third reassured me it was very unlikely."_

"I guess I'm last. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like my little sister Haruka, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu,my….family and my Uchiha family. I dislike people who take people for granted, people who put other's dreams down, and a certain man. My hobbies include polishing my skills, and hanging out with my friends. As for dreams for the future….to one day have a family of my own, as well to help my younger sister achieve her dreams. As for any special abilities I have, I wouldn't like to show you. But since you have shown me yours I will do the same." Naruto closed his eyes, and reopened them showing everyone his sharingan.

"_So, these are the eyes that Lord Danzo/Third Hokage spoke of." _Thought both Sai and Yamato.

"_I thought I was seeing things earlier. Is that how he beat Kurenai-sensei?" _pondered Yakumo.

"These are my Sharingan. The doujutsu once exclusive to only the Uchiha and Namikaze clan. Now as well included in the Uzumaki." stated Naruto. Sai and Yakumo were about to ask questions before Yamato interrupted.

"You guys all seem like an impressive bunch. Now it's time to test you." said Yamato as he pulled out two bells.

"Test us?" asked Yakumo.

"Yes, Yakumo you didn't really think you would become a genin without an actual combat test?" asked Yamato.

Yakumo looked at her two teammates. Seeing that they weren't a bit surprised, "_Man, I must be like the weakest here…." _

"The test I'm gonna give you include these two bells. The bells will be tied to my waist. The objective of the test is to get a bell before who fail will be sent back to the academy. So, that means you have about 3 hours?" declared Yamato.

"Sensei, there is only two bells." pointed out Sai.

"Yes, you see I will only be taking on 2 of you. So, that means one of you will definitely be going back to the academy." answered Yamato.

"_This test….something is wrong. 3 man team? No, that's never happened before. So, that means the test is suppose to divide us. Clever, too bad I already saw through it, no sharingan needed." _summed up Naruto.

"_Only 2!? I'm so not gonna pass. Naruto is insanely strong, and Sai is probably strong too." _worried Yakumo.

"_My mission is to watch Naruto. So, that means that Yakumo will have to go….but I'll let things roll its course. Naruto did say he never abandons a comrade. Let's see what that is all about." _thought Sai.

"So, let the test….BEGIN!" shouted Yamato. Yamato watched as all three students jumped away hiding from sight.

Yamato looked around the clearing. "_Their good at hiding, I'll give them that….but I placed some seeds on them before they took off." _

Yamato closed his eyes and concentrated, "_One is hiding in a bush at 4 o'clock. The other is hiding in a tree at 9 o'clock. The last is….on my vest?" _

Yamato then opened his eyes, and put his hands in a ram seal and mouthed, "KAI"

Yamato then watched as a pair of Sharingan Eyes appeared for a brief second, and indeed there was a seed attached to his jounin vest. "_But….when? It couldn't of been then?" _

Yamato then remembered when Naruto first showed his Sharingan minutes ago.

Yamato smiled, "_Interesting indeed Kakashi." _

Then suddenly the redhead appeared before him. Naruto pulled up his sleeve to reveal some type of bandaged watched with interest as Naruto put a little chakra in it. An orange handled sword with a Leaf crest on it appeared. The sword had a black blade with an orange line going through the middle. The line finished at the end forming an Uzumaki swirl.

"Nice sword you go there, but attacking like you have will do you no good. To have avoided the seeds earlier was impressive. Doing this not so much." spoke Yamato.

"Sometimes I like to mix things up. How about we begin." shouted Naruto as he disappeared in a blur. Appearing behind Yamato he slashed his sword through the air. Yamato bit surprised by speed, was still able to unsheathed his tanto and blocked his strike. Naruto then pressed the attack. Yamato didn't want to admit it, but this kid was giving him trouble. "_This kid is so fast. His attacks aren't strong, but they are quick. Add his sharingan in the mix, and he's practically impossible to counter." _

Naruto then with one hand pulled out some shuriken and chucked them at his head. Forcing Yamato to use his Tanto to block them. Meanwhile Naruto used his sword in the other hand to swipe at the bells. Yamato seeing what Naruto planned backed away just enough to dodge the strike. Yet, as he watched the blade miss him by at least 3 inches, he suddenly felt a deep cut in his thigh. Jumping away from Naruto he examined his leg, "_There is no way his sword got me. I saw it miss by at least 3 inches. He didn't place any genjutsu. How?" _

Though before he could finish his thoughts, Naruto once again went for the strike. Yamato rose his tanto to block the strike. As the blades collided he finally noticed the blue chakra surrounding the sword. Then his tanto broke in half. Yamato was able to dodge the blade once again, and jump to a tree branch, "Wind Chakra? Such a rarity here in Konoha, took me a while to figure it out. Must say you have quite the control over it."

"Why don't I show you how much control I really have." retorted Naruto as he inhaled a bunch of air, while simultaneously going through a series of hand seals. **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere. **

Naruto then exhaled several small blasts of air all gunning for Yamato. Naruto watched as every single one hit Yamato. Then Yamato fell out of the tree.

Naruto's eyes widen, "_Did I kill him?" _

Naruto rushed to check out on his sensei. As he got there, he saw what looked like a wooden clone?

"_Wood clone? I thought only the First Hokage could do that!" _thought Naruto.

Then suddenly a bunch of wooden stakes appeared from the ground. Naruto was tied down to the grown. Then Yamato appeared.

"I must say you're quite talented. To have defeated my wood clone. Though it was only a wood clone. I guess that tells you everything." said Yamato with a smirk.

Naruto then smiled, "I guess it does.….that my clone is better than yours."

Then Naruto poofed into a cloud of smoke.

Yamato's eyes widen. "_A Shadow Clone?!" _

**(WITH Naruto, Yakumo, and Sai)**

As Naruto had sent his clone to distract Yamato, he was able to locate both Yakumo and Sai. After some convincing they were quite the distance away from the little battle.

"What do you want Naruto? This is suppose to be an every man for themselves." said Sai.

"Is it really? Think about it guys, 3 man team? I've never heard of one before. This is obviously some test underneath another test." answered Naruto.

Then a light bulb switched on in Yakumo's head, "You're right! There is no way they would send just one of us back. This is probably some teamwork test."

"And if it's not?" asked Sai testing Naruto's determination.

"Then I'll give you two the bells. I'll probably find some way back in, I am the son of the Fourth Hokage after all. Even though I don't like it, it does comes with some benefits." said Naruto.

"Fine" replied Sai.

Then Naruto's eyes widen, "Guys, our sensei can use Mokuton!"

Sai's expression went in shock, '_Mokuton? Isn't this the guy the person Danzo mentioned long ago? The experiment…." _

"Mokuton?" asked Yakumo.

Naruto couldn't believe it, "How do you not know about Mokuton! It's like the signature jutsu of First Hokage! He was the only one believed to wield such power, but it seems there is another."

Yakumo gasped having remembered about the First Hokage's wood style. At that instant she realized how powerful their sensei could actually be, "Wait! How do you know that?"

"Shadow clones….I created one with half my chakra and sent him to stall Yamato-sensei. The clone was just destroyed, so I received all his memories." explained Naruto.

"That means we don't have much time. We have to come up with a plan." added in Sai.

Yakumo nodded at all this information. "So,what's the plan?"

"Sai could you give me an example of this jutsu of yours?" asked Naruto.

Sai nodded, as he pulled out a scroll and ink brush. He then proceeded to press on the side of the scroll, and a little container of ink popped out. Getting some ink he opened the scroll, and begun to draw. Drawing a small bird, he then weaved a few hand signs, **Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll. **Then the small bird came to life.

"I can do larger birds, lions, tigers, snakes, and rats. I plan on creating more but that's about it for now." explained Sai.

"I see….how about your genjutsu Yakumo?" asked Naruto.

"I have a couple, but I'm only comfortable using about 6 of them in battle. I have Tree Binding Death, Death Mirage Jutsu, False Surroundings Technique, Burning Coffin, Hidden Smoke and Dissolving Leaf Genjutsu." replied Yakumo.

"Dissolving Leaf Genjutsu? Hidden Smoke? Burning Coffin?" asked Naruto, "I've never heard of these techniques.

"Well….I created these three. You see Dissolving Leaf Genjutsu is just a swarm of leaves that surround you, and I dissolve in the leaves. Attacking you when I please. As for hidden smoke it's about the same, but you believe you are on fire. As for burning coffin I put you under the illusion that you have been buried alive, and the inside of the coffin caught fire. With this genjutsu I use my kekkei genkai, to force you to believe its actually real. So, if you don't snap out it, I can literally burn you alive." explained Yakumo.

"Amazing….I have only created like one genjutsu, but it's not exactly original. Not like yours anyway." admitted Naruto.

"I also have to admit thats quite a feat, expected from one of the Kurama clan. Though how good is your taijutsu and ninjutsu." asked Sai.

Yakumo then put her head down, "About average."

"If were gonna be comrades you should really focus on all aspects of the ninja. If you are unable to use genjutsu you will be forced to rely on your other skills. Not trying to be mean, but I'm just stating facts." said Sai.

"He's right, but don't let it put you down. Your extraordinary with genjutsu, and that's exactly why were gonna get those bells. Here's the plan." said Naruto, and then he begun to explain the plan to his two teammates

**(WIth Yamato) **

Yamato couldn't believe he was outwitted by a genin. Not to mention that the others had found the seeds, and gotten rid of them. "_They're gonna have to come to me eventually. I guess I just have to walk around." _

Yamato picked a random trial and begun walking down it. As he walked by he couldn't help but notice a beautiful red oak,"_What a rare tree inside a training ground_"

Having admired it enough he continued to walk. Then he saw another one not to far alone, _"Strange." _

Ignoring the tree he kept walking, after a while he came upon the same tree once again. Then he finally noticed, "_Genjutsu….it seems Yakumo has decided to play." _

"**Kai" **shouted Yamato, and the genjutsu disappeared, "That was well disguised Yakumo, but your gonna have to do something different to get a bell."

He then saw as Yakumo dropped from a tree to his left. Believing she would engage, he took his stance. Then suddenly Yakumo fled to the opposite direction.

"You're not going anywhere." then Yamato chased after her. Then suddenly she jumped to the trees. About to jump after her, he suddenly heard a loud roar. Looking to his right he saw an ink Tiger.

"_This must be Sai's jutsus. That means their working together." _concluded Yamato as he flashed through some hand signs, **Water Release: Water Bowl. ** Then a jet of water exploded from his hand destroying the ink beasts.

"_Now…."_

Then Naruto jumped from the tree lines, **Water Release: Wild Water Wave **. Naruto then shot a stream of water from his mouth. Yamato dodged to the side avoiding the blast. Then suddenly Sai appeared and attacked him with some Kunai. Yamato pulling out his own they clashed. Then Naruto used his **Leaf Shunshin **to quickly attack Yamato. Yamato was suddenly put on the defensive. Being attack by both Naruto and Sai's attacks, he failed to noticed that Naruto was purposely swarming the air with leaves.

Yakumo watched from the tree, "_Perfect Naruto. Now it's my turn." _**Demonic Illusion: Dissolving Leaf Genjutsu.**Then Yakumo disappeared into the swirl of leaves.

As Naruto and Sai pressed the attack, Naruto was trying to make eye contact. "_He's purposely avoiding my eye contact. I guess its time to use that jutsu." _

Unsealing his sword once more, he pressed some chakra on it. Then the Uzumaki swirl on the end glowed a little. He then sliced the sword right in front of him. Making sure he looked at the Crest. _"Now Yakumo!" _

Then with his sharingan he was able to notice Yakumo swipe the bells. "Sai back away now!"

Then they retreated about 20 feet back. Yakumo dropping the genjutsu appeared at their side. "It's over sensei."

Yamato looked at his waist, and saw that he still had his bells, 'I don't know what you mean. I still have my bells."

"Do you sensei?" asked Naruto. Yamato not wanting to believing it looked down back at his waist. Dispelling the genjutsu he saw his bells were gone, "How? We never made eye contact. As well you didn't make any hand signs."

The Yakumo and Naruto smiled, while Sai gave the best he could. "It was actually me who stole them sensei!" exclaimed Yakumo as she pulled out the two bells, "You see when Naruto used his **Leaf Shunshin**I hid in the leaves using a genjutsu. Then Naruto placed a genjutsu on you, and I stole the bells." explained Yakumo.

"You see Sensei I have more than one way to cast a Sharingan Genjutsu. The end of my sword here has a seal I created. A seal which connects my line of vision with it, so the moment you looked at it. It was the same as looking into my eyes." explained Naruto.

"_Incredible. I don't know about the other two but Naruto is easily Chunin level." _thought Yamato.

"Impressive you three, though who gets the bells? I did say only two would pass." pointed out Yamato.

Surprising it was Sai who acted. Grabbing the two bells he threw then back at Yamato, "You see sensei in this team we don't abandon a comrade. Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, _"Maybe he wouldn't be too bad." _

"That's right!" exclaimed Yakumo.

"Either all of us or none of us." stated Naruto.

Yamato smiled, "Well, you guys….fail."

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto and Yakumo. Sai's smile disappeared.

Yamato then crackled up, "I'm kidding guys! You pass with flying colors! You showed great teamwork, and skill. Each one of you guys. I'm guessing you guys already figured out the test. So, we are now officially Team 11!"

"Why you!" seethed Naruto.

"Meet me here tomorrow for our first mission! 7 o'clock sharp!" Then Yamato disappeared in hisshunshin.

"So, were know officially team? How about we go celebrate?" asked Naruto. Yakumo gave Naruto a nod and smiled.

Sai gave them a confused look, "Celebrate? All we did was pass a Genin test."

Naruto sighed, "Team bonding Sai. We're practically family now, and family….well should celebrate important things such as this. So come on, but I ain't buying for everyone."

"Your so cheap Naruto." said Yakumo, "Only when it comes to Haruka you pay."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and began to walk towards the village, and Yakumo followed behind. After a couple of feet they noticed Sai hadn't moved an inch.

"_Family….." _pondered Sai.

"Are you coming? If your gonna be picky about paying Yakumo will cover you." spoke out Naruto.

Yakumo's eye twitched, and then she punched Naruto in the shoulder, "Hey! Stop being so cheap! You can pay yourself!"

"Ironic that you're calling me cheap when you don't wanna pay yourself!" pointed out Naruto.

Yakumo crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll show you that the Kurama clan isn't some…."

Naruto also developed a twitch on his eyebrow, "Why you…."

"Guys it wasn't about the money. I just got lost in my own thoughts."interrupted Sai.

"Fine, lets go." said Naruto as they all begun walking to town. As they made their way their Naruto and Yakumo broke into another argument.

"Ramen!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Dango!" shouted back Yakumo.

Sai watched with curiosity as they two bickered at each other, "_Is this how family interacts? A lot of bickering if you ask me. " _

"Alright, we'll eat dango today, but next time it is Ramen!" said Naruto in defeat.

Yakumo smiled and put her arms around Naruto and Sai's necks, "HA! I win! Dango it is! Every had it Sai?"

Sai shook his head, "It's rather unhealthy so I try to not eat it."

Yakumo looked at Sai with horror, "Well, you're missing out on the food of gods! Don't worry I'll save you from your misery!"

Grabbing Naruto and Sai's hands she raced to the closet dango shop. Sai looked at their holding hands, "_Family" _

**(With Yamato) **

Yamato shunshined into the Third Hokage's office, "Team 11 pass."

The Third Hokage smiled, "As expected. What do think of your new squad?"

Yamato looked into the eyes of the Third Hokage, "They're a very talented squad. Especially Naruto, he took me by surprise a couple times. Though Lord Third, do you really think I'm fit to be a Jonin-Sensei?"

Third Hokage gave him a hearty chuckle. Pulling out his pipe he lit it up. Taking a long puff, "I thought the same when I first became a Sensei too. Even though I wished Orochimaru would of turned out a bit different, I did end up teaching the Legendary Sannin. Who knows you might do the same."

Yakumo gave him a nod, "Thank you Lord Third. You've cleared any doubts I had. I'm just a bit nervous."

"Its perfectly fine, being nervous means you care about actually doing a good job. Anything else Yamato?" asked Hiruzen.

The Mokuton user shook his head, "That will be all Lord Third." and he proceeded to walk out of the room. As he left the building he noticed Kakashi standing at the exit.

"You need something Kakashi?" asked Yamato.

Kakashi shrug his shoulders, "Curious about your team. Did they pass?"

Yamato gave a smile and shook his head, "Yes, I now know why you wanted Naruto. A very talented kid isn't he? Natural leader, an excellent tactician, and a very talented ninja overall."

Kakashi shook his head, "That's not why."

Yamato gave him a questioning look, "Then why?"

Kakashi looked up to the sky, "_Obito…."_, "Yamato you may no longer be my subordinate, but you still got tons to learn." Looking back down at Yamato. " I really wanted him because he shares the same ninja way as me. The ninja way of never abandoning a comrade. That's what I look into a team, and why I haven't passed a team. Maybe this time will be different, I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.

Yamato nodded at his old captain's response, then he smiled, "So, you know consider me your equal then?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "Not really…." Yamato deadpanned, "...but you're getting closer."

**(Next Morning) **

"UGHH! Why can't we do something more interesting. This is like our 3rd D-rank mission this morning!" complained Naruto.

Naruto, Sai, and Yakumo currently had trash bags tied to their back, as they picked trash out of the small stream. While Yamato was sitting on a Tree Branch sharpening his Kunai, "Well, Naruto if you guys didn't do these so quickly, then maybe you wouldn't have to do as much. As well I don't see why you're complaining. The more D-ranks you complete the closer you get to an actual C-Rank. At this rate you might get your first in 1 month?"

"WHAT?" shouted both Naruto and Yakumo. Sai didn't complain since he lived with the belief that a mission should be completed no matter what.

Yamato laughed at them, "You're actually lucky you haven't had to chase the cat, Tora. I heard it takes most experienced genin teams at least a half-hour to find it, and an hour chasing it."

Naruto clenched his fist, "What!? No cat scares me! Next time that mission is available we're taking it!"

"Naruto don't get so excited. This is like our 3rd mission today, and it isn't even noon. If you keep challenging every hard mission Yamato-sensei mentions. We will be here all day!" lectured Yakumo.

"Whiskers you should listen to 's right we shouldn't be exhausting ourselves on D-Rank missions." said Sai.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Whiskers? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT? Did Sasuke tell you to?"

Sai shook his head, as he pulled out a small book, "I read that friends usually give each other nicknames. So, I decided to give you one, and I came up with Whiskers. Though I haven't came up with one for Yakumo, and Yamato-sensei. Maybe Ugly and Wood Freak!" answered Sai. Then his face went flying into the water.

"CALL ME UGLY AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Yakumo.

Sai resurfaced, "If you don't like it I can come up with something else. How about flat-"

Suddenly Naruto covered his mouth, "Haha, Sai I think you should really stop giving nicknames. I don't think flat-, I mean Yakumo will appreciate it."

"What were you gonna call me Naruto?"asked Yakumo as her voice took a deadly sweeten turn.

Naruto shook his hands in the air, "Nothing I swear!"

"Thought so." and Yakumo returned to work.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead, "_This is gonna be a long month." _

**(ONE MONTH LATER) **

Team 11 were patiently waiting outside of the door. Naruto was making a seal design in his notebook, Yakumo was drawing in her sketchbook, and Sai was reading a book _Understanding Your Friend's Emotions._

Their Sensei,Yamato, was just chatting with some jonin with big bushy eyebrows.

Then they heard the 4th Hokage call them in, "TEAM 11 come in."

Team 11 walked in the room, and stood single filed in front the 4th Hokage, and the Chunin helping him. The Fourth Hokage's eyes darted from right to left. Starting with Yamato, and ending with Naruto. His eyes paused on Naruto for a second longer before he talked,

"41 D-Rank missions in 1 month. Impressive record, we usually don't hand out a C-Rank mission until at least 2 months, but I'll make an exception." stated Minato. Grabbing a scroll he tossed it to Yamato, "Your mission is simple you will back up, and escort a Taki Jonin back to Takigakure. There should be no threats, but this Jonin is the Son of the Leader of Taki."

Minato then yelled, "Let him in!"

Naruto and the rest of his team turned around. A man wearing grey pants, a green shirt,ninja scandals walked in. As Naruto took a better look at the man he noticed he had long brown hair, and he was wearing the Taki forehead protector.

"Hello, Shibuki. This is Team 11, they will be your escort." explained Minato to Shibuki.

Yamato took the opportunity to introduce his team, "I'm Yamato, the leader of team 11. The rest here are, from right to left, Yakumo, Sai, and Naruto."

Shibuki nodded, "The name is Shibuki. A pleasure to meet you. When do we leave Lord Hokage?"

"Tomorrow at 7 a.m seem fine? Team 11 will meet up with you at the Front Gate. It should only be a day's travel." replied Minato.

Shibuki nervously replied, "It's fine." and he with that he left the room.

"A bit nervous isn't he?" asked Yamato.

"Yes he is, but I've heard the boy can pull his own when needed." said The 4th Hokage, "You are now dismissed, remember be at the Gates no later than 6:30 a.m. This will be your first C-Rank so be careful."

"Hai!" replied Team 11. Then one by one Team 11 walked out of the room. Though before Naruto walked out Minato spoke out, "Naruto could you stay a minute."

Naruto stiffened but did what he was told to. After Yakumo gave him a reassuring smile, and left. Naruto was left alone with Minato.

"Be careful out there. I know you don't usually take my advice, but take this one. Don't do everything on your own, you have your comrades after all." spoke Minato, "As well you might want to tell your mother you're leaving. Don't want to get her angry."

"_Is he trying to say a joke?" _Naruto chuckled mentally but wasn't gonna chuckle in front of his Father. "Okay, is that all?"

Minato grabbed something from his pocket, and chucked it at Naruto as fast as he could. Naruto not evening flinching grabbed it.

"Your Kunai?" asked Naruto.

"In case things get too out of hand. Then use this as a last resort. I'll be there in a flash." explained the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto turned around and begun walking out, " You should really drop the flash pun, they've seem to of lost their zap."

After Naruto had gone Minato started chuckling to himself, "_Naruto, the only person I know that would use my pun against me." _

**(With Naruto) **

Naruto was walking down the road, just walking randomly. He knew he would have to get home soon, but his mind kept bringing him back to the Kunai. _"What exactly is he trying to do? Does he do the same with Mito? Talking about Mito I really haven't seen her. I guess she's too busy with her team. Sasuke did say that Kakashi was making them do the longest D-Ranks." _

Naruto then felt something jump on his back.

"Big Brother Naruto!" shouted Haruka. "Carry me back to the Orphanage!"

Naruto shook his head and grabbed her off his back, "You really shouldn't be so lazy Haruka, or else your gonna die when the academy begins physical training."

Haruka stuck her tongue out, "Whatever, the academy is soooo easy! Its just the dumb history learning I don't like! Though Iruka-sensei is kind of cool."

Naruto agreed, "Yeah I really liked him, he always treated me the same as everyone else. He didn't care if you were the Hokage's son or just an orphan."

"Who cares about that! I'm talking about how he always makes things so interesting. He actually takes us outside and stufff! Not like other teachers, were we sit inside all day." exclaimed Haruka

Naruto shook his head, "You'll understand when you're older."

"Hey I'm grown up!" pouted Haruka.

Naruto just laughed at her pout. Running his finger through her hair, "If you're so grown up I guess I can't really take you out for ice-cream. It's bad for you anyways…."

"NO! I was kidding big brother! Let's go get some ice-cream!" spoke Haruka as her eyes lit up.

Naruto pinched her nose, "Not today I have my first C-Rank mission tomorrow, and I'll be leaving early."

"But brotherrrrrr….You're always busy! You don't take me out as much….." said Haruka as her smile faded.

Naruto also frowned at her little sister's dilemma, "_She's right I've been so focused on getting an actual mission, I've spent less time with her." _

"Maybe….I can be a little late tomorrow." said Naruto as he rubbed his chin. Haruka's eyes lit up, "Really!?"

Naruto nodded as he grabbed Haruka and put her on his shoulders. "Since, I'll be gone for a few days. Why don't we make it a triple scoop?"

Haruka clapped her hands, "Yes! Then we can have a contest who can finish faster. Then the loser has to do a dare!"

Naruto then listened to Haruka state a list of dares Naruto would have to do. Naruto just chuckled at how ridiculous each one was. Naruto and Haruka walked towards their favorite Ice-Cream stand, they failed to notice a blond watching them. Her blue eyes watching every single interaction between the two. Mito couldn't help but really envy the girl, and she couldn't understand why.

**Sorry it took a bit longer. I'll try to make the next chapter quicker! **

**Comment, Fav, and Follow! **

**I was thinking of giving Naruto a new Mangekyo Sharingan technique, but the first one he uses won't be.**

**I would prefer it to be a type of genjutsu. I have though about one, but I feel like it would make him too OP. **

**Name:**_**Tóketsu**_

**Classified:**_**Ninjutsu/Genjutsu?**_

**Tóketsu is similar to Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Itachi's technique will stop time and control space mentally. Tóketsu is kind of the opposite. It won't stop time, but it will allow the user to control space. For example; their is a kunai heading for them. They can cast this genjutsu over it freezing space, and allowing only them to move. Though it won't stop everything, just anything caught in the area of the genjutsu. As well they can control what will freeze. This technique will even stop dust from moving. **

**Risks:Burns through chakra quickly, and will only last a few seconds. People caught under it can still see,sense,hear,and smell. They just won't be able to move. **

**^^^This is just a brief example, but I wanted to know what you all thought. **

**Think you have something better? Or something to add to the technique? comment, or PM me ASAP! **


	8. CH-7 Mission Cleared!

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-7 Mission Cleared! Team 11's First C-Rank Mission

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

Naruto was quickly walking toward the gates. Even though he was gonna be there just on time, he actually wanted to be there early. It was only C-Rank mission,but he wanted to go over formations with his team. There was a little chance they would actually have to use them, but he couldn't shrug of this bad vibe. Naruto turned a corner, and saw the gates in view. As he approached it he saw his Sensei leaning against one of the gates, while Yakumo and Sai were chatting with….his mom?

"Mom?" asked Naruto as he approached the group. Suddenly the redhead was engulfed in a bear hug from Kushina. Releasing Naruto she started to check all over him.

"MOM! I'm all packed!" exclaimed Naruto as a huge blush covered his face.

"I'm just making sure my baby has everything! I couldn't live knowing my son died on a C-Rank mission." teased Kushina.

"Mom….." said Naruto as he tried to cover up the blush.

Yakumo, Sai, and Yamato all laughed at Naruto's dismay.

"Don't worry Lady Kushina nothing will happen to Naruto. Even if I can't look after him, he can easily hold his own." said Yamato.

Kushina puffed her chest, "I know! He's my son, and we never give up! Even if we lose,we still win!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the logic of that last statement.

"_Oh mom…." _thought Naruto

"Are we going or not?" butted in Shibuki.

Yamato turned his attention back to the mission, "He's right Yakumo,Sai, Naruto. We're going."

"Hai!" exclaimed the three as they followed behind their sensei. Walking out of the village, they waved their goodbyes to Kushina.

**(Outside of Village) **

Naruto walked point, Sai and Yakumo walked behind him, Shibuki in the middle, and Yamato walked at the very end. They walked in total silence, until Yakumo broke the ice.

"So, what's Taki like?"

"Its a beautiful city, but I doubt you will get a chance to look at it." explained Shibuki.

"Why?" asked Yakumo, "We let you into our village, shouldn't it be at least common courtesy to allow us in yours?"

Though it was Yamato who answered, "You see Yakumo every village has it's secrets. What has made Taki such a formidable village, is the fact that they have never been successfully invaded."

"The reason is because the Waterfall that surrounds our village provides us a natural maze. Which completely hides the entrance of our village. Therefore making it almost impossible to infiltrate our village, without knowing the exact route. It would take days to get in." proudly stated Shibuki.

"Whatever." stated Naruto not even turning his head around.

"Whatever? It's what makes us so formidable!" exclaimed Shibuki irritated.

Naruto stopped walking and turned around, "You're right about having an excellent defense, but it's not impenetrable. There is always a weakness, it might not happen anytime soon. But one day someone will find a way to get in, and when that happens. Will you be strong enough to protect your village?"

"Like that will ever happen, as well why would I have to be the one to stop such a foe?" asked Shibuki.

Naruto started walking again as he talked, "Well, you are the son of the Village leader right? Therefore you would be his successor. Being the leader of a village means you must be strong enough to defend it from any foe."

Shibuki was a bit taken back, "_He's right…." _

They walked for a few moments in complete silence until Sai asked a question, "Naruto who told you that everything has a weakness?"

"Itachi….Uchiha." quietly replied Naruto.

Suddenly everyone gasped, even Yamato was taken back by the response.

"Itachi?" asked Yamato.

"You mean the S-Rank ninja in the bingo book, Itachi Uchiha!?" asked Shibuki.

Naruto just nodded his head,"Yes…."

"What would he have to do with you?" asked Shibuki.

Naruto turned around with his Sharingan active, "Everything…."

Shibuki quickly understood what he meant, by just simply showing him the Sharingan. He knew about what happened to the famed Uchiha Clan. After that last comment everyone once again remained silence. They continued to walk until Shibuki let out a yelp, and pointed to their left.

"_There's no way they got past me." _thought Naruto as he turned to the direction of the yelp. Pulling some shuriken he threw them at the small movement his sharingan had been able to track.

Sai and Yakumo also took defensive positions in front of Shibuki. Yamato just stood unfazed having already analyzed the "situation".

Then suddenly three bird with shuriken embedded in them fell out of a tree. The three genin's forehead all grew a big tick.

"Are you serious Shibuki? Aren't you suppose to be a respected Shinobi from your village?" asked Naruto, "I guess each village's standards of a respected Shinobi is different."

Shibuki clenched his fists, " Don't diss Taki! We have produced the finest shinobi, even ones that have fought your First Hokage, and still be alive!"

Naruto didn't even blinked at his response, "Yeah right."

Shibuki looked back and forth for a second and responded, "Yes we have, you may even have heard of him. His name is Kakazu."

Yamato jumped at the name, "_Now's my chance" _, "Kakazu the bounty hunter? There is no way he can still be alive! He's like ancient history."

Shibuki shook his head, "As you may know he is missing nin from our village, but the reason he left the village was because he stole a forbidden jutsu which prolonged his life."

Yamato didn't want to press on in fear of being convicted of trying to steal information, "What's this jutsu?"

"He could steal other people's hearts….and use them as his own." stated Shibuki."So the more hearts he steals, the longer he lives."

Yamato nodded at the information._"Leave it to Naruto to get the information we wanted." _

**Flashback After Naruto and Minato Metting**

Yamato walked out of the shadows as Naruto left."Yes, Lord Hokage? The scroll you gave me was a diff…."

"Yes, I assigned this mission to you for two reasons. First as you know, this is suppose to be a simple escort mission, perfect for a new genin team. The second reason is because I want you to gather some intel. This is an A-Rank intel gathering mission for you." stated Minato.

"Why would we want intel from Waterfall?" asked Yamato.

"We don't want information specifically on them, but a former Shinobi. Jiraiya has been following a group called Akatsuki, which Itachi Uchiha is now part of and Orochimaru, a former member." explained the Fourth Hokage.

"Itachi Uchiha? and Orochimaru? Their both S-Rank ninjas!" exclaimed Yamato. "Why would a group of S-Ranks come together?"

"We don't know but I have my suspicions" said Minato as he looked at the picture of his wife and daughter.

Yamato not noticing where he was looking, he asked, "So my mission is to gather intel on….Kakazu? Who exactly is this man."

Minato looked at Yamato, "That's what we want to know. We just know a few things. He was a former Taki shinobi, who was ordered to kill the First Hokage. Though he failed, and some how managed to escape with his life. We know that he has collected big bounties on big name ninjas, though none of them over A-Ranked missing nin. We have reason to believe that he may very well be an S-Rank ninja recruited into this group. So we need you to gather some intel on him"

Yamato nodded his head, "Hai!"

**Flashback Release**

"Steal their hearts? That's gross why would anyone want to steal someone else's heart?" asked Yakumo as she shook her head.

"It could be to maybe steal their kekkei genkai. The heart is what creates the bodies unique chakra." butted in Sai.

Yakumo gasped as she put her hand over her heart, "That's frightening…."

"Yes a terrifying jutsu indeed. Naruto I think you should take back what you said. If one can wield a jutsu like that, then the possibilities could be endless." stated Sai.

"I guess you're right Sai, but that isn't a true shinobi. Just some murderous man, with frightening jutsu. A real ninja is one that protects everyone." said Naruto as he continued to walk

"He's right guys, just because one carries a powerful jutsu doesn't mean they're invincible. As Naruto said before there's always a weakness, you just have to find it." said Yamato.

Sai and Yakumo nodded at their sensei's words as they continued to walk. While Shibuki was deeply thinking, "_A true shinobi…..is one that protects everyone." _

**(Outside of Takigakure) **

"Its seems our first C-Rank mission is complete." stated Yakumo as they reached the beautiful waterfall.

"I thought our first C-Rank would be much more work, right Whiskers?" said Sai. Naruto sighed. He had tried to stop Sai from calling him that, though he has had no success.

"I thought we already went over the fact, that every mission isn't exciting as you would wish." spoke Yamato.

Shibuki spoke up having had a change in heart, "If you guys want I could give you a glimpse of our village…."

"Really?!" asked Yakumo and Naruto wanting to see another Hidden Village.

"I mean really?" said Naruto trying not to sound childish.

"Drop it Whiskers you obviously want to see the inside of the village as much as Flatty." said Sai.

Then suddenly Yakumo's fist connected to Sai's temple, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Guys!" spoke Yamato as he broke up the conversation. "Let him finish."

Shibuki thanked Yamato, "I was gonna say you could but you would have to be blindfolded, and you would have to do one of our D-ranks for free."

The three genin, including Sai, all moaned.

"Fine, but lets get going." said Naruto.

"Stop!" shouted Yamato, "_I need to get the intel to the Village ASAP. Though it would look suspicious if I don't accept such an offer. I should just leave them here, and come for them tomorrow. Yakumo and Sai will believe me but Naruto…."_

"I need to report back to the Fourth Hokage. This was only suppose to be a 1 day escort mission, and I'm needed….for a jonin meeting." lied Yamato. "So do the D-Rank and rest for the night. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sai and Yakumo both nodded their heads, while Naruto gave his sensei a suspicious look, "Fine."

"Naruto I'm placing you as team captain." replied Yamato.

Then the three genin with Shibuki walked toward the entrance. Then Yamato raced back to the village.

**(Entrance)**

Naruto, Sai, Yakumo, and Shibuki approached the Waterfall were 4 people were waiting outside. As Naruto got closer he noticed it was probably a genin squad. There was 2 boys, a girl, and their Jounin sensei. The first boy he noticed had a grey shirt with a blue jacket over. He had curly brown hair, and dark eyes. The second boy had a mesh shirt on with a black jacket over it .He had dark straight hair, and brown eyes. Their jounin sensei was a tall man with dark black curly one had their forehead protector on their heads. Though the one who took Naruto by surprise, was the girl. She had short teal hair, and orange eyes. She was wearing a white kimono shirt, with a white apron type skirt. She had long white armlets, and her forehead protector right over her left one.

Naruto flushed a little thinking how pretty she was, but he couldn't shake off this feeling. "_Something is wrong about her…." _

Naruto looking a bit more closely, noticed how the girl was standing a bit timid and behind them. Like she was inferior to them.

"Shibuki about time, I thought we were gonna have to wait all day. Who are the kids?" asked the Jounin.

"Daiki, these are the ones who escorted me here, and they will be doing a D-Rank mission for us." spoke Shibuki.

Daiki raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Shibuki chuckled, "They wanted to see the village, so I decided to let them for a price."

Daiki laughed with Shibuki, "Your cruel Shibuki, I think my team just might join them."

The two boys protested, "Sensei!"

"Don't sensei me! You haven't done a mission in a while, and its time for you guys to pull your weight. Look at these guys no older than you, and already on a C-Rank." spoke Daiki.

"Okay….my name is Hoki." said the brown haired kid.

"Goro." said the other boy.

"Yakumo" said Yakumo

"Sai." replied Sai.

"Naruto, and what's your name?" asked Naruto as he pointed at the girl.

"You don't wanna know her name." stated Hoki.

Naruto glared at the boy, "Why not?"

Naruto then watched as the both Shibuki and Daiki gave him a glare.

"Um she's too shy, and will only make a fool of herself."nervously replied Hoki.

"Whatever, so what's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto as he extended his hand.

The girl was a bit taken back, "_He wants to know who I am?" _

"Umm….I'm Fū." softly spoke Fū as she shaked his hand.

"Nice to meet you, so Shibuki are we going?" asked Naruto.

Then Shibuki pulled out some blindfolds, "Put this on."

**(Inside the Village) **

"Your job will be to clean up some trash around that big tree over there." said Shibuki as he pointed at the large tree in the middle of the village. "Our three genin here will be your escorts.I'll meet up with you tomorrow, so stay out of trouble."

"Hai" said the leaf genin.

Naruto and the rest of the genin all headed to start their mission. Arriving at the tree they begun to clean up. There were some kids playing on the side.

Sai begun to talk to the Hoki, while Yakumo talked to Goro. Naruto didn't want to talk to either, already not liking them. Since how badly they treated their teammate. In fact Naruto had noticed that most of the village was the same. He noticed the glares they received when they walked down the street. Though it wasn't at them for being foreign ninja, but at the girl.

"_Something here is really off. What could the girl of done to receive so much hate. Did her family do something?" _

Naruto wanting some answers approached her, "So….Fū why aren't you liked in this village?"

He watched as the girl put her head down, "Because I'm a….monster."

Naruto was a bit taken back,then he laughed, "You a monster? I've seen monsters…..and you're definitely not one."

"But that's what everyone says…."replied Fū as she looked down at her feet.

Naruto shook his head, "Fū you shouldn't believe what people sa-"

"But I am! I'm a ji….nevermind." said Fū as she went back to cleaning up.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "_Of course a jinchuuriki!" _

"I understand now, so you're the Jinchuuriki of Taki…" said Naruto as he looked up to the sky.

"Yeah, are you gonna call me a monster now?" asked Fū angrily.

Naruto looked into Fū's eyes, "Why would I do that? My own mother is jinchuuriki. " Naruto looked at the other genin, making sure they didn't hear anything. "As well I believe that being a jinchuuriki should be considered a blessing not a curse."

Fū replied, "No! It's a curse! These tailed beasts are just demons, who would destroy everything if let out. I'm just a mere vessel to keep it at bay, and maybe one day to control it's power. So I may become the village's secret weapon."

Naruto shook his head, "Do you like how people treat you? Just because your a jinchuuriki?"

Fū looked away, "Of course not…."

"So think about the tailed beast. They can also touch,speak,feel, and hear like a human. I don't think they like the way they are treated either."

_An insect looking beast slowly awake from his sleep. He spread his seven wings in the air. As he looked through his cage, he heard the words of the boy._

"Did you know that tailed beasts were created to protect the world…..but look at them. Weapons of destruction. If you keep thinking the way you do, then nothing will ever change.I can see the hatred in your eyes. Don't let it take over Fū. Prove people wrong, and show them that you're worth more than them." said Naruto as he gave her a smile, "Thats the only advice I could give you. In fact if you want we could even become friends because Fū I don't see you as a monster. But a beautiful young girl."

Fū's eyes went wide,and she allowed a tear to escape, "Thank you Naruto…."

_The beast had heard every word the boy had said, __**"This boy….he understands the pain of a tailed beast. A blue eyed boy huh…..interesting. Could he be the one that father spoke of? Naruto Uzumaki I will look forward to seeing your path unfold." **__Then the Tailed Beast went back to sleep. _

"BOOM!"

An explosion erupted from Village Leader's house.

"Whats going on?!" yelled Hoki.

Suddenly they watched another explosion in the distance.

"Sai! Yakumo! Manji Formation!" shouted Naruto as they rushed into formation.

Then suddenly a piece of debris went flying towards the playing children. Naruto quickly took action and jumped in front of them, **Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu**. Naruto spit out a bunch of water, and created a giant wall of water to protect them.

"Get out of here! Go to your parents!" Naruto told the children. Though the kids just remained frozen in fear. Though one of them was amazed at Naruto's cool jutsu, "I don't know where my parents are, but you! You can protect us!"

"Hoki! Goro! We need to get them out of here. What is your emergency protocol, when the village is under attack?" asked Naruto.

"Why should we tell you? You could be the enemy?" asked Hoki.

Sai then decided to speak up, "If we were the enemy you would be dead right now. So don't be silly."

"He's right Hoki. We're suppose to retreat to the waterfall, where we evacuate all civilians. Then await orders from Lord Shiba, Shibuki's father. " explained Goro.

Suddenly Shibuki and Daiki arrived on the scene, "Team 11! Team Daiki! We're under attack, and we fear Lord Shiba may have fallen." said Daiki.

"What? But I thought you said no one could infiltrate Taki?" asked Naruto.

Shibuki shook his head, "It's impossible for a foreign ninja, but a former missing nin Suien infiltrated our village. He knows the way in, and him and a few of his followers invaded."

"Then how did he defeat your father?" asked Yakumo.

"He….used to be my sensei before he defected. So he was very close friends with him, but a dispute over the Hero's Water is what made him detect." replied Shibuki.

"Hero's Water?" asked Sai.

"Yes, that probably why Lord Shiba was taken down so easily. You see the Hero's Water gives the user a major boost in chakra, and allows them to grow much stronger. The only fall back is that the user's life is greatly shorten. Lord Shiba has used it in the past, but it's forbidden for it's drawback." explained Daiki. "It most likely weaken him."

Then suddenly a giant water dragon erupted from the lake.

"Watch out!" shouted Goro.

Naruto and Sai grabbed the kids and jumped out of the way. The rest except Daiki managed to get out of the way. Daiki wasn't hit completely,but it hit him hard enough to break his leg.

"AWW!" shouted Daiki as he was flung into the tree.

"Sensei!" shouted his 3 students.

"Hehe, Shibuki and Daiki its been a long time." spoke a long spiky grey haired man, with a grey goatee. Then two men appeared behind him. One had short brown hair, while the other had his long black hair in a ponytail.

"So Suien this is your former student? He looks more pathetic than his father." spoke the brown haired man.

"That's cruel Monju, talking about his father like that." said the ponytailed man.

"Ha you're the one to judge about cruelty, you're the one that slit his throat Shura." said Monju.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" shouted Shibuki.

"He's just trying to get you mad Shibuki, calm down!" Naruto told Shibuki.

"Shibuki my dear old student. Tell me where the hero's water is, or I destroy your village." spoke Suein.

Naruto analyzed the three enemies in front of him, "_If they were able to infiltrate the village the two followers must be at least Chunin-level. While the leader must be Jounin-level. We have only 1 Jounin, and 6 genin who are able to fight. We need back up, as well we have to get the kids and Daiki to safety...Then getting back up is our best bet…..we need to send three of us to get back up,and take Daiki and the kids to safety. While the rest delay these guys, and possibly take out the weaker ones. " _

"Sai,Goro,and Hoki you three will go take the kids, and Daiki to the evacuation point. Once you get there, you must get us back up. The rest of us will delay them as long as we can." ordered Naruto.

"But Naruto…." Sai tempted to protest.

"Sai do what I say! I know we don't abandon comrades, but we need back up. These guys are probably chunin and jounin levels. If we all stay, we will…..die." said Naruto. Naruto watched as every genin's face,except Sai, turned into fear.

Sai nodded and motioned Goro and Hoki to help him. Grabbing the children, and Daiki they begun to flee.

"You aren't going anywhere!"shouted Monju as he jumped in the air, **Water Release: Water Trumpet**

Naruto activating his sharingan copying his jutsu,**Water Release: Water Trumpet. **

Suddenly both Naruto and Monju shot a large jet of water from their mouth. The two jets quickly collided canceling each other's jutsu.

"Naruto." spoke Shibuki.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I need you to stall him, I'm going to get the Hero's Water." said Shibuki.

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you insane? It's forbidden! As well that's exactly what they want!"

"I know but Naruto you made me realize for one to be a real Shinobi, they must be willing to fight for their people. So I want to be the person to protect my village", said Shibuki.

Naruto nodded at his change of heart , "Fine, but hurry up or I might just take them out before you get here."

"Don't get cocky I'll be back" said Shibuki as he ran toward the Tree.

"Boss! What do we do?' asked Shura.

"Let's play around with these kids. Shibuki will be back with what we want." said Suien. "Though leave the redhead to me. This one might be to tough for you two."

"But boss!" shouted Monju.

"Silence, look at his eyes. Don't you see it? He has the famous Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. This kid is no pushover!" pointed out Suien, "As well the girl is the Jinchuuriki of the 7 tailed beast."

"Yakumo! Fū! We can't let them separate us." shouted out Naruto.

"Hai!" shouted both Fū and Yakumo.

"Naruto, how are we gonna fight them?" asked Fū

"What's the plan Naruto?" asked Yakumo.

"Yakumo….remember that genjutsu you told me about. The one that uses your kekkei genkai." asked Naruto.

Yakumo's eyes went wide , "Burning Coffin?...Bb-ut I can't! I've never actually used it on a real person."

Naruto looked at Yakumo, "Yakumo I know you don't wanna kill them, but it's our only choice. You must use that genjutsu. So, tell me….what do you need?"

Yakumo took a long breath and spoke, "I need some type of smokescreen to put them under the genjutsu."

Naruto nodded, "Fū, I need you to distract them for just a moment. Enough time for me to set up a trap."

Fū nodded at Naruto's orders.

"They're coming!" shouted Yakumo. They watched as Monju and Shura rushed towards them.

"Yakumo get behind me and prepare the genjutsu, Fū I need them distracted!" shouted Naruto.

**Hiden:Hiding in Scale Powder Technique.** Fū then exhaled a large quantity of fine powder from her mouth. Naruto watched as the powder shined brightly blinding the enemy.

"_Perfect" _thought Naruto as he went through his own hand signs, **Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu **. Naruto then launched a fireball twice its size toward the two blinded enemies. Forcing Suien to intervene.

**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu **. Then another Water Dragon erupted from the water, and canceled out the fireball. All that was left behind was a giant blanket of mist.

"_So this was his plan, ingenious." _thought Fū as she watched the mist covered everything.

Yakumo taking the opportunity she activated her genjutsu, **Demonic Illusion: Burning Coffin. **

Suien, Monju, and Shura all tried to jump away from the mist, "You idiots! You fell right into their trap!" shouted Suien. The mist quickly engulfed them, and they were forced to go into a manji formation.

"Don't underestimate them again! Now make sure they don't attack." ordered Suien.

"Yes boss!" shouted both Shura and Monju. As they looked around, they weren't able to see anything. Then suddenly a coffin erupted from the middle of the formation. As quickly as the coffin appeared, the hatch fell open revealing a pair of chakra hands.

"Quickly release the genjutsu before it gets you!" shouted Suien as he released the genjutsu. Shura was able to dispel it, but Monju wasn't quick enough. He watched as the hands dragged him in, and the hatch was nailed back on. Then suddenly he smelled smoke, and the hatch erupted in flames. He desperately tried to dispel the genjutsu, but his attempts were futile. He suddenly felt his hands burn up, and slowly the rest of his body. He screamed until he had finally died.

**Outside the genjutsu**

Suein and Shura both woke up and looked around. They noticed they hadn't moved at all, and the mist had already disappeared. Then a piercing scream turned their attention to their third member. They watched as Monju's skin slowly begun to burn, and his screams got louder until his skin was all burned up. Then he finally dropped dead.

"Monju!' cried out Shura.

"What a frightening Jutsu, can't do anything about him now." said Suein. Suein then took his attention to the three genin. "You guys sure are something! To have killed one of use without even getting injured is impressive enough!"

Naruto ignored the man as he looked over at Yakumo. He noticed that Yakumo was breathing very hard. She was kneeling down, and clutching her head. Her hair was hanging down, revealing the back of her neck. That's when Naruto noticed it.

"_The Evil Sealing Method? Why would she need an Evil Sealing Method seal?" _pondered Naruto.

Yakumo was clutching her head in pain, _"This pain?!"_

"Yakumo are you alright?" asked Naruto.

Yakumo slowly stood up, "Yeah, it just took a lot of chakra."

Fū spoke up, "If it take so much chakra, then we should just stall the rest Naruto."

"I was hoping Yakumo could've got 2 of them, but one is enough. Now it's a fair game." stated Naruto.

Suien evilly laughed, "HAHA! You think your a match with me! Allow me to show you why I was a jounin of Taki you treehugger!"

Suien then attacked Naruto. Naruto was barely able to keep up with him in taijutsu, "_This guy is fast, and strong! As well Taijutsu isn't my area of expertise. I need to get distance and use genjutsu, or ninjutsu." _

Suddenly Naruto's sharingan was able to track a punch coming from the left, but unable to block it in time. It connected into his stomach. Naruto suddenly felt like his insides were on fire, and he coughed up blood. Suien suddenly kicked him away towards the lake, where Fū was able to catch him.

"You're ninjutsu might be better than me kid, but you aren't quick enough for my level of taijutsu." bragged Suein. _"Still this kid is no pushover. I really had to push myself to land those blows. I can't let him communicate with his teammates, or else he will come up with something to counter my speed."_ He then looked over at the tired Yakumo, "_Though if I kill her, then his judgement would be clouded, and I would get the advantage." _

"Shura attack now!" shouted Suein. Shura then flew threw some hand seals, and used **Water Release: Water Trumpet. **

Fū seeing the attack coming went through her own hand seals,and used **Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu ** to block the upcoming attack.

Naruto trying to recover watched as Suein begun running away, "_Where is he going?" _Then he noticed Yakumo not to far away. "YAKUMO RUN!" shouted Naruto as he tried to get back up.

"Kid your not going anywhere! Your friend is good as dead. That's what she gets for killing Monju!" shouted Shura as he once again shot a jet of water from his mouth. Naruto dodged it,and went through his own hand seals, **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere**. He then spit out a bunch of vacuum bullets toward his enemy. Shura was forced to jump away. Naruto using the opportunity,he shunshined to Yakumo.

**(With Yakumo) **

"_Let me come out and play Yakumo…." _ringed inside of Yakumo's mind. "Who are you?"

"_I'm you Yakumo, I'm the monster you created. The very same that gives your power….Let me out and I'll kill everyone that brings you pain…." _

"NO! There's no way!" shouted Yakumo as she clutched her head. Suddenly she watched as a dragon of water arose from the lake and flew towards her. She tried to move, but her head hurt so much. She collapsed back onto the ground, and the seal on her neck slowly disappeared.

**(WIth Naruto) **

Naruto appeared not to far away from Suien. Grabbing his kunai he charged them with lightning chakra and threw them at Suien. Suien laughed, "Not quick enough kid!" and he dodged them. Finishing his hand signs. Naruto watch as a the water dragon erupted once more, and he watched Yakumo fall to the ground again. Naruto's eyes widen, "YAKUMO GET UP!"

Naruto forgetting about Suien he was once again kicked in the face, and unable to Shunshin to Yakumo. Naruto quickly got up, and looked Suien right into the eyes** Demonic Illusion: Needle Acupuncture Paralysis Genjutsu**

Suein suddenly felt his whole body freeze up, "What did you do to me?!"

Naruto didn't even answer, as he raced to Yakumo. He watched as the dragon was a yard away from hitting Yakumo, "_I can't shunshin fast enough! No….NO! I WON'T LET YAKUMO DIE." _

Then Naruto's sharingan did something unexpected. The three tomoe in his eye spun rapidly, until they formed an 8 rounded star, with a tomoe between each point. Then little veins begun to appear in Naruto's left eye, and blood begun to drip out. Then Naruto yelled…..

**(Back in the Village) **

Team 7 was waiting for their tardy sensei to get at their meeting spot.

"So, Sasuke how about we go on a date after our mission, "asked Sakura.

Sasuke wanted to just grunt but he remembered what Naruto said, "_Just be nice, and give her a good excuse. She will probably leave you alone then." _

"I can't. I have to do some training then meet up with someone." said Sasuke.

Mito then butted in," Wow Sasuke you actually socialize with people besides Naruto."

"Like you socialize with people besides Ino." retorted Sasuke.

"In fact I do, I socialize with Sakura, and Hinata. As well a couple of the villagers. " said Mito, "So, who are you meeting up with? Is the great Sasuke finally seeing a girl? Or are you still crushing on Yakumo?"

Sasuke blushed. Which infuriated Sakura, "Sasuke wouldn't see another girl Mito."

Mito sighed, "Sakura if you actually put a bit more effort in training than Sasuke might pay attention to you."

"Whatever, you probably just like Sasuke too." retorted Sakura.

"Like I would ever date emo Sasuke." replied Mito.

"Stop talking about dating me….its annoying." said Sasuke, "As for you MIto I'm meeting up with the rest of the Uchiha kids later."

This peeked Mito's interest because she remembered the girl that Naruto was usually with, "Why?"

Sasuke shrug his shoulders, "I only meet with the ones at the orphanage. I check on them weekly to see how they are doing with school, and help them with techniques or homework. As well I take them out to eat, since my clan left behind a lot of money.."

Mito was surprised by how much he actually cared about the rest of his clan , "Wow Sasuke I never thought of you as an older brother type of person."

"Isn't he amazing!" butted in Sakura much to Mito and Sasuke's annoyance.

Sasuke then responded, "Yeah me neither, but it was thanks to Naruto." Sasuke then watched as Mito's face took a sour one, "What does Naruto have to do with it? He doesn't even know the definition of family if it hit him in the face."

"Shut up….You don't know Naruto. If you took some actual effort to get to know him, you would actually understand him." retorted Sasuke. Mito just grunted and looked away.

Then Kakashi appeared,"Sorry I'm late guys. You see there was a cat stuck in a tree, and I had to help retrieve it."

Kakashi embraced for the usual screaming but none came. He looked at his team. He noticed Sasuke and Mito were ignoring each other, while Sakura was deep in thought.

"Guys, I don't know what happen, but you will tell me after we do this we're already late, so after we're gonna have a nice chat. Got it?" stated Kakashi.

"Hai" responded Team 7. Then they proceeded to the Hokage's office.

**(Hokage's office) **

Team 7 was inside of Minato's office. They waited for the Fourth Hokage to pull out the possible missions, when a man walked in.

"Lord 4th I have the inte-, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting." said Yamato.

The Fourth Hokage waved him off, "A bit early, but I guess the mission was a success. So, where's the rest of team 11?'

Yamato proceeded to answer, "You see Lord Hokage I was able to gather the intel you needed, but my team was invited to spend the night to rest. As you said the intel was A-Rank important, I didn't want to deny the offer and make it look suspicious. So, I left them with Shibuki, and I'll be heading back to get them." Yamato then pulled out a scroll and tossed it to him. "There's all the intel."

"Yamato I know this information was important, but was that a wise move?" asked Minato.

Then Kakashi interrupted, "Sensei, if the information was important, then Yamato did the right thing. Waterfall is a secure place, and they wouldn't risk war by hurting some genin."

Minato nodded, "You're right I was just overthinking it."

"Isn't team 11 Naruto's team?" asked Sasuke.

Minato sighed, "Yes."

"Wait? so Naruto's team already got a C-Rank Mission?" asked Mito.

Minato didn't respond. Then it was Sakura who spoke up, "Sensei, if Naruto's team was able to get a C-Rank mission I believe we should too!"

"I agree." stated Sasuke and Mito not wanting to be left behind by Naruto.

Kakashi sighed,"_I'm gonna be hearing about this." _

Minato sighed, "I only handed their team a C-Rank mission because it was the perfect mission for a rookie team, and I need Yamato to do the intel gathering. Though….I do have another mission."

Minato then rubbed his temple, "_I feel like something bad is gonna this bridge mission seems a bit suspicious. " _

Minato then shouted, "Call in Tazuna."

"As for you Yamato, I'm want to you to get something to eat, and head back for your team you reach your team, you will go ahead and back up Kakashi's team. Mission details in this scroll."

Yamato caught the scroll and nodded. Then he disappeared in cloud of smoke.

Thats when Tazuna walked into the room, "Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Team 7 will be your escorts, and another team will be sent to back you up." replied Minato.

"Why does this mission have to include team 11?" asked Sakura.

"You see Sakura, the land of waves is near the land of water. Currently the Hidden Village there is under a civil war. Therefore team 11 will be there as backup, just in case things get out of hand." answered Minato.

"Wait I thought I was gonna get some ninja, not some brats." spoke up Tazuna.

"Even if its a bunch of brats, I'm a jonin and can handle any bandits that get out of hand." responded Kakashi.

"Hmph, whatever so when do we leave?" asked Tazuna.

"Tomorrow morning at the break of dawn." emphasized Minato, which brought a soft chuckle from Kakashi.

**(In Waterfall) **

Shibuki was running as fast as he could, turning left down a hallway he finally reached the room. The room which stored the hero's water. Walking in he quickly grabbed the bottle and headed out, "_Naruto hold out just a little longer…." _

**I ADDED THE BLEEDING PART, SINCE IT WAS NARUTO'S FIRST TIME USING IT. THOUGH THE MORE HE USES IT THE LESS IT WILL OCCUR. AS WELL I'M GONNA ADD A TWIST TO HIS SENJU-UCHIHA MANGEKYO SHARINGAN.**

**SO I'M STILL GONNA ADD THE WAVE MISSION BECAUSE I FELT IT WAS A GREAT OPPORTUNITY TO REVEAL MITO'S SIDE OF THE STORY. AND MAYBE FIX THIER RELEATIONSHIP?**

**FAV, FOLLOW, AND COMMENT!**


	9. CH8 Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-8 Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

_Naruto appeared not to far away from Suien. Grabbing his kunai he charged them with lightning chakra and threw them at Suien. Suien laughed, "Not quick enough kid!" and he dodged them. Finishing his hand signs. Naruto watch as a the water dragon erupted once more, and he watched Yakumo fall to the ground again. Naruto's eyes widen, "YAKUMO GET UP!" _

_Naruto forgetting about Suien he was once again kicked in the face, and unable to Shunshin to Yakumo. Naruto quickly got up, and looked Suien right into the eyes__**Demonic Illusion: Needle Acupuncture Paralysis Genjutsu**_

_Suein suddenly felt his whole body freeze up, "What did you do to me?!" _

_Naruto didn't even answer, as he raced to Yakumo. He watched as the dragon was a yard away from hitting Yakumo, "I can't shunshin fast enough! No….NO! I WON'T LET YAKUMO DIE." _

_Then Naruto's sharingan did something unexpected. The three tomoe in his eye spun rapidly, until they formed an 8 rounded star, with a tomoe between each point. Then little veins begun to appear in Naruto's left eye, and blood begun to drip out. Then Naruto yelled….._

"**KAMUI**!"

Naruto watched as everything around turned black and red, and then he focused his vision on the dragon. He watched as he opened a sort of vortex on the dragon, and then the dragon was quickly sucked in. During the middle of his stride, he suddenly fell face first into the ground.

Naruto slowly made his way back onto his feet, "_What was that? It took so much chakra, and so quickly. Kamui….I don't ever recall using that jutsu, so how?" _ Naruto then put his hand to his left eye. He suddenly felt a warm thick liquid. Wiping it onto his fingers he noticed it was blood.

Naruto felt his arms shake, "_It couldn't be…." _Pulling out a kunai he looked into the reflection.

"_THE MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! But when and how?" _pondered Naruto, "_It doesn't matter right now, I need to get to Yakumo." _

Naruto deactivated the Mangekyo, and ran to Yakumo's side. As Naruto got closer he noticed the seal on her neck was gone. "_Was I imagining things earlier?" _

Then Naruto touched her back, and his body completely froze.

**(YAKUMO'S MINDSCAPE) **

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and all he saw was pink flesh? Naruto lifted his head, and took a better look. Naruto almost jumped back, as he noticed the wall kind of looked like pink gum. In fact it kind of looked like the inner wall was a brain.

"_Where am I?" _thought Naruto as he walked down the hall, suddenly he heard Yakumo scream from behind. Turning around he ran down the hall, activating his sharingan, he entered a huge clearing. Naruto walked in and he saw Yakumo kneeling down and crying.

"You're lying! I didn't kill them!" shouted Yakumo. That's when Naruto noticed it. In front of Yakumo was what looked like a demon version of her. "_What's going on here? Am I under a genjutsu, or in her actual mindscape?" _Then the demon spoke,

"**But my darling it was you. You see I am you, and you are me. What I do reflects off you. That's why I was sealed away by your precious Kurenai. That's why she didn't want you being a shinobi."** spoke the demon.

Naruto had enough, 'SHUT UP! Yakumo don't listen to it!"

Yakumo turned around, "Naruto? But I killed my parents….."

"Accidents happen Yakumo, and you can't change the past. Only change the future, so don't listen to it!" yelled Naruto, "The power of the seal relies on the power of your will!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! YOU DIDN'T KILL YOUR FAMILY!" shouted Yakumo as she broke down crying.

"**Hehe, its seems you fell to my genjutsu. It was a mistake coming here child, and now you will die!" **screamed the demon.

Naruto then watched as his body slowly begun to disappear, "_Oh no! The sharingan can't break this genjutsu, but…." _Naruto closed his eyes.

"Yakumo, I know exactly how you feel." stated Naruto without opening his looked up to Naruto in confusion. "I also killed the person I considered my brother, but you want to know what? Even at his death he told me that he….loved me no matter what! And I bet your parents do too. So I used that mistake to learn….that one's will doesn't die when they die!"

"Naruto…."whispered Yakumo as she wiped away the tear.

"**MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN**!**"** shouted Naruto as he opened his eyes, revealing the 8 rounded star.

Then Yakumo watched as the genjutsu placed on Naruto dispelled, "_How? It should be impossible to pierce my genjutsu with just the sharingan….but what's the mangekyo sharingan?" _

Naruto then shunshined in front of the monster, and went through some hand signs, **Lightning Release: Lightning Palm** . Naruto then slammed the palm of his hand into the chest of the monster, sending it flying across the clearing.

"Yakumo only you can reseal this monster." spoke Naruto.

"But…..I can't…..I'm not strong enough." breathed out Yakumo as she fell to her knees.

Naruto turned around and smiled, "Yakumo, yes you can because….I believe in you."

Yakumo got up, and wiped the remaining tears, "Your right Naruto, I'm a ninja part of Team 11, the team that doesn't give up!"

Yakumo walked to Naruto's side, "So, how are we gonna do this Naruto?"

Naruto then laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Actually I was hoping you had some more knowledge on the Evil Sealing Method, I never thought I would need to use it in battle."

Yakumo sweat dropped and begun shouting, "So how are we suppose to stop it?!"

"Well, once the seal is broken someone can rebuild it, or…..you could reinforce it with another seal." explained Naruto.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to rebuild it, so do you know any seals up to the task?" asked Yakumo.

"In fact I do, but I'm gonna need you to weaken it." said Naruto as he pointed at the disabled demon.

"You do?" asked Yakumo surprised.

"Yes my mother was gonna teach me the 8 trigrams sealing jutsu,just in case Mito ever lost control. So I'm learning the basics, and one of those include the 2 Symbols Seal. That should be more than enough to seal this." explained Naruto.

"Fine, so what do I need to do?" asked Yakumo.

Naruto unsealed the last weapon he had, "You need to stab it right into the heart. Stab it with this, and I'll be able to drag him into the seal"

Naruto flashed through some hand seals, and fell to a meditating pose, **Hidden Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: 2 Symbols Seal Jutsu. **Then the seal on the sword changed. The Uzumaki crest was suddenly surrounded by a faint circle, and 2 characters appeared outside of the circle.

"Yakumo hurry! I can't hold it for long!" shouted Naruto.

Yakumo nodded, and grabbed the sword. Feeling a bit unbalanced at first, she quickly got the hang of it. She sprinted towards the demon, who was still immobilized from Naruto's jutsu, and pierced the sword through her chest.

"**Yakumo? Why do you refuse me! I am you, and you are me!" **screamed the demon as he begun to glow.

"You're not me!" shouted Yakumo as she pushed the sword deeper.

Naruto then jumped from his spot, and appeared behind Yakumo. Each one of his finger glowed, and he slammed it right onto Yakumo's neck. "**Seal!****"**

Naruto and Yakumo watched as something tied it down to the ground.

"Get away", shouted Naruto as he grabbed her and jumped away. Suddenly the room become much shorter, and a 10 foot fence fell between the demon and Yakumo.

"**Yakumo this is not the end of me….." **seeths the demon.

Naruto and Yakumo looked at each other very tired. Naruto once again deactivated his sharingan.

"Yakumo you can never let anyone know about my Sharingan." spoke Naruto.

Yakumo looked at Naruto confused, "I was meaning to ask, what is the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Naruto stood back up, and shook his head, "It's a forbidden stage of the Sharingan. For several reasons, which I will not explain to you to keep it a secret. Though I beg you Yakumo you can't tell anyone. You can't tell Sensei, Sai, the Hokage, your family, or any one….I putting a lot of trust in you, so please don't let me down."

Yakumo was still confused, "I don't understand though? There is lots of forbidden jutsu in the world, and lots of people know about them."

Naruto grabbed Yakumo by the shoulder, "Yakumo if you tell anyone, people will begun to find out. If people find out, they will come after me. They will kill me, and steal my eyes. I have developed my eyes to a stage where only 5 people before me have achieved. Right now I'm not strong enough to defend myself from such foes."

Yakumo nodded realizing how serious her friend was, "Seriously? They would steal your eyes?"

"Yes…."replied Naruto, "So, how do we get out of here?"

Yakumo then released the situation they were in, "Oh that! i just release the genjutsu. Kai!"

**(BACK TO TAKI) **

Naruto stumbled back, and watched Yakumo get back up. Naruto looked around noticing that not a second had passed, "_A genjutsu that can control the perception of time? That's similar to Tsukuyomi!" _

Naruto suddenly fell to his knees, and was panting really hard, "_I didn't lose all my chakra, but I lost it too quickly…." _

Yakumo saw the situation her friend was in. "Naruto!"

She helped him back up, and that's when Shura appeared by Suien and helped him release the genjutsu. Suien to fell to his knees after being released from Naruto's genjutsu. Fū then appeared by Yakumo's and Naruto's side.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Fū, "And how did you stop his jutsu?"

Yakumo answered for Naruto, "It was a special jutsu of his." Naruto gave Yakumo a thankful glance.

"I don't care how you stopped the first one! But you aren't getting away from the second!" screamed Suien, "Shura you too!"

Then both Suien and Shura both went through the same hand seals and both used,**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu. **Two dragons both erupted from the lake, and went rushing towards the three genin.

Naruto once again activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, "_I guess I have no choice…" _

Then suddenly a bigger dragon erupted, and canceled out the other two. A bunch of water went flying all over the place, soaking everyone. Then suddenly Shibuki appeared in front of Naruto, Yakumo, and Fū. Naruto noticed that a blue aura surrounded him, and he felt the chakra in the air.

"Naruto….I'm sorry I'm late." spoke Shibuki, "Now leave him to me!"

"So you've already taken it? Haven't you Shibuki." asked Naruto.

"Yes, and know it's my turn to attack **Water Release: Water Sword**" shouted Shibuki as he created a large sword, out of the puddle by his feet.

"It seems you aren't as much of a coward, as I thought you were Shibuki!" shouted Suien as he also created the same sword, "Though the student can't beat the master!"

Then Shibuki and Suien both went flying at each other, at extremely fast speeds. Swords colliding, and surprisingly sparks erupted. They both kept at it until, Shibuki knocked Suien's away. Though before he could take the offensive, Shura intervened. Pulling out his own Kunai, he attempted to defend his boss. Though his attempt was futile, because Shibuki easily broke through his defense. Shibuki was able to land a fatal blow right through his heart. Though that was Shibuki's mistake.

Having had his sword embedded into Shura, Suien used the opportunity to stab and kick Shibuki away. As Shibuki was kicked away, the Hero's Water fell from his jacket. Shibuki was caught by Naruto before he hit the ground.

Suien having seeing the bottle drop from his jacket rushed to retrieve it. "Haha! It's all over now!"

Naruto looked back down at Shibuki, and noticed that the blue aura was completely gone. In fact he looked in terrible shape. "_So this is the drawback of the Hero's water, and it looks like he didn't even drink a lot. Though the effect was big." _

Naruto watched as Shibuki begun to gulp down about one fourth of the bottle.

"_So now the task is to take away the water, and wait for the effects to take place. Once his body begins to slow down, he will enter a worst state than Shibuki!" _

Though before Naruto could communicate with Fū and Yakumo, he watched Shibuki disappear in a blur. Appearing in front of Yakumo, he punched her in the stomach and sent her flying.

"Yakumo!" shouted Naruto, and he then watched as he was about to kick Fū in the face. Then his body just reacted, he shunshined in front of Fū and took the kick for her. Naruto slammed into Fū, and they were both sent flying across the clearing.

Fū looked at Naruto with horror, "Why did you do that?"

Naruto wiped the blood from his cheek, "I didn't know, my body just reacted. I guess I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Fū was a little shocked at what Naruto had said, "_He cares about me that much?" _

Naruto slowly got back up,and he faced away from Fū. He then reactivates his Mangekyo Sharingan, and focuses on the bottle. "_So, I need to focus my eyesight on the bottle and twist it?" _

**Flashback a few weeks ago with Haruka.**

"Hey! Big Brother can you help with this?" asked Haruka as she pointed to the leaf on her forehead.

Naruto laughed as he remembered when Shisui tried to teach him. "What are you trying to do Haruka?"

Haruka gave Naruto a big smiled and replied, "I'm trying to get the leaf an inch of my forehead and spin it!"

Naruto gave her a questioning look, "Spin it? What happen to getting it stuck on your forehead?"

Haruka gave him ridiculous look, "Are you crazy! That's like 4th year stuff! This is suppose to be an easier one!"

"Well, the standards at the academy have sure dropped. I learned that when I was like….7?" replied Naruto.

"Brother I don't have time for your ancient history! Are you gonna help me or not?" asked Haruka a little irritated.

Naruto pinched Haruka's nose, "I'm not even that old Haruka. I'm like 7 years older than you."

Haruka knocked Naruto's hand away, and stood up. She then made some dramatic hand motions, "But that's a lot of years! Therefore you are old, big brother!"

Naruto sighed, "So, what exactly do you need help on?"

Haruka responded, "Oh yeah! Well I'm having trouble spinning the leaf."

"Show me." asked Naruto. Then Haruka proceeded to sit back down, and put the leaf on her forehead. Naruto watched as she got it an inch of her forehead, then tempted to spin it from right to the leaf just got very unbalanced, and fell off.

Naruto then spoke, "You're doing two things wrong Haruka. The first is that, when you spin it your going to quickly. Calm down, and allow the chakra to take it's flow. As for the second, you're spinning it the wrong way."

Haruka gave her brother a questioning look, "The wrong way? I didn't know their was a right, and wrong way to spin a leaf."

Naruto chuckled, "I don't mean it like that. It's just that every person's chakra system is set in two ways. Their are the one's in which their chakra move from right to left. While the other's chakra move from left to right. Which in your case is probably left to right."

"Wow that's so cool! How did you know?" asked Haruka.

Naruto laughed a little while he rubbed the back of his head, "A old lady lectured me about it actually. You might know her as the great Lady Tsunade."

Haruka's eye's went wide, "You know the Lady Tsunade?"

"Yeah, she like a grandmother to me, but that's a story for another time. Why don't you try it again?" asked Naruto.

Haruka nodded and once again tried the exercise. Naruto watched as she managed to spin it halfway, when it failed.

Haruka pouted, "I can't get this! I've been at it for hours!"

Naruto kneeled down to Haruka's eye level, "Haruka if you really want to master something you can never give up got it?"

Haruka sighed, and she nodded, "I know brother, but it's so frustrating…."

Naruto then gave her a small smile. He then put his hand into his pocket pulling out a piece of candy. Unwrapping it he kept the wrapper, and gave the piece of candy to Haruka. Haruka smiled and ate the candy, "Hmm delicious…."

Naruto pinched Haruka's nose, "Pay attention this is your last hint."

Naruto grabbed the edge of the wrapper, and begun to slowly twist it, "The trick to the technique is to first balance the chakra in the middle." Naruto pointed to the middle of the opening. "Then you want to spin it, not from the edges but the middle." Naruto then begun to twist the middle of the wrapper. "So, when you're spinning the leaf, image yourself twisting this wrapper….."

**Flashback end no jutsus**

"_So focus the chakra in the middle." _Naruto then begun to focus a good portion of his chakra on the bottle itself, "_Though the trick is to twist it from the middle, not the edges…."_ Naruto then imagined opening the little vortex at the middle of the bottle, "_Then you twist it like a candy wrapper!"_

Naruto having figured out the technique, once again whispered, "**KAMUI**" 

Naruto then watched as the little vortex opened, and begun to suck in the bottle. Naruto had done it. He warped away the Hero's Water from Suien's grasp. Suien was shocked when he watched the portal open, "_What's going on?! It's like its sucking it in!" _

"What have you done! Give me back the Hero's water!" shouted Suien as he released more chakra.

Naruto caught his breath, and then he let out a loud laugh, "There's nothing you can do about it now. It's probably destroyed,and your body will slowly deteriorate. You see Suien, you took too much too quickly. That's why the Hero's Water was forbidden in the first place. It's over!'

Suien yelled in rage, "I kill you, and your friends first!"

Then Suien rushed towards Naruto, but before he could land a blow, an ink tiger appeared out of nowhere. Grabbing both Naruto and Fū it dodged the blow. Then a second tempted to battle Suien, which Suien easily was able to destroy.

Naruto and Fū were suddenly let go in front of a smiling Sai, "It seems you were in quite a bind Whiskers."

Then 5 Anbu appeared behind him, "Thank you for helping us in our time of need. We will take care of the rest." Then the Anbu proceeded to take care of Suien. Suien was able to hold his own for a while, but as soon as the Hero's Water effect's wore off. Anbu was able to easily bind him down, and arrest him.

Then Yakumo and Shibuki walked up to Naruto, Fū, and Sai. Shibuki placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and spoke, "Thank you Naruto, Yakumo, and….Fū"

Fū was a bit taken back that someone else thanked her ,but then she smiled, "You shouldn't thank me, I'm a shinobi of this village too."

"Your welcome Shibuki, though we could really use some place to rest." replied Yakumo as she sat down very exhausted.

Naruto hadn't responded, but he then turned around and gave them a smile. Then he fell onto the ground. The last thing Naruto heard before he slipped into unconscious was Fū screaming his name.

**(Hospital Room)**

Naruto woke suddenly, he exploded from the bed. Looking around frantically he was trying to figure out where he was. Then he came face to face with Yamato.

"Sensei? When did you get here?" asked Naruto.

Yamato looked Naruto into the eye, "I'm sorry Naruto I left you in such a bind. I got here not too soon after you collapsed from minor chakra exhaustion, and for using it chakra too quickly. It's strange actually, the doctors said they've never seen anything like it. Would you mind to explain."

Naruto looked away, "It's happens sometimes when I use a ninjutsu with a genjutsu. As well I was using my Sharingan too much, I'm surprised I'm not suffering from severe chakra exhaustion."

Yamato sighed, "Naruto even though what happened shouldn't of happened, I'm proud of you."

Naruto gave him a curious look, "Why should you be proud?"

Yamato chuckled, "You haven't realized? You're practically a hero here. I've gotten the details from Yakumo, and I must say I'm impressed. You showed great leadership,skills,and excellent tactics."

"Did Yakumo tell you?" asked Naruto with a serious tone.

Yamato raised an eyebrow, "Tell me what?"

Naruto seeing that Yamato didn't know, was relieved,"It's nothing important. I was just wondering if she told you about….Taki's jinchuuriki."

Yamato's eyes went wide, "You know who it is? It's such a well kept secret."

Naruto looked at the door making sure it was closed, " Yeah, but I ain't telling you here. Maybe when we leave in the morning, and get to konoha."

Yamato nodded, "Fine, but Naruto I need to tell you something."

Naruto gave him a questioning look, "What?"

"We aren't returning to Konoha." said Yamato.

Naruto suddenly asked, "Why not?"

"We've been assigned another mission. We're gonna back up Team 7 on their mission, which is an escort/guard mission. The mission will probably take about 3 weeks. We're gonna meet up with them tomorrow at noon, at the border of the Land of Waves." explained Yamato, "Yakumo and Sai have already been informed, and are resting. So rest up as best as you can, because we're leaving tomorrow at dawn. I'm sorry about not allowing you to rest up completely, but once we get to Wave. I'll make sure you get plenty. We won't all be needed, its just as precaution. So I doubt we will run into anything. Though if you feel you can't handle it…."

Naruto protested, "It's fine sensei. Though I would like to go back, and rest I really don't want to get stuck with my mother all day….especially if she finds out the state I'm in."

Yamato suddenly deadpanned, remembering he promised nothing would happen to Naruto, "Hehe, maybe you're right…"

Naruto nodded at his sensei, and went back to sleep. Yamato having seen his student go back to sleep, left the room to go to his own room. Once Yamato left the room, Naruto cursed out loud, and he rubbed his eyes,"_I really wanted to visit the Uchiha Shrine,as well I told Haruka I would be back by today. Though it would look suspicious if I was in a rush to be home…." _

Naruto sighed and went back to sleep.

**(30 minutes before Naruto leaves Taki) **

Naruto was gathering the last of his stuff before he met up with is team, at the entrance of the hospital. As Naruto put away his last scroll into his bag, he put it on. Though suddenly he felt someone jump through the window. Pulling a kunai he proceeded to attack the intruder. Pinning the intruder into the wall, he noticed he was staring into orange eyes. Taking a better look he noticed it was Fū.

"Fū! I'm sorry!" apologized Naruto.

Fū just giggled, "It's okay Naruto I just wanted to say goodbye, and thank you."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Though why did you want to do it in private?"

Fū gave him a smile, "I wanted to thank you for the confidence Naruto. In fact after everyone heard about me helping defend the village, some of the villagers actually treated me nicer. Even though it isn't enough it's a start, and it made me realize that I can change my own destiny. So, thank you!"

Fū engulfed Naruto in hug leaving him blushing, "You're welcome Fū, that's what friends are for."

Fū gave him a smile, and handed him a piece of paper, "That's right! I wanted to give you my address, so we could maybe write? Since you were my first friend."

Naruto gave her a goofy smile, "Of course Fū! Though you didn't have to sneak up here to tell me this! Is it maybe that Fū is a bit shy?"

Fū gave him a sweet smile, and then she gave him a kiss. It wasn't a long one but just a quick peck on the lips.

"I wanted to thank you for taking that blow for me yesterday….Bye Naruto!" spoke Fū as she jumped out the window leaving behind a speechless Naruto. Naruto was blushing like crazy when suddenly his door flung open. Revealing a laughing team 11.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Naruto trying to hide his blush.

Yamato between laughs answered, "Yakumo saw someone jump through your window, and we came to investigate. Imagine us when we came upon such a romantic scene."

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you had the hots for the girl. I guess I should've seen it coming, since you've been with her ever since we entered the village." laughed Yakumo.

Though it was Sai who really irritated Naruto, "Wow, whiskers you really surprised me there. I thought for a moment that you played for the other team. Though its still the same, when the girl figures out you have such a small package."

This caused the team to laugh even harder. Naruto just left the room blushing even harder from before. In fact he started to even look like a tomato, "Whatever let's go."

With that Team 11 walked out of the room with some of them laughing, and the other in complete embarrassment.

**(Hidden Leaf Village,Haruka Uchiha)**

It was early morning right before the academy started. Haruka was walking down the street really worried, "_I haven't seen big brother Naruto, since he left for his mission. He said he would return yesterday, but did something happen to him? No big brother Naruto is too strong…." _Haruka suddenly gasped, "_What if he ran into Itachi?" _

Haruka felt like crying, she didn't want to lose her brother Naruto. He was the only person that cared about her. The only person that would buy her what she wanted, took her to the park, played with her, and even read her favorite stories for her.

Haruka was walking down the street not knowing what to do, "_Maybe if I ask Iruka-sensei? No, he wouldn't know about another ninja's missions, and big cousin Sasuke is out on a mission for 3 weeks! Wait! Why don't I ask the tomato lady!" _

Haruka stopped walking, "_Though I don't know where she lives. In fact Naruto has never taken me to his house….I wonder why?" _

Haruka looked around until her gaze stopped on the hokage's monument, "_That's it! I'll just go to Old Man Hokage big brother spoke of. Naruto said he was like really nice, and to go to him for help if I needed it. Though what about the Yondaime? I heard he is the current Hokage though…." _

Haruka debated with going to the Sandaime or the Yondaime, "_I guess the Yondaime would probably overlook all the missions, since he is in charge. Though big brother never talks about him….I wonder why? I heard he's a great guy. In fact big brother has a lot of secrets…." _

Haruka having made her decision raced to the Hokage Tower to get some answers.

**(Hokage Tower) **

Haruka walked into the tower. When she walked in she was surprised to see that there wasn't a lot of people. All she saw was the Hokage's secretary furiously writing away. Walking up to her Haruka spoke, "Can I see the Hokage?"

The secretary looked down at the girl and asked, "And why would you need to do that sweetie?"

Haruka ran through her hair nervously, "Well my big brother was sent on a mission two days ago, and he was suppose to be back I haven't seen him, and he always visits me. So, I got a bit worried…."

The secretary pitied the little girl. The life of a ninja was a tough one, and it was always sad to see family members grief, "I don't really handle mission reports, but you're actually in luck. The Hokage right now is free, and you can probably go ask him. Though don't tell anyone else I let you in without an appointment. Okay?"

Haruka gave the girl a big smile, and gave her a good guy pose, "It's a promise! Thank you nice lady!"

Then Haruka dashed down the hall to the Hokage' office. The lady chuckled at the girls antics, "What a cheerful little girl."

**(Hokage's office.) **

Minato was having a terrible morning. He had just got word, from Yamato, about team 11's little problem in Taki. He was glad Naruto was safe, but he felt awful for putting him in such a position. This was suppose to be a simple escort mission, and had he not given Yamato the extra mission. None of it would of happened. Minato wanted Yamato to return immediately, but he explained in his letter it would be better to have Naruto rest in Wave. Since, they aren't really needed, just him for precaution.

"_I guess it would be better to have Naruto rest in Wave. Since, if he did come back Tsunade and Kushina wouldn't let him out of their site for weeks. Wait until Kushina finds out about this…." _Minato rubbed his temples, "_As well it might be great opportunity for Mito and Naruto to maybe bond a little?" _

Though for now he was stuck with filling out the paperwork on his desk. Minato really hated all this paperwork, Though this was life of a kage. You just have to deal with it. He would of killed for a distraction, and his prayers were answered. He suddenly heard a loud knock on his door, "Come in!"

Minato was surprised to see a girl probably no older than 7 walk into his room. He watched as the girl crossed the room, and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Are you the Yondaime?" asked the girl.

Minato knew this girl looked familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it, "Yes, I am. Now that you know who I am, could you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Haruka Uchiha, and was wondering if you could tell me if my brother was okay. He went on a mission two days ago, and he hasn't returned." replied Haruka.

"_Uchiha, of course",_ Minato raised an eyebrow, _"Brother? I didn't know that any of the current Shinobi Uchiha we have, are that close to the little ones. The only one I can think of is Sasuke, but he's leaving today. As well the other two aren't even on a mission." _

"I'm sorry but we don't have any Uchiha on mission right now. The only one is Sasuke, but he just left an hour ago." replied Minato.

Haruka shook her head, "He's not an Uchiha, but I can't remember his last name. I just know that his mommy looks like a tomato!"

Minato nearly fell to the ground, "_Is she talking about Kushina? Oh boy this can't be good." _

"Umm sweetie are you talking about Kushina Namikaze?" asked Minato.

Haruka's eyes lit up, "Yeah! How did you now? Well, my brother Naruto's last name isn't Namikaze I think its like Uz…."

"Uzumaki." finished Minato a bit shocked at this new information.

Haruka was marveled by Minato, "Wow, Mr. Blondaime you sure are good. Well now that you know my brother, can you tell me where he is?"

Minato ignored the , "Only if you tell me about how you Naruto met okay?"

"Okay! I met big brother Naruto when I was like 5, after the….Uchiha funeral. Ever since he takes care of me, and plays with me. He even said he would teach me his cool jutsu's one day! So now that I answered your question, can you answer mine?" asked Haruka.

Minato smiled at the information, "_I'm glad Naruto has found someone to call sister. I just wish it would of been with Mito." _

"That's great to hear. Its good to know my son looks after the next generation." replied Minato.

Haruka gasped, "You're Naruto's father?"

Minato was a bit taken back, "You didn't know?"

"Well, he hardly talks about his family except his mommy. I've met her a few times, but she's kind of scary. Especially when I call her tomato lady." replied Haruka as she played with her hair.

Minato sweat dropped, "_How is she still alive?" _

"You want to know about Naruto right?" asked Minato.

Haruka nodded furiously, "YES! Are you gonna tell me, or do I have to get the scary tomato lady!"

Minato's eyes went wide, and he waved his hands in the air, "Of course NOT!"

"_This girl really knows how to blackmail." _thought Minato as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead, "_Just like Naruto…."_

"You're brother's team was assigned another mission on the fly. Thier suppose to help out Sasuke's team. So, he'll probably be gone for a couple weeks. I'm sorry."

Haruka put her head down, "Awww…..I really wanted to see big brother Naruto."

Minato sighed, "If you need anything, you could come to me you know. I am Naruto's dad."

Haruka's face lit up, "That's right! So could you help me with my school work after school?"

Minato gave her a smile, "Sure, if you want you can have dinner with me and Kushina. Since, it will probably be lonely without Naruto or Mito."

Haruka gave him a questioning look, "Mito?"

Minato replied, "Oh you don't know her. Well, she's on Sasuke's team, and is Naruto's twin."

Haruka gasped, "NARUTO HAS A TWIN? AND SHE'S HIS SISTER?"

**(10 A.M Naruto's team) **

Team 11 were racing through the tree lines. Yamato was taking point, since he was the only one who knew how to get to Wave. As they ran to the meeting point, Naruto's breath got really shallow, "_So….tired." _

Suddenly Naruto stopped in mid jump, and fell to the ground. Yakumo who was behind him shouted to their sensei, "Yamato-sensei!"

Yamato turned around, and saw Naruto falling. Forming one hand sign, he thrust his arm and a wooden stake appeared. The Stake then extended and broke into more stakes catching Naruto. Yamato jumped onto a tree branch, and used it to catapult himself back. Reaching Naruto he begun to talk, "Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto was breathing heavy, "I….don't know. I'm just really tired."

Yakumo watched Naruto from the side, "_Is this the effect of the Mangekyō Sharingan? Maybe I should tell sensei…." _

Naruto having read her thoughts grabbed her arm, "I'm fine Yakumo, I'm just really tired."

Sai then spoke up, "Sensei, if Naruto is unable to continue I think we should head back to the village. We wouldn't just be putting the mission at risk, but also Naruto."

Yamato was gonna speak, but Naruto beat him to it, "Sai, this mission doesn't really need us. It's probably more for Yamato-sensei. The fact that we were sent for back up, was in case Kakashi's team encountered any missing nin. If that was to happen, then it would be Yamato-sensei who would help. Not us genin, that's the whole point of the back up."

Yamato was surprised at Naruto's answer, "_So perspective at such an age….I'm surprised he hadn't graduated earlier." _

"So, this mission is actually a cover up for Yamato? Then what about us? Aren't we suppose to get some missions?" asked Yakumo.

Yamato sighed, "I didn't want to tell you, but it's true. These missions are just to help ease you into the ninja world. That's why you are assigned Jounin leaders. Their suppose to teach you, and also keep you safe on missions."

Sai then spoke up, "Don't take it personal Yakumo, I know you want to do your own things. But sometimes you gotta learn to walk before you run. Look what happened in our last mission, if It hadn't been for Naruto, then things would of turned out a little different."

Yakumo nodded at Sai's response, "I guess you're right."

Yamato grabbed Naruto and put him on his back, "Let's go."

Then once again Team 11 headed out to the meeting point.

**(Team 7 and Tazuna) **

Team 7 was walking with Tazuna in the middle of the forest.

"Why can't we go faster?" asked Mito.

Kakashi answered her question, "Tazuna isn't as fast as us, Mito. So, we have to walk at his pace."

"What an idiotic question." retorted Sasuke.

"What did you say?" angrily asked Mito.

Sakura then decided to butt in, "Mito, Sasuke's right it was kind of a dumb question, but could you two stop arguing for at least a few minutes?"

Sakura's response shocked the rest of Team 7. Then Kakashi asked, "Are you alright Sakura?"

Sakura gave them a confused look, "What do you mean sensei?"

Though Mito beat Kakashi, "You told your precious Sasuke to shut up! Are you sure you're not fine?"

Sakura blushed and looked away, "So what? And I didn't tell Sasuke to shut up. I just asked him to quiet down."

Kakashi was cheering inside, "_Finally, she stopped being such a fangirl!" _

"So, you're finally taking this serious? That's great to hear Sakura." spoke Sasuke suddenly.

"Of course! Why is it so hard to believe?" asked Sakura a bit irritated.

"Nevermind ." replied Mito as she begun walking again.

Team 7 suddenly passed, a giant tree which casted a huge shadow. In that shadow was a small puddle…."

**Next chapter I'm gonna skip the whole Chunin fight scene, and just go straight to meeting point. I know some of you don't want, the Wave Arc. Its gonna be kind of similar to the canon, but I'm gonna add my own things. There will be a flashback chapter soon, about Mito's side of the story during this whole story. It will be called "Mito Namikaze or The Story of Mito Namikaze." I'm sure some of you will like it while others don't, but it will add that character development that is usually missing in other twin neglect stories. Just wanted to give everyone the heads up. **

**So what are you thoughts on Naruto's mangekyo sharingan? He will slowly begun to discover the second ability of Kamui. As for now I don't know what to give Naruto for his second ability. Amaterasu? Tsukuyomi? It will probably be one of those two. As for the toketsu ability, I decided to dismiss it because it would simply be too OP. I'm still gonna make an ability, but now I'm back to square one. If I decide Amaterasu, then it will be a genjutsu. If it's Tsukuyomi then it will be an offensive ninjutsu attack, similar to Amaterasu.**

**COMMENT! FAV! FOLLOW!**


	10. CH9 The Land of Waves

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-9 The Land of Waves

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

Sasuke and Mito were breathing hard, very hard. What was suppose to be a simple C-Rank escort mission quickly turned into a B-Rank. Yet, that B-Rank was still a simple pair of Chunin, which Team 7 quickly handled. The only one who had a bit trouble was Sakura, but she didn't have the same skill as Mito and Sasuke. Though that B-Rank quickly turned into a nightmare. Not too soon after defeating the Chunin, they were forced to skip the meeting point with Team 11. Kakashi believed it would be easier to defend if they reached Wave first. That proved to be a vital mistake because they were ambushed by no other than Zabuza Momuchi, one of the 7 legendary swordsman of the mist. Kakashi was able to hold his own for a while until he was caught in his water prision. Leaving the rest of the team to fight off Zabuza's water clone. Though as hard as Mito and Sasuke tried, they just couldn't get past this clone.

"S-Sasuke, I think it would be better if we retreated." spoke Mito as she tried to catch her breath.

Though Sasuke shook his head, "That would be illogical because then he would just kill Kakashi and hunt us down later. We have to free Kakashi-sensei."

Mito sighed, "I guess you're right, but none of our jutsu's are getting to him, and this is just the clone!"

"I know! Though if we target the real body….maybe we might have a chance!" replied Sasuke as he went through some hand seals, "Distract the clone!"

Mito nodded and she also went through some hand seals,**Water Release: Water Gun Jutsu. **Mito then shot basketball sized water bullets from her mouth.

Zabuza laughed, "Haha! Pathetic!" **Water Release:Water Wall Jutsu** A thick wall of water erupted from his feet blocking the barrage of bullets.

"If your gonna defeat me, you're gonna have to use something else than water. I hail from the Village Hidden of the Mist, there's no way I would lose at my own game." bragged Zabuza.

Suddenly Zabuza watched as Sasuke jumped up in the air, **Fire Release:Fire Ball Jutsu. **A large fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth, and went flying toward Zabuza. Though the fireball wasn't aimed at the clone, but Zabuza himself.

Zabuza smirked, "He finally decided to target my own body." Then he formed one handed seal, **Hidden Mist Jutsu**. Sasuke watched amazed as Zabuza targeted the mist on the fireball reducing it the size of a large coconut. Zabuza then swiped his sword across the fireball, canceling out the jutsu. "Hehe, It was nice playing with you guys, but I'll finish this up!"

Zabuza then grabbed his large sword, and threw it to Sasuke who was still in the air. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he was inches off the water, and their was nothing he could do. He watched helplessly as the blade came closer, and closer.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura as she was still watching over Tazuna.

Then suddenly a wooden dome erupted in front of Sasuke. The sword embedded itself into the wooden dome.

Sasuke landed into the water, "_Mokuton? It can't be….unless it's Naruto's Team!" _

**(Team 11) **

"We need to hurry guys!" shouted Yamato as he raced through the treelines.

"Sensei! What are we doing? Weren't we suppose to meet up at the border? Why did you make a boat, and have us go across?" asked Yakumo.

"Yes, I'm also curious?" asked Sai as he passed a few trees. Naruto didn't say anything, he knew something was up. He was trying to save up as much chakra as he could.

"Something is very wrong. You guys don't know this, but I was in ANBU before this. When I first entered ANBU I was put under Kakashi Hatake, the sensei of Team 7." replied Yamato.

"Though that doesn't explain why we're not waiting at the meeting point." replied Sai.

Yamato sighed, " I'm not suppose to tell you this, but Kakashi had a special code in our team. One of those codes was that the if mission situation had changed, or the meeting point was compromised. We would skip point A, and go to point B."

Naruto had finally spoke up, "That means that something went wrong, and the most likely scenario is that they were attacked. Therefore the best strategy would be to get to point B, or get the client to safety as soon as possible. In this case it would be getting the bridge builder to his home. Why? Well, its an unexpected move, which would usually catch the enemy off guard. As well it would be easier to defend in a safe location, than the middle of the road."

"Sharp as always Naruto. Yes, since our job is to back them up, we should get there as soon as possible." Finished Yamato.

Team 11 ran for a few more meters, when they encountered an odd mist.

"Sensei….this mist." muttered Sai.

"I know it's odd….very. A mist usually disappears by noon, and it's way past noon. As well it's too thick, and I can also sense the chakra in it." stated Yamato, and then took his attention to Naruto. "Hold on." Then Yamato jumped into the clearing.

Naruto watched from his sensei's back as they jumped from the clearing. He watched in slow motion as a giant blade was yards away from Sasuke, "Sasuke!"

Naruto's Sharingan suddenly changed into the Mangekyō. Though before he could do anything, "Don't worry Naruto, **Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall**"

Naruto watched in relief as a domed wall appeared in front of Sasuke, catching the blade. Naruto deactivating the Mangekyō, just using the regular Sharingan. Jumping off Yamato's back he jumped to his side. He was quickly followed by Sai, and Yakumo.

"Sensei what's the plan?" asked Sai as he pulled out his tanto. Yakumo also pulled out her kunai.

"I'll take care of Zabuza, and try to free Kakashi. While you two will gather up team 7, and if necessary take out the water clone." explained Yamato. Naruto looked up confused, "You two?"

"Yes, Naruto I want you to stay on the sides. You will only intervene if absolutely necessary. You got it?" said Yamato with a serious face.

Naruto growled, "Fine." He then watched as they all raced off to do what was needed to do. Sai ran off to help Mito, while Yakumo ran off to get Sasuke. Naruto looked around, and saw Sakura on the sides with the client. "_So, they had one stay behind in case he tried to do anything else. I should probably go there, it will give me a better view of the battle." _

Naruto raced to Sakura and Tazuna., "Are you all right?"

Sakura looked worried, while Tazuna was down right scared, "Yes, but what happen to Sasuke? Is he alright?"

Naruto also got in a defensive position with Sakura, "He's alright. Yamato-sensei set up a defensive dome in front of him to catch the blade. Yakumo went to go get him, while Sai gathered up Mito. Since you've been on the sides, I'm hoping you could tell me what's going on."

It was Tazuna who spoke up, "We we're attacked by a man that had this huge blade. I think Kakashi called him the demon of the mist."

Naruto's eyes went wide, "Zabuza Momochi? One of the 7 Legendary Swordsman of the Mist!"

"_This is bad…." _

Though before Naruto could ask anything else, he suddenly saw the water clone come flying at him. "Watch out!"

Then Naruto pulled out a kunai, and tried his best to stop the blade. "_So he decided to send the clone to finish the job…..where's Yakumo and Sai?" _

Sakura grabbed Tazuna and started to back away, "Naruto!"

Naruto watched as the kunai broke,and Zabuza's blade was coming down on him._ "If I use that jutsu, I'll be put in a even worse state than yesterday…." _Naruto's eyes warped into the 8 rounded star, "_...though If I don't I'll die…..__**Kamui!**__"_

Sakura watched in horror as the blade slowly came down on Naruto. Then suddenly with her own very own eyes she watched the blade slowly distort, and it disappeared. Zabuza's clone, Tazuna, and Sakura were all left in shock. "_What was that?" _Naruto jumped back to where Sakura was, and fell to his knees, "Saa-kura….yy-ou neee-d to get the cll-ient out of herr-e." gasped Naruto. Sakura was in shock, she didn't know what to do. Kakashi had told her to never abandon a comrade, but Naruto had just told her to flee. The very someone kid that she thought would never become a good ninja. The very same one that stopped the clone's attack, and saved her life.

Naruto fell to his side, and watched as the clone got closer. "_Can't move my body, I'm so…..tired." _

"That was impressive, I don't know what you did to my blade. But I don't need it to kill you in your pitiful state." spoke the clone. Then the clone dispersed into a water, and Mito was shown running through it with a blue sphere in her hand.

Naruto was lying on the ground, thanking Kami that they had been saved. Even if he was just saved by his sister. He wasn't in the condition to complain.

Mito ran to her brother's side, "Naruto! Are you alright?"

"I'm not gonna die, but I'm really exhausted." croaked Naruto as he lifted his head.

Mito seeing her brother was okay for the moment turned her attention to Sakura, "What were you doing! We're you just gonna let him die?"

"I'm sorry I just froze…." apologize Sakura. Mito was gonna protest, when Naruto spoke up, "Mito stop blaming her, we're only rookie genin. We're not expected to be able to stand against A-Rank missing nin, even if it's only an enemy clone."

Mito sighed, "I guess you're right, let me help you up." Mito then grabbed Naruto, and put his arm over her neck helping him walk.

Then Sai appeared, "Naruto! I'm sorry it's just Mito got ahead of me, and I lost track of her."

Sasuke, and Yakumo also appeared, "Are you guys alright? Naruto! You weren't suppose to push yourself!" lectured Yakumo.

"Yakumo you can't blame him that the clone attacked him, if he wanted to live he had to use his best jutsu's." retorted Sasuke, "As well what's wrong with you? I thought you had like a ton of chakra? What could possibly put you into this state."

"He battled a jounin yesterday, and hasn't fully recovered. We didn't expect to encounter any high level shinobi, so we decided to accept the mission" responded Sai, then he gave Tazuna a questioning look, "Though it seems this mission is at least A-Rank."

Tazuna sweated a little, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put anyone in danger."

"We know that already," said Mito, "So, what do we do now?"

"We'll wait for Kakashi and Yamato-sensei to take care of Zabuza." said Naruto as he was trying his best to walk, then suddenly he felt pain in his eyes "_I overused the Mangekyō to much….So this is what you meant by a double edged sword, Shisui." _ Then Naruto collapsed from the pain.

"Naruto!" yelled Yakumo as he caught him, "Sasuke help us!" Sasuke nodded and he helped by putting Naruto over his shoulder, "What happen to him?"

Sakura finally spoke up, "I don't know….he used some weird jutsu to make the clone's blade disappear."

"Disappear?" asked Mito confused, "What do you mean disappear?"

Yakumo was able to guess what jutsu Naruto had used, "_He used his the Mangekyō! What was he thinking! I need to come up with something." _

"It was a genjutsu." spoke out Yakumo.

"A genjutsu?" questioned Sasuke, "I've never seen Naruto use a genjutsu, which makes things disappear."

"Yeah me neither…." said Sai a bit suspicious himself.

"I don't think he made the sword disappear, he just stopped the clone from using it." said Yakumo.

"What do you mean?" asked Mito.

Yakumo was trying her best on remembering about everything she knew about a clone, "I'm not sure, but I think he used a genjutsu to stop the flow of chakra in the clone. Since it's only a clone, so is the blade. Therefore all he needed to do was stop the flow, to stop the blade from existing."

Sai seemed to accept the response, "That sounds like something Naruto would do. As well he must of used a very high level genjutsu for that to occur. That probably explains the state he's in."

Sasuke also seemed to buy Yakumo's answer, "That's actually possible, if only I would of thought of that earlier….though I don't have the genjutsu prowess as Naruto. Just like his taijutsu isn't the best, that's why he didn't try to fight it."

Sakura was amazed, "So, that was only a genjutsu?"

"It seems so…." spoke Mito as she looked over to where their senseis should of been battling.

**(Yamato, Kakashi, and Zabuza)**

Yamato raced across the small lake, that Zabuza had created. As he raced across he finally came across Kakashi stuck in Zabuza's **Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu. **

"It seems backup has arrived Kakashi." replied Zabuza then pulled out some kunai and threw them at Yamato, "Though It will be too late because the Bridge Builder is dead!"

Yamato and Kakashi both turned around to see Naruto on the floor, and Zabuza's clone slowly walking towards them. They both shouted, "Naruto/Sakura!"

Then suddenly the clone burst into water, and they watched as Mito burst through the clone with her rasengan.

"That jutsu! It can't be?" asked Zabuza as his eyes gotten wide. Yamato having seen the danger past he flashed through some hand seals, **Water Release: Tearing Torrent.** Then Yamato's hand exploded with water, which went flying towards Zabuza. Zabuza not taking any chances jumped away, and released the Water Prison.

"I guess I have to take care of both of you first!" **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu. ** An enormous water dragon erupted from the small lake, and rushed towards Yamato. Yamato then used **Earth Style: Earth-Style Wall. ** To block the upcoming water dragon, and water gushed all over the place. Kakashi having recovered jumped to Yamato's side.

"Thanks, I underestimated but this time it will be much different." said Kakashi as he stood back up.

"Kakashi your copy cat skills won't work on me!" retorted Zabuza as he retrieved his sword, "As well it doesn't matter how many you bring with you! I'll take them all out! **Hidden Mist Jutsu**"

Then the mist surrounding them thickened a lot. Yamato and Kakashi went into a two man Manji formation, "What's the plan sempai?"

"We wait…." replied Kakashi as he looked around with his Sharingan. Yamato nodded and the both stood in the mist complete silence. Then suddenly Yamato flashed through a hand seal, and formed a wood shield in his right hand. Taking the shield he positioned it above his head, to block the swipe form Zabuza's grunted as he tried his best to block the blade with one hand. His other hand reached for his ninja pouch.

Kakashi seeing the situation that Yamato was in, he tempted to swipe at Zabuza. Zabuza having seen Kakashi coming towards him, pulled back his sword. Blocking Kakashi's kunai he kicked Yamato away. After kicking Yamato away he started fighting with Kakashi again. Kakashi and Zabuza engaged in a short fight of kenjutsu. Zabuza's bigger blade allowed him to take the advantage. He swung the blade across Kakashi's face, but he ducked down and weaved some hand signs, **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**. An earth wall erupted from the ground separating Zabuza and Kakashi. Zabuza turned around noticing a jet of water coming at him, "_I see he intended to corner me, while the other attacked." _

Zabuza jumped straight up dodging the jet of water. As he was an midair, a barrage of kunai was thrown at him. He used his blade to knock all the kunai away, and he jumped back into the mist.

"Hehe not bad….though I control the battlefield here." mocked Zabuza's voice as it rang throughout the mist. Kakashi and Yamato regrouped, going back to the manji formation.

"Did you get him?" asked Kakashi. Yamato nodded, "Do it."

Yamato formed a few hand seals, **Wood Release: Cage of the Beast. ** They heard a loud grunt, and the mist slowly started to disappear. As the mist cleared Kakashi and Yamato both saw Zabuza tied to the ground. His arms were tied together, while his feet were stuck to the ground. Where two wooden stakes tied them down. "How?"

Yamato slowly walked over to him, "When you first attacked us in the mist. When I used my right hand to block your strike, I used my left hand to place a special seed on you. This seed allowed me to cast a jutsu on you. You can see the results."

"It's over Zabuza," Then Kakashi's hand exploded into lighting, 'Why don't I show you one my original techniques!"

Zabuza's eyes widen in fear, then suddenly his face was wiped of emotions. His body jerked forward. Having had his neck exposed, Yamato and Kakashi saw two needles embedded into his neck. Then a masked ANBU Hunter nin appeared.

"Thank you for taking him down I've been hunting him for a while, and I have finally had a chance to kill him." replied the masked ANBU.

Yamato looked at him suspiciously, "Let me make sure." Walking over to Zabuza he placed his fingers on his wrist. Checking for any type of pulse, "It seems you really got him." Yamato released his jutsu. The masked ANBU grabbed Zabuza, "I'll be taking his body. His body holds too many secrets from our village." Then he disappeared.

"That was strange…." spoke Yamato.

"Yes, but we need to get back to the team." replied Kakashi as he started walking back. Then suddenly he fell to the ground.

"Kakashi!" yelled Yamato as checked on him, "_It seems he's knocked out from over using the sharingan." _ Yamato grabbed Kakashi and threw him onto his shoulders. He then began walking toward the rest of the genin.

As approached them he saw how tired they all looked. Then Sakura spoke up, "Is Kakashi alright?"

"Yes, but he's tired from over using the sharingan." replied Yamato, "By the way could I get all your names."

"Mito Namikaze" spoke Mito as she looked at her sensei worried. Sasuke didn't show any emotion besides the very tired look he had, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"So, him too? Huh sensei?" said Yakumo as she looked over at Kakashi and hadn't noticed Naruto, until Yakumo brought him up, "So, it seems Naruto hasn't fully recovered either."

He then turned his attention to Tazuna, "Tazuna?"

Tazuna nodded, "Yes, the names Tazuna. As for Kakashi and the kid we should get them to our house. They can rest there."

"Alright, let's get going." spoke Yamato as they started to walk towards the bridge builder's house.

**(KUSHINA AND HARUKA BACK IN THE LEAF) **

Haruka was sitting inside the Hokage's kitchen. She was furiously writing away at her homework, as Kushina was washing some dishes from the dinner they had. As Kushina looked over at the girl, "_I see why Naruto took such a liking toward the girl. She's so energetic, and innocent. Just like he was…." _Kushina looked at the plate she was washing, and noticed a strange spiral on it. Washing it away, she suddenly felt like something was wrong. _"It's probably just my nerves." _

"Hey Lady Tomato! Can you help me with number 18?" asked Haruka as she annoyingly tapped her pencil.

Kushina sighed as a large tick mark appeared on her forehead, "Can you stop calling me a tomato?"

Haruka gave her a curious look, "Why? The Blondaime didn't seem to mind it earlier."

Kushina laughed out loud, "Blondaime? Haha, is that what you call Minato?"

Haruka smiled and nodded, "Yeah! Since he's a blond, and the yondaime. It's easier to remember."

Kushina then brought her attention back to her nickname. "What did you mean by he didn't seem to mind it?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders, "When I went to Blonadime's office today, I didn't know your name. So, I just referred to you as the tomato lady, and he totally recognized you."

Kushina cursed Minato silently, promising to ask him about it later. "So why are you calling me Lady Tomato now?"

"Well, big brother told me always to respect your leaders. You're the Hokage's wife, so it would be disrespectful to just call you tomato lady."

Kushina sweatdropped, "So, it's okay to call me Lady Tomato?"

Haruka smiled, "You're not as dumb as you look."

Kushina crossed her arms, "I guess you really don't need my help then."

Haruka furiously waved her hands in the air, "I'm just kidding! I really need help!"

Kushina smiled, "Aww I can't say no to you. Your so adorable! Let's look at number 18."

Haruka pouted for a second, but she then accepted the help. Kushina took at look at number 18, and noticed it was based on history, "_Great my worst subject…."_ Kushina read the problem, and was glad it was question over the leaf's alliance, "Who does Kohona currently have an alliance with? A. Kumo B. Iwa C. Kiri D. Suna. Can you at least cross some out?"

Haruka looked at the paper, and she looked back at Kushina, "I know Iwa can't be it because Big Brother told me they really didn't like the Fourth. As for Kumo Big Brother told me they've tried countless of times to steal bloodlines from us such as the Byakugan, and you."

Kushina flinched, "How did you know that Haruka?"

Haruka answered, "Big Brother told me that it was one of his classmates."

Kushina shaked her head, "No I mean about me? It isn't really common knowledge, and it happened a long time ago."

Haruka answered again, "Naruto told me about it a while ago because he told me to never trust them. When I asked why he told me about what happened to you."

Kushina was a bit curious now, "_Naruto seems to tell her a lot…." _

"Ugh!" yelled Haruka as she pulled her hair a little. Bringing Kushina's attention back to her, "Why do we have to learn so much junk! I wish I had the Sharingan like big brother and just copy everything."

"Umm Haruka when does one normally awaken the sharingan?" asked Kushina bit interested, "_I've always wondered, but was too afraid to ask Naruto." _

Haruka sighed, "Usually one gets it around the age of 11. Though there is very few who awaken it early, but its usually for bad reasons." Kushina gave a questioning look, "Bad reasons?"

Haruka gave her a nod, "I don't know much about it, but the only ones that I know who got it early were Shisui, Big Brother, and…..Itachi. They each awoke it through a some type of deep emotion. I think big brother told me that Itachi got it, when he first witnessed war. I think Shisui was shunned by his family for not being as talented as Itachi, then he awaken it. "

Kushina was curious why she didn't mention Naruto, "What about Naruto?"

Haruka looked down to her feet, "I don't know….He doesn't really like to talk about it, but he did tell me. I'm just not sure if its true…."

Kushina was now raging inside to know, "Come on tell me! Please Haruka? I'll buy you some ice-cream."

Haruka didn't look up, "But what if Big Brother gets mad at me? I don't like it when he gets angry with me….As well I don't know if it's true."

Kushina was getting very impatient, "Don't worry about Naruto, if he gets angry I'll deal with him. Got it?"

Haruka looked up at Kushina, "_Well everyone does seem to be scared of her….as well big brother said he would always love me." _

"Only if you promise….and we get a lot of ice-cream. Then we have to take big brother to eat." replied Haruka as she finally looked up.

Kushina smiled and nodded, "All the ice-cream and ramen you want!"

Haruka took a deep breath, and started talking, "Well he told me it was similar to Shisui. Though he was shunned by all the kids his age, except Shika and Choji."

Kushina gave her a weird look, "What do you mean by all the kids his age"

"Well he told me when he was younger he played a prank on his sibling, but I never knew it was his twin sister. Anyways his sister got back at him, by telling all the kids that if they played with Naruto. She wouldn't be their friend. So many of the kids stopped playing with big brother, and just ignored him."

Kushina gasped, "_So, that's what he meant by having no friends his age! I can't believe I was so naive…..and to believe Mito would do something like that." _

"Though that wasn't all of it. He didn't awake it until a year later." said Haruka. Kushina couldn't believe it, "_What could be worse?" _

"He said he awaken them after his 9th birthday, when his….parents did something bad to him." said Haruka as she looked away, "This is were I think he might be lying because your too nice."

Kushina looked at her in horror, "_It can't be….." _

"What was it?" asked Kushina softly.

Haruka didn't look back, "He said that his parents, in front of all the clan leaders, announced that he wasn't fit to be heir of the Namikaze clan. Big brother told me that's when he finally realized that no one wanted him…..That's when he awoke the Sharingan."

Kushina finally couldn't take it anymore, she cried, "_My baby Naruto….I've hurt you so much." _

**(Tazuna's House) **

**The day after, some time after noon. **

A young women was sitting at the bedside of a young redhead. She was Tazuna's daughter,Tsunami. Tsunami had watched how the ninja had gone out, and train. Leaving behind their final teammate. Tsunami looked at the poor child, "_This boy is too young to be put into this state." _

Tsunami was cleaning some bandages he had over his left arm. When she rolled up his sleeve, she couldn't help notice a tattoo on his left bicep. "_This boy has a tattoo? What kind of mother would allow that?! Though this doesn't look like a normal tattoo, in fact it looks like a raven." _

As she was about to touch the tattoo, she suddenly was flung across the room. Before she could even manage a whisper. Her mouth was covered by a hand, and she was staring into some bloody red eyes, with three tomoe.

"Who are you?" asked the boy as she let go of her mouth. "I'm the bridge builder's daughter, Tsunami."

Naruto's eye's widen and let her go,"I'm sorry. It's was just a refle-"

Tsunami just waved him off, "It's okay, I was just cleaning up some bandages.I'm Tsunami. What's your name? I really didn't catch it from the other ninjas."

Naruto replied, "My names Naruto Uzumaki. By the way where are we?"

"We're at my house. You're currently staying here, but no ones home but us. The ninjas went out to do some special training, and father went to go work on the bridge." replied Tsunami.

Naruto sighed, "How long have I been out?"

Tsunami shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe a day?"

Naruto nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality. You wouldn't mind…." Then Naruto's stomach growled, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Tsunami smiled, "I was starting to think you were a bit of a robot. So mature for such a young child, I'm glad to see there's still a bit of a childish spirit in you."

Naruto laughed, "I guess it comes from hanging around with my little sister so much."

Tsunami got up, "Follow me I'll get you something to eat."

Naruto followed behind, and they both headed down stairs.

**(LATER AT DINNER TIME)**

Team 11, Tazuna's family, and Team 7 minus Mito were sitting at the table. They were all enjoying their meal when Naruto spoke up, "Where's Mito?"

Sai looked over to Naruto, "She's still working on the water walking exercise. She was the only one who didn't finish."

Naruto was a bit baffled, "Are you serious?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, she wasn't the only one, but everyone else at least had some practice in it."

Yakumo spoke too, "Yeah, I've already mastered it for my genjutsu. Sai already knew it for his drawings."

"What about Sakura?" asked Naruto as he looked over at the pink haired girl. Though Kakashi answered for her, "Sakura has naturally good chakra control. She had no problem mastering it."

Sakura flushed at the praise, "Thanks sensei."

"Water walking?" question Tsunami, "Isn't that a bit bizarre?"

Yamato laughed, "I know it might sound a bit bizarre, but once it's explained. Its quite easy to understand."

Tazuna also voiced his opinion, "I could believe it. I've seen these guys do amazing things, but nothing can top what the redhead did."

Naruto almost choked on his food, "What are you talking about?"

Tazuna praised Naruto once again, "How you made that water clone's sword disappear."

Naruto blinked and didn't know how to respond, but Yakumo spoke for him, "I already told you guys he used a genjutsu to stop the flow of chakra in the clone. Making the sword disappear, since it was part of the clone."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, that's it. It was a special Sharingan genjutsu I invented."

Kakashi and Yamato gave them both a curious look, "Genjutsu?" asked Yamato.

"Could you possibly show me this genjutsu of yours? I could benefit me greatly." asked Kakashi a bit suspicious.

"Me two. You haven't showed me this genjutsu." asked Sasuke.

Naruto was getting a bit nervous, _What to do? What to do?_

"Um, well its not exactly my own original genjutsu. Its….a genjutsu both me and Shisui created. So, its kind of personal." replied Naruto.

Sasuke was a bit disappointed, while Kakashi understood, "I hear you loud, and clear. Its kind of like my Chidori."

Naruto didn't know the whole story, but he knew that his friend had given him the Sharingan. What allowed him to complete his jutsu, "Yeah, it kind of is."

Tazuna spoke up a again, "I don't care what it is, it was still one of the most amazing things I have seen."

Naruto slurped the last of his soup, and placed it down, "Tsunami that was delicious."

Naruto looked around the table, and watched how everyone was also enjoying the meal. "Thanks" responded Tsunami.

Naruto looked down at his empty bowl, "So what's the scoop here. I doubt Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist would kill you for no reason."

The table got suddenly quiet, then Sai spoke up, "That's right. Yamato-sensei I think we should know what we're up against."

Yamato sighed, but Kakashi answered for him, "Zabuza was hired as a mercenary ninja. He was hired to take out Tazuna, so Tazuna wouldn't finish building the bridge. We have already told everyone else, but Naruto Zabuza isn't dead. He managed to escape." Naruto nodded.

"Why would someone not want the bridge finished?" asked Yakumo.

Tazuna answered this one, "It's a man known as Gato. He runs a big shipping corporation. Thus having the bridge built, would put a hinder on his sale. As well if the bridge is complete, then it would help the economy of this land. If that was to happen Gato would lose all his power around here. That's why he's so desperate in not having the bridge complete."

"Hasn't anyone tried to do something? I mean it's just one man." asked Naruto.

Tsunami spoke up, "Well, the only one who ever tried to was my late husband Kaiza." She then pointed to the picture up on the wall. Where everyone was able to catch a glimpse of a black spiky haired man. Who had a small x scar on his chin. "He was considered a hero in these lands. He tried to do something against Gato, but he was….publicly executed."

There was a few gasps from Sakura and Yakumo, but from the rest there was none. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto weren't frighten by the idea of death. Yamato and Kakashi were both former ANBU's.

"I'm glad that you're doing something Tazuna. It proves-" Naruto was cut off when a small young boy walked in. The boy wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a pair of sandals. He had a blue and white striped hat. "If you don't stop, then you will all die."

"Inari." Tsunami scowled her son.

"It's true! If you all keep going against Gato, then you will all die! There's no hope for this land!" yelled Inari.

Everyone reminded quite. Naruto was silently fuming inside, his grip on the bowl tighten, "I really pity the man. To think that his own family, his son, would just kill his dream like that."

"Naruto!" scowled Yakumo.

Naruto stood up and started walking to the door, "One's Will to fight on doesn't die when they die. Only when the people around them stop believing in it. My closest friend told me that. So, that's why I can't stand crybabies like you."

Naruto opened the door.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Yamato. "You still need to recover!"

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm just gonna check on my sister." replied Naruto as he walked out.

Inari ran up the stairs crying. Tsunami was going to go after him, when Kakashi spoke up, "I'll go talk to him."

Tsunami thanked Kakashi, and Kakashi went up stairs. Then Tazuna spoke up, "That kid….he sure is something."

The rest of Team 11 agreed, and Sakura. Though it was Sasuke who spoke up, "Yeah….Naruto sure is something. The things he has lived through….and still be able to bounce back after each one. I doubt I would of been able to do the same."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Why would Naruto have such a hard life? I mean he is the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Sasuke shook his head, "Its not my place to say it…..right Yamato."

Yakumo and Sai looked at their sensei a bit curious, "_What happen to Naruto?" _

Yamato sighed, "Yeah, your right Sasuke. Naruto hasn't had the easiest life, but not everyone's life is a simple one."

Everyone at the table nodded at his response. They could each remember the hard times in their life.

**(Kakashi with Inari)**

Inari was on the roof, looking up to the night sky. When he suddenly felt someone creep up on him. Turning around he looks into his bedroom window. Seeing no one there he turns around. Then suddenly he hears a voice to his right, "Yo."

"Aw!" scream Inari as he fell of the roof. Though before he got far Kakashi caught him, "Hey there didn't mean to scare you. Just came up to talk."

Inari was put back down, but he didn't turn to Kakashi, "What do you want."

Kakashi sat down by the kid, "Don't let what Naruto said hurt you too much." Inari didn't respond, "But you should think about it."

Inari turned to him, "Why? So, I can die like him. In front of everyone in the village."

Kakashi looked at the kid, "I know it's tough when you see stuff like that, but you're not the only one who has suffered."

Inari gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Well don't tell Naruto I told you, but Naruto hasn't had an easy past. He wasn't liked by kids his age, when he was younger. So, he didn't having many friends except one. One that took care of him, taught him almost everything he knows, helped him when he needed help, and most importantly he was his friend. Naruto had to watch as this friend died in front of him, and he couldn't do anything about." explained Kakashi, "But he didn't let that stop him. He didn't let that stop him from being the ninja he always wanted to be. I remember as a small kid he would go around saying that, he would be the best ninja this world would ever see. So, after his friend's death he carried his Will with him. That's why he couldn't handle seeing, someone disrespecting…..well one's wishes."

"I think I understand…." replied Inari as he looked back up to the sky. "Yeah…."

Kakashi smiled, "I'm glad you do kid, so let's go back inside."

"My name's Inari by the way." said Inari.

"Nice name kid." replied Kakashi as they walked back inside.

**(Naruto in the Woods)**

Naruto was walking down the trail, toward the small lake. "Dumb brat…."

Naruto suddenly reached the end up the trail, and was surprised to find a beautiful lake, "Wow…."

Not to far off the side he was able to spot his sister, Mito. He watched for a few minutes, as she was able to stay on the water's surface for a few seconds. Then she would sink to the bottom. As she was gonna sink again, Naruto jumped to where she was and caught her hand. Mito looked up a little shocked to see Naruto. Naruto grabbed her and jumped to land, "It seems you're getting better, Mito."

Mito sighed, "Not as good as everyone else."

Naruto was a bit confused at his sister's attitude, "Are you alright? I'm quite surprised you haven't learned this trick before. Father was always training you."

Mito looked away, "So, what? You were always getting personal training with Shisui."

Naruto was even more confused at his sister's attitude, "What's your problem? It's not like I didn't want to train with you, I wasn't allowed to because your highness needed all the help she could get."

Naruto suddenly felt a sting on his face, he had just been slapped by his sister, "What's your problem?"

"Your my problem! You just abandon our family like it's nothing. Then you go around making family with other people. Letting that girl calling you 'big brother'. What happen to me?" asked Mito.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Was she putting all the blame on him? "I abandoned our family? Are you serious? New flash Mito I didn't abandon you, you abandon me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mito.

Naruto let out a crazy laugh, "You criticize me without even realizing you own mistakes? Your a bigger….never mind that. Mito I have always tried to make a releationship with you, but you always blew me well you were the reason that no one liked me when I was a kid. Remember our 8th birthday?"

"I-" Mito was cut off.

"As for Haruka, why do you care so much. If you even put a finger on her-"

"Shut up! I know what I did in the past wasn't the best, but you are to blame too." retorted Mito.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you remember when we were younger?" asked Mito.

**Next Chapter: CH 10- The Past of the Namikaze Twins**

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I'm only gonna make the Wave Arc last about two more chapters, and that will be the end of it. Then I'll do a few things, then start the Chunin Exams. Which I've got a bunch of good ideas for! I'm gonna introduce the two other Uchihas. The chunin pre-lim fights will be different. Naruto vs Lee? Naruto vs Gaara? Naruto vs Uchiha? I'm not sure yet. **

**FAVORITE! FOLLOW! COMMENT! **


	11. CH-10 The Past of the Namikaze Twins

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-10 The Past of the Namikaze Twins

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

_Naruto let out a crazy laugh, "You criticize me without even realizing you own mistakes? Your a bigger….never mind that. Mito I have always tried to make a releationship with you, but you always blew me well you were the reason that no one liked me when I was a kid. Remember our 8th birthday?" _

"_I-" Mito was cut off. _

"_As for Haruka, why do you care so much. If you even put a finger on her-" _

"_Shut up! I know what I did in the past wasn't the best, but you are to blame too." retorted Mito. _

"_What are you talking about?" asked Naruto. _

"_Don't you remember when we were younger?" asked Mito. _

"Remember what exactly?" asked Naruto not knowing what she was talking about.

_**Flash Back No Jutsu: Naruto and Mito age 5**_

Two kids ran playfully through the park. It was a young boy and girl. The boy had wild short spiky red hair, though his eyes were blue as the ocean sea. 3 whiskers on each cheek, it made him look rather odd. He was wearing some blue shorts with an orange shirt with an Uzumaki crest in the middle. The girl was about the same height as boy, but she had long beautiful blond hair. She also had the same blue eyes as the boy, but she didn't have those 3 whisker marks on each cheek. She wore a green and white kimono with a leaf symbol in the middle. These kids were Naruto and Mito Namikaze, the children of the 4th Hokage. These two children were twins, but besides the bright blue eyes they were total opposites.

These two children raced across the park, playing a friendly game of tag. "Hehe! Can't catch me Mito!" teased the redhead.

"Hey! It's not fair, you're much faster than me!" exclaimed the blonde.

Running around a tree Naruto kept on the chase. Then suddenly Mito tripped over a branch, and was about to fall face first. Naruto seeing that her sister was in trouble, dashed back and caught her from underneath, "You got to be careful Mito!"

Mito looked down, "I know that…..but you always help me big brother!"

Naruto sighed, "Mito were practically the same age, I'm just older by a few minutes."

Mito gave him a smile, "So! You're still older than me,so that makes you my big brother!"

Naruto gave her a smile, "I guess so, then when I become the best ninja ever! I'll have to protect you dattebayo!"

Mito crossed her arms, "That won't matter! I'm gonna be a good ninja! That's what daddy said!"

Naruto didn't show it but he was fuming inside, "_Always her….Why doesn't father ever tell me that?" _

Not wanting to upset his sister, "Let's go Mito, Mom and Dad are probably waiting for us to go eat. Don't want to make mother angry." Naruto grabbed her hand, and started to run home. As they turned the corner, he saw something move in the corner of his eye, "_ANBU? Why are they watching us?...wait duh!"_

Mito gave him a smirk, "Mother never gets mad at me!" Naruto let his smile drop, but since he was running in front of Mito, Mito didn't notice it. "I guess I just like getting in trouble to much. You know how I like to pranking."

Mito gave her brother a laugh, "Yeah its always funny how you prank daddy and mommy. Just like the time you switched mother's shampoo, with blond dye, and daddy's with red."

Naruto turned around and let out chuckle, "Yeah that was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

Mito suddenly stopped Naruto,"Are you ever gonna do that to me?"

Naruto shooked his head, "Of course not."

MIto then gave a big grin, "Yeah that was hilarious! Could you teach me how to do that? I mean you're so good at almost everything, but I always need help."

Naruto gave her sister a smile, "Yeah sure, but some other time. Alright?"

Mito nodded and they both begun running home again. When they got home, they noticed their parents were waiting for them. Kushina was walking back furiously, "Naruto? Where were you guys? You were suppose to be here 20 minutes ago? You're the oldest Naruto, you need to take more responsibility! Or else your not gonna go to the park anymore."

Mito was gonna point out it was her fault when Naruto did instead, "I'm sorry mom, its just I lost track of time."

Kushina was gonna protest, when Minato came into the room, "Kushina don't get too serious about it, they're just kids. I mean I'm surprised Naruto even showed up, some kids aren't just good with keeping track of time."

Mito was a little confused, "_What are they talking about? Naruto is very good with time, I mean we were only late because of me." _

Kushina sighed, "You're too soft with them Minato. Though I have to agree Naruto really isn't the best with time. I guess he gets it from me."

Naruto didn't say anything he just waited for his parents to finish. "So where are we going to eat? I was hoping tha-"

"Mito honey where do you want to eat?" asked Minato as he cut off Naruto. Mito hadn't noticed Naruto speak because she was too stuck in her thoughts, "How about some BBQ?"

"Of course! I've been wanting to go there for a while." exclaimed Kushina. Naruto tried to speak again. "But I wanted to get some ramen…."

"Naruto we will get it next time, as well ramen isn't the healthiest thing in the world." explained Minato.

Naruto just gave them a fake smile, "Okay"

Mito cheered and went for the door. Minato and Kushina followed leaving Naruto all by himself, "_I'm starting to see a pattern…..next time Naruto, next time Naruto. When is that next time?." _

"Are you coming?" asked Mito as she peeked back in. Naruto just gave her a fake big grin, "Sure thing dattebayo!"

Naruto heard his mom grunt, but he just ignored it.

(**At Yakiniku BBQ) **

The Namikaze family were pretty much done with their meals, except Mito. Kushina had told her to take her time, and that they would all wait. Naruto of course wasn't to happy with all this, "_So first they take her place, and she is like the last one done?"_

Naruto's face then took a big grin, "_I wonder if I can inspire her a little bit?" _

"Hey…..Mito" chanted Naruto. Mito looked up from her bowl, "Yes?"

Naruto chuckled a little, and then he threw some pepper into her face, "Don't sneeze!"

Mito was surprised by the little 'prank", and sneezed right into her food, "Haha!"

"Naruto!" exclaimed Kushina as she put her fist down, "We're going home right now!"

"Kushina please calm down." asked Minato as he tried to calm Kushina, "It isn't anything serious, we'll just order another plate."

"No! Naruto we're going home right now! You and me are gonna have a nice chat about your pranks," seethed Kushina as she grabbed him by the arm. Naruto just gave his mom a smile, "So, your gonna pass some tips to your son? About time mom."

Kushina froze in place, when she heard a few snickers around the room, "What?"

"Well, Dad told me how you used to do this a lot when you were a kid." explained Naruto as innocently as he could.

Kushina turned around and gave Minato a death look, "What?!"

Minato waved his hands in the air, then he noticed Naruto was gone, "Um where did he go?"

Kushina looked down, and noticed Naruto was gone, "Why! That rascal when I get my hands on him!" Kushina then raced after Naruto.

Mito just looked down to her plate, "_I thought….."_

**Flash Back no Jutsu Release**

"Though that was just the beginning. You were the one who pushed me away, and pranking wasn't the only way." spoke Mito as she recalled another memory. Naruto hadn't said anything, and just stood in silence.

**Flash Back no Jutsu: Mito and Naruto both 7 years old**

Mito was furiously working on her kunai and shuriken throwing. She had finally managed to hit the target dead center 100% of the time, and boy was she proud. Her mother and father both were crazy proud of her, but the only one who hadn't said anything was her brother Naruto. She watched as he just watched from the window. MIto didn't understand why her brother couldn't practice too, but father said it was because she was a jinchuuriki. Therefore needed special training. "_Daddy is always right though…..but what if he isn't this time? Maybe I should teach him too." _

Mito having stayed to practice more, saw how her brother had come to out of the house. Using the opportunity she called him out, "Hey brother! Come over, I could teach if you want."

Naruto was about to secretly go out, and train but he didn't like to ignore his sister, "Mito you don't have too, mom and dad will probably get mad."

"Come on! Please I'll be a great teacher!" exclaimed Mito as she begun to pout. Naruto just sighed, "Alright I'll tell you the truth, I already know how to throw kunai and shuriken."

Mito was a bit shocked, "How? Prove it! There is no way, you're as good as me. I mean I always hit dead center."

Naruto grabbed a kunai and a shuriken. "I taught myself, and let me show you how it's really done."

Naruto having the kunai and shuriken eyed his targets 30 feet away, right at the base of a tree. He then ran backwards toward his house, running up the wall. Just as his momentum was gonna bring him back down, he backflipped of the wall. Upside down and in mid air he begun his throw. He chucked his Kunai straight at the target, then timing it perfectly he threw the shuriken at an angle. The kunai pierced the shuriken dead center, and right into the bull's eye of the target. Landing on the ground, he watched Mito's mouth drop to the ground.

"How was that?" asked Naruto feeling a bit proud of himself. Mito didn't want to acknowledge but she was so jealous. "Naruto how did you do that?"

Naruto begun walking to the gate, "A lots of practice I suppose."

Mito's eyes then lit up, "Then teach me! I mean you're almost as good as Dad and Mom, and they're like real ninjas!"

Naruto chuckled a bit, "Well I did say I was gonna be the greatest ninja right?"

Mito ran to her brother, "I know! But are you gonna help me or not?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm sorry Mito maybe some other time? I mean you already have father and mother helping you. They will probably teach you later, and it would be rude of me to mess with the training schedule they have set for you."

Mito was gonna protest, but she knew he was right, "But you're always so good….how do you do it brother? How do I do it?"

Naruto walked towards the gate, but before he walked out, "You need to figure that yourself Mito, as well everyone has a different method."

**Flashback no Jutsu End**

"That wasn't the only time you blew me off, it was every single time! Why did you do it? Why did you ignore me, and always played pranks on me? You promised when we were little you would always be there to help me, but you never did!" asked Mito as she let a tear roll out.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I was jealous….I have always been jealous of you Mito. As for the reason I ignored you was because…..I didn't want let that jealousy get the best of me. So I just decided to put distance between us, and when I realized it wasn't the way to go. It was too late."

Mito was confused, "Jealous of what? I don't get it! What do you mean too late."

Naruto shook his head, "I always tried to shield you from it, and that was my mistake. You may haven't of noticed Mito but you've always been the favored one. The one that both Mom and Dad loved the most. As far as I could remember you've always got all the attention, whether it was who got the toy, who got more presents, who would get more hello's from the villagers, who was gonna pick the restaurant we would eat at, and most important of all, our parents love. You always got the attention, and I hated that….though I eventually learned to let it go."

Mito couldn't believe it, "No….that can't be it." Then she recalled every moment in their childhood, and was starting to recall every single one. Mito fell right onto her bottom, "I…."

"As for why It was too late."

**Flash Back no Jutsu: Mito and Naruto age 9 **

Naruto looked at Mito practicing the very same move, that he showed her a long time ago, "_Shisui said I should get closer to Mito. It isn't her fault they don't pay as much attention to me….no it isn't her fault, and that has been my biggest mistake."_

Naruto walked up to Mito, "Wow Mito you're really getting good with that, I could teach you another on if you want?"

Mito looked at her brother in envy, _"Is he trying to gloat? Well I won't let him!" _

"I don't need your help! I can do it myself!" Mito then went back to throwing her kunai. Naruto looked down at his ninja pouch, "_What have I done….." _Naruto turned around, and begun walking back into the house, _"I'm sorry Mito….." _

**Flash Back no Jutsu release**

"That's when I finally realized that I had gone to far, and I always tried to mend our relationship since." Naruto reopened his eyes, "Though for a relationship to be fixed both sides have to be willing, and you weren't! I admit that it was me who started to push us apart, but I always did it with the intention to protect you. Protect you from the neglect that I was receiving, not just from mom and dad, but much of the village too! I always had the intentions to fix it but it was you! You were the one who pushed me away. Not just that, but you also added to the load. I guess you can say I deserved it, but for you to come out and claim it was my fault. That's ridiculous Mito."

Mito sputtered a few words, but Naruto didn't want to hear anymore. He turned around, "I'm gonna tell you a few things Mito. I will always consider you my dear sister no matter what, but if you do anything against Haruka…." Naruto turned around with his sharingan activated, "I won't hesitate…."

Naruto begun walking up the trail, and back to the house, "Go get something to eat, and some rest. It will help you with getting this technique."

Mito was so confused, she didn't know what to think. As she recalled more and more memories she begun to see what he was talking about. Times like when Naruto would take the blame, or simply not retaliate when she was around. Always doing everything that…..favored her. Mito begun to recall all those times Naruto was ignored by villagers, friends, and….her parents. Though he always got back up with a smile, to be honest she had never seen a single time that Naruto had actually cried. She clutched her head a little bit, breathing hard. Taking a deep breath she got back to her feet, and took Naruto's final advice. All she could think was, "_I was so naive….."_

**(One Week Later)**

Naruto and Mito hadn't spoken to each other for the rest of the week. Everyone had seen the tension, but decided not to get in. Today was the day that Kakashi believed Zabuza would try to attack. Since it would be one day after he would be completely recovered. Kakashi was assigning positions, "Alright Sai, Yakumo and Sakura you three will be assigned to protect the house, just in case Gato decided to send anyone to attack Tazuna's house."

The three nodded, and Kakashi took his attention to the rest of the genin, "Naruto, Sasuke, and Mito you three will go with Yamato, Tazuna, and me to the bridge. We will most likely end up facing the enemy, so be prepared."

The three also nodded, and followed Tazuna and Yamato out the door. Kakashi gave Sai, Yakumo, and Sakura their final orders, and went off to the bridge.

**(The Bridge)**

The 6 of them were slowly walking onto the bridge when they felt a cold thick mist roll in. "It seems you were right Sempai."

"Alright, protect the bridge builder." ordered Kakashi toward the three genin. The three genin nodded, and got into defensive positions in front of Tazuna.

"Is-s evv-eery one dee-ad?" asked Tazuna frighten as he tried to look for some of his workers.

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't kno-"

Kakashi was cut off as two figures appeared from the mist, "Haha! It seems you did come after all. I guess we can finish our last fight from before."

Kakashi gripped his kunai, "If you promise not to run away if you lose."

Zabuza laughed harder, "That won't happen this time because I won't lose!"

Then the ANBU dressed figure spoke, "Zabuza should I take them out?"

Zabuza looked toward the three genin, "Take care of the kids…..hehe it seems that one of your kids are shaking from fear."

Kakashi looked back and noticed it was Sasuke, but before he could reassure him, "It isn't from fear, but excitement!"

"Go" spoke Zabuza as the ANBU raced toward Sasuke. Kakashi was gonna interfere when Zabuza stopped him, "Let them fight…."

Sasuke also raced toward Haku, sharingan active. They were easily able to counter each others moves, Haku because of her speed, and Sasuke because of his sharingan. Naruto then turned his attention to Mito, "Go help him….I'll look after the bridge builder."

Mito nodded, and she went to go aid Sasuke. Kakashi and Yamato watched as they tried to overpower the ANBU, but the kid was just too fast.

"Amazing speed….I've only seen Naruto move as fast." exclaimed Yamato as he watched the genin and masked ANBU fight.

Zabuza laughed, "These brats won't stand a chance against Haku."

Haku suddenly kick Mito away, and grabbed Sasuke's punch. Everyone watched in amazement as she wielded signs with one hand, "Kakashi is that even possible?!"

Kakashi nodded, "It seems we have come across a kekkai genkai user…." They watched as ice needles were formed above Sasuke's head, and they went flying toward him. Yamato and Kakashi were about to move, when Naruto acted. Naruto sunshined and pushed both Sasuke and himself out of the way. Though that was exactly what the masked boy wanted. The boy then raced towards Mito, and formed some hand seals **Ice Release: Ice Dome**. All 5 leaf ninja watched in awe as an Ice Dome of mirrors were slowly built around here. Though Naruto was able to slip in right before the last mirror went up. Sasuke tempted to follow, but when he got close he barely dodged a bunch of senbon thrown at back he heard Naruto shoot, "Sasuke! Watch the bridge builder! We'll hand this guy!"

Kakashi and Yamato were about to interfere when Zabuza spoke up, "If you interfere you will leave me one on one with the brat, and we all know that will not end well. Even if one of you stay back will it be enough?" Kakashi grit his teeth under his mask, but Yamato spoke up, "Don't worry Kakashi, have faith in our students.

**(WIth Naruto and Mito)**

Naruto grabbed Mito and helped her up, "What is this?"

Mito brushed herself off, "I don't know….Is that ice?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes he must use ice release. This could be bad Mito…."

Mito raced toward the ice dome, "Let's bust out!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly caught the masked man move in the mirrors, "Wait….Mito NO!"

Mito turned around to her brother, and turned forward she noticed a bunch of needles flying towards her. She grabbed a kunai and deflected some, but not all. She was struck in the arms, and legs. "Argh!"

Naruto was able to dodge and block all the needles thrown at him. He quickly grabbed Mito, and got back into the middle, "Mito don't be so reckless, he seems to be able to teleport from mirror to mirror. We need to find a way to take him out. Busting threw isn't the smartest choice."

Mito pulled out a few needles, "I'm sorry I wasn't aware that he was moving from mirror to mirror." Mito pulled out the last few needles, "So what now?"

Naruto replied, "I'm not sure….I think he can only be at one mirror at a time, but he can practically teleport himself from mirror to mirror. It's almost like…..father's fly thunder god jutsu."

The masked boy watched with interest at the following two, "_It's him…." _

"Give up! or else I will be forced to kill you!" threatened the masked boy.

Naruto shook his head, "NO WAY! You're jutsu isn't perfect….there's no such thing as a perfect jutsu!"

Naruto turned to Mito, "Alright we need to draw him out, so I need you to try to escape. I will take out any needles thrown at you, or if he is drawn out I'll take him out."

Mito nodded, "Naruto I know this isn't the time or place, but if we don't make it…..I'm sorry for everything."

Naruto gave his sister a faint smile, "Don't worry Mito we'll make it out, I still have to protect you. Don't I?"

Mito's eyes went wide, _"I guess so, then when I become the best ninja ever! I'll have to protect you dattebayo!" _

Mito let out a smirk, "Don't get so cocky. Let's do this."

Naruto turned around, "Go!"

Mito then raced toward the exit. Naruto flashed threw some hand signs. Meanwhile the masked boy noticed their plan, "_Not good enough…." _

Mito suddenly formed a rasengan getting ready to bust thru the mirror. Then suddenly 7 of the masked man appeared in front of her. They all unleashed a barrage of needles. Mito stopped, and tried to jump back.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "_I didn't think she would be able to use clones!"_ He shunshined in front of Mito, **Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu**. Naruto let out a large fireball, but kept the flow of chakra flowing, creating a sort of flame thrower. Naruto was able to blow away all the needles. Naruto watched with interest as none of the needles disappeared, "_So he isn't using an ice-clone? Could he be doing this with speed alone?"_

Naruto grabbed Mito and jumped back, "Mito, are you alright?"

Mito got back to her feet, "Yeah, what was that? I mean he appeared in all the mirrors! Could he be using clones?"

Naruto shook his head,"No….he reflects himself in different mirrors, while he is truly in one. Though I'm assuming that he can simultaneously send a needle per every mirror. There are….60 mirrors?. That means we have to assume that he can throw 60 needles from every direction simultaneously. "

Mito was amazed at Naruto's speed at analyzing the situation, "So, what do we do?"

Naruto looked over at Mito, "We have three options; bust out, outlast his technique since it seems to take a lot of chakra, or catch him under a the last one would be the hardest because of his speed. I can't make eye contact fast enough…."

"As for outlasting him would be pointless, so our best bet is to bust out….so who's gonna go."asked Mito a bit nervous, "_Will he abandon me?" _

"We both are….we tried to get one out, and that was pointless. We need to work together and get out." replied Naruto, "If it has to come to one, then it will be you. I can handle him for a while until you can attack him from the outside."

The masked boy looked at the boy in interest, "_He's already analyzed my technique, and found a way to counter it….I need to take him out first."_ He pulled out some sebon, and placed them over Mito, "_So I will have to draw him out…..by attacking the girl."_

Naruto saw as the masked boy drew out some needles, "Mito do you know any fire jutsu's?"

Mito nodded, "The Fireball and Pheonix Fire Jutsu."

Naruto flashed threw some hand seals , "Use Pheonix Fire Jutsu!"

Mito nodded, "**Fire Release: Pheonix Fire Jutsu**" Mito unleashed a volley of small fireballs from her mouth. All aimed in front of her. Naruto tracked down the fireballs and unleashed his own jutsu, "**Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere. ** The wind bullets combined with the fireballs, creating a blue fireballs flying at faster speed.

The masked boy looked shocked, "_What a combination! My Mirrors won't hold!" _

The fireballs were able to destroy about 10 mirrors creating a huge opening in front of them, "Mito! Let's go!" Naruto raced toward the entrance with Mito. "_Why isn't he attacking?" _

Naruto scanned the ground and almost missed a frozen puddle not to far away from Mito, "_It can't be!" _

"Mito look out!" screamed Naruto as Mito looked down. Mito gasped and tried to jump away, suddenly the masked boy jumped from the frozen puddle and attacked Mito with a kunai. Naruto once again shunshined in front of Mito, but he couldn't teleport out of the way. Naruto's eye warped into the 8 rounded star, "_I can't Kamui the kunai fast enough!" _Naruto stood in front of Mito as the masked boy inched closer and closer.

Then Naruto's right eye began to bleed, "**Kamui!"** Mito, Naruto, and the masked boy watched in shock as the masked boy pass right through Naruto and Mito. As the masked boy jumped threw them he ran right into his mirror, though before he jumped in he chucked the kunai at Naruto. Naruto caught the kunai, and he watched with interest as he warped it into his eye, "_….Is that the ability of my right eye? I can teleport myself, and anything I touch….amazing." _

Mito was a little shocked, she had seen many bizarre things, but this topped the cake. She had just watched as the masked boy literally passed threw her, "Naruto….what was that?"

Naruto turned around revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan, "Mito…."

Mito gasped, "Naruto…..your-rr Sharingan! It changed?"

Naruto nodded, "I know we'll talk about it later, so don't tell anyone about it until then. It's a big secret so I'm asking you to not say anything."

Mito nodded, "Okay….but what was that? It's like we passed right through him…."

Naruto got onto one knee, and took a deep breath, "That was my technique **Kamui. **I won't explain the technique now, but I can't use it a lot ."

Mito gave him curious look, "Why not? I mean we can just pass right thru him can't we?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't have the full understanding of the technique so it can be risky, as well I'm not use to the toll of chakra it takes. That's why I was so tired this past week."

Mito nodded, "We don't need it, we just need to get out. Why don't we try again?"

Naruto nodded, "Fine, but this time we'll both use fire jutsu."

The masked boy shook his head, "I won't allow you to escape, I'll take you out now!" The masked boy flashed through some hand signs. **Ice Release: All directions Ice Needles.** Then suddenly a bunch of needles were sent flying from all the mirrors. The needles took down both Naruto and Mito. Blood splashed everywhere, as they both fell lifelessly to the ground,

"Genjutsu won't fool me, **Kai!**" The masked boy disrupted the sharingan genjutsu, and watched as the lifeless bodies were replaced with a perfectly standing Mito and Naruto.

Naruto tried to catch his breath, "_I finally caught him under my genjutsu, but he was able to dispel it so easily. I can't use wind or water, or he'll use it against me. I really don't have many lightening jutsu's just lightning elemental control for my sword, and I don't have a big arsenal of fire jutsus either, or at least any of them with such force to break through. Darn…..If only I had control of earth release then I could find a way out, but I don't. It's the only element I can't use. I had to get the worse opponent for me."_

Naruto looked over at Mito also breathing a bit hard, "_She doesn't have many jutsu's beside water release, and I can tell fire release takes quite the drain. If I recall she can use a lot of shadow clones, but that would be illogical to use here. The rasengan is useless, when you can't come in close combat. Though the nine tails chakra….can she wield such chakra? I mean she did train a lot for it…..can she use it? or better yet can she wield mother's chakra chains? If she can't do either, or best bet would be to use the….Mangekyō."_

"Mito how much of the Kyuubi's chakra can you use?" asked Naruto. Mito looked down and mumbled, "I can't use it…." Naruto wasn't surprised, "How about the chakra chains?"

Mito shook her head, "I can't use them like mom, I can only make small ones, though none of them strong enough to pierce any of these mirrors."

Naruto sighed, "I guess it can't be helped then, I need you to look after my body."

Mito looked at him a bit confused, "Why?"

Naruto closed his left eye, and begun to gather chakra, "I'm gonna create an opening, then we will both run through it. You will cover us, as we run out okay?"

Mito nodded, and they both begun running toward the mirrors. The masked boy saw this and begun to throw needles at them.

Naruto tracked them with his right eye, and called them out to Mito, "Left!...Right!...Behind!"

Mito flashed through some hand seals, "**Water Release: Water Wild Wave**.  Mito knocked away all the needles with the water jet. Shooting left, right, and turning around to block the ones from behind, "_Amazing that he can track everything, if it wasn't for Naruto I would be running blind._"

Naruto was getting closer to the exit when he saw something he didn't like, he watched in slow motion as a giant Ice Dragon erupted from the mirrors above. It was twice the size that he had seen in Waterfall, and that dragon was at least 10 meters long, and 5 meters wide. Naruto and Mito both gasped as the dragon went flying at them at blinding speeds, "_Can't warp it fast enough!" _

Naruto kicked Mito away, "_The thing is going so fast….my eyes can barely keep up…."_

Naruto knew he couldn't warp it away quick enough, "_I wonder if….."_

Naruto focused chakra into both of his eyes, "**Kamui!"**

The Ice Dragon smashed into the ground "BOOM!", the ice dragon left nothing behind but a huge gaping hole in the picked herself up and gasped, both of her eyes widen in shock. "Naruto….."

The masked boy was breathing hard, "_There is no way that the boy dodged that. The ice dragon is my fastest technique, it could even go on to rival Kage-level speeds."_

The masked boy looked at one of his mirrors, "_Its starting to melt….I need to finish this girl off"_

The masked boy confronted the girl from his mirrors, "Is this the first time you have seen a comrade die? The boy was a honorable shinobi, to have given his life to save yours. I must be honest had he survived I'm not sure if I would of been able to defeat him, but you….."

Mito didn't even blink, as she dropped to her knees. Eyes frozen in place, like a pond in the middle of the winter. "_Naruto….why did you save me?_

"_I'm gonna tell you a few things Mito. I will always consider you my dear sister no matter what, but if you do anything against Haruka…." Naruto turned around with his sharingan activated, "I won't hesitate…." _

"_Naruto….why did you save me? Did you not say that you would chose Haruka over me?_

Mito suddenly blinked, _I will always consider you my dear sister no matter what, _

A small cloud of smoke circled around her, and suddenly those frozen eyes flashed red. Mito stood up and screamed, "**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

Red chakra widely erupt from Mito, and were whipped all over the place. The weaken mirrors cracked slightly, and the mist surrounding the dome was pushed back. The chakra whips came together forming a small fox, that went flying up into the air. Mito had also changed. Her hair become much thicker, and she begun to move on her 4 legs. The whisker marks her brother had, begun to slightly appear on her face. A cloak of thin red chakra covered her from head to toe.

The masked boy put his arm in front of him, in attempt to see what was going on. "_What is she? chakra can't be visible to the naked eye, but this….red chakra, I can clearly see it! How is that even possible?" _

The chakra surrounding MIto suddenly disappeared, and so did she.

The masked boy had no time to react as the mirror he was in was punched through.

**(THE REST OF THE BRIDGE)**

Yamato and Kakashi were silently moving through the mist, trying to find the rogue ninja. While Zabuza was silently tailing them waiting for the moment, when they dropped their guard. When suddenly, "BOOM!"

Everyone had felt the bridge underneath them shake, and they heard a very loud splash.

"What was that? It couldn't be Zabuza?" asked Yamato as he looked around. Kakashi shook his head, and looked in the direction of the ice dome, "We need to hurry, and get to our students."

Yamato nodded.

Zabuza also looked over to the dome, "_So he used that technique….I was hoping to use it on one of these two. Though that red head was quite the handful, especially that technique of his." _

Sasuke was debating whether or not to rush over to the dome, "_You can't die Naruto, you have to pull out of this. What will I tell Haruka? As well I still have to beat you." _

That when they felt a huge surge of power explode from the dome, the three leaf ninja's gaped in shock, "_THERE IS NO WAY! DID THE SEAL BREAK?" _

"_What is this evil power….is Kakashi creating this? No….its coming from the dome!" _Zabuza once again looked over to the dome, as he saw his mist start to clear a little, "_Haku you better finish this off quickly." _

"Sempai? We need to secure Mito!" yelled Yamato as he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi just stood for a while before he shook his head, "No, only a sliver of the nine tails power slipped through the seal. So there is no real danger, this might actually be the turning point we need."

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION) **

A dark gloomy dimension, where the only things there were a serious of many platforms. The only 2 item you could see was a medium sized water bottle on one of the higher platforms. The other one was kunai on a platform below. Then suddenly on the one below a little portal opened, and spit out a Naruto. Naruto was breathing hard, "Where am I?"

Naruto looked around, and had no idea where he was. "What's going on? I though by using both eyes I would be able to get rid of the dragon faster….but it seems I teleported myself somewhere else."

As he looked around, he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, "What a gloomy place" That's when he noticed the kunai, "So this is where all the stuff goes. I thought Kamui completely destroyed matter, but it seems to just teleport it into my eyes, or maybe another dimension?"

Naruto shook his head, "Too many questions that need answered, but all the answers are at the shrine."

Naruto looked around, "So how do I get out of here?"

Naruto sat down,and caught his breath. That's when the only logical idea hit him, "I guess I just have to teleport myself back, but how will I know where to go?"

Naruto closed his eyes and focused, "_I can somewhat see the places I can go….the possibilities are endless!...Though I can already feel the tax on my body. Now let's get back to wave….." _

Naruto then reopened both of his eyes, and he warped himself away. The last thing you saw before he disappeared was the 8 rounded star in both of his eyes.

**How was that? I was gonna give Naruto another Mangekyō sharingan ability, but I felt like I would be rushing it. Since he had just got the Mangekyō a week ago. So discovering more of the Kamui seemed appropriate. **

**For the ones that are gonna comment why Naruto just didn't let it go past him, was because he doesn't know the full abilities of Kamui. He didn't know that he could hold it for longer than a few seconds. As for him using both of his eyes and not just his right eye. Once again doesn't know the full abilities, he accidently stumbled upon it because he tempted to Kamui with both of his eyes. Which in the Manga made Obito teleport instantly like Minato's Flying Rajin Jutsu. Just wanted to clear those points because if I didn't know that, I would probably be going crazy. **

**Got any comments? Then comment away, or PM me. **

**FAVORITE! FOLLOW! **


	12. CH11 Uchiha Tablet

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-11 Uchiha Tablet

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

* * *

_As he looked around, he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, "What a gloomy place" That's when he noticed the kunai, "So this is where all the stuff goes. I thought Kamui completely destroyed matter, but it seems to just teleport it into my eyes, or maybe another dimension?" _

_Naruto shook his head, "Too many questions that need answered, but all the answers are at the shrine." _

_Naruto looked around, "So how do I get out of here?"_

_Naruto sat down,and caught his breath. That's when the only logical idea hit him, "I guess I just have to teleport myself back, but how will I know where to go?" _

_Naruto closed his eyes and focused, "I can somewhat see the places I can go….the possibilities are endless!...Though I can already feel the tax on my body. Now let's get back to wave….." _

_Naruto then reopened both of his eyes, and he warped himself away. The last thing you saw before he disappeared was the 8 rounded star in both of his eyes. _

**(WAVE)**

Haku's mask begin to slowly fall onto the ground. Piece by piece it begun to fall straight down. She just stood there motionless not doing anything. She slowly watched as the crazed girl was rushing toward her, at speeds that seem impossible. Impossible for someone that had fought a long battle, and never had the speed in the first place. "_Zabuza….this girl if just too much for me." _

He watched as she drew her fist, and was about to plow through her. That's when it happened. Space in front of her, started to get distorted. Then suddenly the redhead appeared out of thin air. Haku finally acted as she jumped back a little in shock, "_How is that boy still alive? There….is no way. How did he do it?" _

Naruto embraced Mito into a bear hug. Mito was shocked seeing her brother still alive, "Naruto? Yy-our alive!"

Mito hugged him tighter, as the influence of the nine tails begun to lesson. Then Naruto whispered, "I'm sorry…."

Mito looked up consfused, right into his eyes, she stared into that 8 rounded star. Then suddenly she saw the star spin, and she begun to feel drowsy. Her eyes shut completely, and her whole body fell right into Naruto's.

Naruto slowly put her on the ground, "_It seems the Mangekyō greatens the power of regular Sharingan Genjutsu. Enough to subdue a Jinchuuriki's initial state. Though it's only initial state, if she had sprout a tail or two, I don't know if I had the skill to suppress the influence of the Nine Tails."_

Naruto then turned around, and faced his enemy. As he finally got a look at the boy's face, he couldn't help but gasp, "It's you!"

**Flashback no Jutsu: Earlier in the Week**

It was early morning just as the sun came up. You could see Naruto jumping tree to tree practicing jutsu's and his kunai throwing. As he reached the last target he jumped onto the highest branch of the tree. Catching his breath he reflected on his progress, "_It seem I've fully recovered. Though I should be careful when using the Mangekyō, I need much more practice. I'm wasting too much chakra in these techniques, there must be a way to greaten my control."_

Naruto jumped out of the tree into a huge clearing. "_Though it doesn't make sense, I'm pretty good at casting genjutsu with just the sharingan…..maybe I should work on higher ones. I only have about 2 A-Rank level genjutsu. The Sharingan Mirage, and _** Demonic Illusion: Needle Acupuncture Paralysis Genjutsu. ** _By far the best genjutsu I have created, by merely a eye contact I can completely immobilize the enemy. The only drawbacks at the moment is the amount of time I must have eye contact, and its an easy one to break if you have a comrade at your side. "_

Naruto begun to walk across the clearing when he thought about the scroll Shisui gave him, "_Man, I wish Shisui would have actually gave me some jutsu's. He just gave me a bunch of theories he had, and incomplete work. I've only managed to finish the low level jutsus, but boy did he have some crazy ideas…..talking about the scroll, I really need to get to the Naka shrine."_

Naruto then abandoned his thoughts as he approached to what seemed a girl? Taking a better look he was able to barely tell it was a boy, "Hey kid what are you doing out here?"

The boy turned around, "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, I'm just collecting some herbs. You see someone very close to me has fallen ill, and I was hoping to bring him some medicine."

Naruto gave him a nod, "That's expected isn't it? I mean one can't simply go to a doctor around here. Don't mind if I help you out? I could really use the expertise on herbs. Being a shinobi and all." Naruto then pointed at his headband

The boy nodded, "By the way my name's Haku."

"Naruto"

Naruto sat by the boy, and Haku explained what types of herbs he was looking for. As they were picking away Naruto couldn't help but ask, "Why are you dressed like a girl?"

Haku laughed, "You're quite observant, many confuse me for a girl. As for dressing like a "girl" it was once tradition wear of my family. My family isn't originally from here, so many might find it a bit odd."

Naruto nodded, "A clan?"

Haku shook her head, "Not exactly, though there isn't much of left. I only have one person left to me I would consider family, and that all I want to protect."

Naruto gave him a faint smile, "I'm glad you think that way."

Haku gave him a curious look, "Aren't you a shinobi? What's your reason for becoming strong?"

Naruto replied, "To also protect someone precious to me because they are all I care for in this world. I also care about other people, but this person is at top of the list of people I want to protect. I would gladly give my life to protect her. Though not just her, but all my friends. Even though the list isn't the biggest, all of them are people I consider precious."

Haku gave him a smile, and stood up with his basket, "Good, then you will become very strong. I believe that when one has something precious to protect, then they are able to become truly strong."

Haku turned around and begun to walk away, " I believe you will become one of those people Naruto, may our paths cross again, then I could possibly see how strong you have become."

Naruto just stared the boy down as he walked away, "See how strong I become…..I don't know if thats a good thing or bad thing."

**Flashback no Jutsu Release**

Naruto stared down his opponent, "So it has been you this whole time…."

Haku was catching his breath before he replied, "Yeah….to think you had survived that. Initially I had no intention of actually killing you, but your skill was to high to keep you alive."

Naruto replied, "I have to admit I've only flirted with death a few times, and that was probably the closest experience I've had."

Naruto then shook his head, "I don't understand how someone like you could end up with someone like him. I mean I know by just meeting you that once, that you are nothing like him. You could of killed me that day, but you didn't. What happen to all those ideals?"

Haku shook his head, "You wouldn't understand, Zabuza is the only thing I have left in this world. He is the sole purpose of my existence. With him I have no purpose. Know I have no use to him, so kill me Naruto. I'm a broken tool."

Naruto was a bit taken back by the response, " There's no way, and what do you mean? I don't understand."

That's when Haku begun telling the story of the Village Hidden by the "Bloody Mist".

**LINE (SKIPPING THE WHOLE HAKU PAST STORY, I MEAN MOST OF YOU HAVE HEARD IT LIKE A MILLION TIMES.)  
**

Naruto stepped back at Haku's story, "_I thought I had it rough with my dad."_

"Do you understand now?" asked Haku, " The purges of the village destroyed everything. That's why I wish to continue Zabuza's dream of one day overthrowing the 4th Mizukage. It's a dream worth following….but now I have no use to him. Kill me Naruto."

Naruto smacked him across the face, "Haku you're crazy none of this has to happen."

Then suddenly the mist begun to clear, and they heard chirping in the distance Having been distracted by the sound of Kakashi's Chidori,he suddenly felt a needle hit him right into the thigh. "Arg."

As Naruto tripped to the side Haku dashed away, "I guess I do have some purpose left."

Naruto realized what she was gonna do, but he couldn't turn quick enough to use his Mangekyō. Since the mist had cleared he watched as Kakashi plunged right into his heart. Naruto pulled the needle out, and ran over Kakashi.

Kakashi and Yamato took their attention to Naruto, "Naruto what happened to Mito?"

Naruto turned around, and looked at her body laying on the ground, "I caught her under a genjutsu to lessen the influence of the nine tails."

Kakashi's eye widen in shock, "You can do that?"

Naruto nodded, "Though I can't subdue much, its just because Mito was just using a sliver of his chakra."

Naruto then turned his attention to Haku, "Haku…."

Zabuza grunted as he got back up, "I guess Haku was useful to the end. Its a shame he was the best tool I had."

Zabuza then felt as a fist exploded across his face. He was sent flying backwards, "How can you say that? That boy….that person you call tool loved you with all his heart! He sacrificed his life to save you! How can you just stand there, and say that!"

Yamato called out his student, "Naruto….calm down."

Naruto shook his head, "I won't calm down!"

Then suddenly they heard a bunch of clapping. He then saw as a herd of fifty armed man walked onto the bridge. That's when a short stubby guy begun laughing as he approached the ninja, with two body guards behind him. "Zabuza they sure did a number on you, so much for the "Demon of the Mist".

Zabuza stared Gato down, "Gato what are you doing here! This wasn't part of the deal."

Gato gave an evil laugh, "Of course not! Because I never planned to pay you Zabuza! I was hoping you would wipe a couple of the leaf ninja out, while I took you out at the end. Though it seems I don't have to worry about your brat."

Then Gato kicked Haku's dead body. Then the body guard to his left, also begun kicking his body. "Man I would've loved to kill this kid, he still owes me for back in the cabin. Making me look like a fool."

Naruto fists tighten, and his anger rose. He watched as the man continued to kick Haku's body. Then he had enough. He unsealed his sword from his wrist, and disappeared in a blur.

"Naruto don't!" shouted Yamato as he watched his student disappeared. Naruto then proceeded to slit the right body guard's throat, before he stabbed the other through his stomach. Naruto then punched him in the face pulling out his sword. Gato had begun to run, and Naruto was gonna cut him down. Though when he pulled his sword back it was blocked by someone else's blade. As Naruto looked at who it was, he was surprised to see who it was, Zabuza.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL PROTECTING HIM!" screamed Naruto as his anger rose even more.

Zabuza didn't reply immediately, "He's mine….Give me your sword."

Naruto wasn't sure, as he looked over at Kakashi and Yamato. Though Zabuza read his thoughts, "Kakashi we are no longer enemies, consider me your ally for now."

Kakashi sighed, "Give it to him Naruto."

Naruto just stared at his orange handled black sword before he tossed it to Zabuza. Zabuza caught it with his only good arm, and complimented it before running off, "Nice sword you got here buddy."

The Konoha ninja watched as Zabuza slaughtered all of Gato's men. Though he hadn't been able to kill all of them, as some started to pierce him in the back. One by one more men begun to stab spears, and swords into his back. Even though he started to look like a porcupine, Zabuza kept at it. Until he finally reached Gato.

Gato shivered in fear as Zabuza got closer, "Zz-abuza! I"m sorr-ry! I'l-"

Zabuza slit his throat with Naruto's sword, and then pierced him right into heart. Pulling out the sword Zabuza kicked him into the river. Turning around many of the bandits begun to back off in fear. He walked back to Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi. He dropped the sword at Naruto's feet before he collapsed onto the ground, "Kakashi….bring me Haku. Let me see his face one last time."

Kakashi fulfilled Zabuza's last wishes, and brought Haku to him. As he laid him next to him, Naruto watched as Zabuza spoke some words, but he had trouble hearing. He felt his body get weak, and his breathing got much shallow. He watched on as snow begun to fall, and the demon of the mist begun to weep. Snow fell from the sky, and Naruto gazed straight up. Looking back down at Zabuza and Haku he watched as Zabuza closed his eyes, and unintentionally Naruto did the same. Then Naruto collapsed onto the ground.

**(ONE WEEK LATER)  
**

Naruto stood in front of two graves. Both having two stone markers, while the one on the left had the giant blade embedded in it. To his left behind him was Yakumo, Sai, and his sensei Yamato. To his right behind him was Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Mito. Naruto stood in front of the both the graves. That's when Sakura spoke up, "Is it true Kakashi, that were nothing but tools to our village."

Yakumo felt a bit weirded out by the statement, while Sasuke hadn't said anything just gave an unsure look. Sai was not at all affected by the comment. Lastly Mito just stared at the graves a bit uncomfortable, since she was the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Both Kakashi and Yamato sighed. "In ways yes….but-"

"Your foolish to think that." spoke Naruto as he looked onto the grave, "We can only be tools to ourselves because at the end of the day we control our destiny. No one else can, no matter what…."

Everyone's mood seemed to have rose a bit by Naruto's statement. Yakumo gave a big smile, while Sai gave him a sly one. Mito also gave her brother a big grin. Sakura no longer looked so unsure. Sasuke gave him a smirk, "You never change Naruto…."

Naruto answered with a small laugh, "Anyone can change, just like Zabuza. A change of heart at the end, but I have a feeling he always felt like that."

Kakashi gave him an eye smile, while Yamato swelled in pride, "_Naruto….you might be a bit goofy at time, but you're the best student I could of ever asked for." _

Naruto pulled up his black sleeve, and revealed his seal. He then gripped Zabuza's blade, and begun to pull it out of the grave. Mito was a bit shocked at Naruto's actions, "Naruto what are you doing? You can't just take his blade! Its a memento to his memory."

Naruto formed a one hand seal with his other hand, and the sword disappeared into his wrist, "It would be dangerous to just leave it out here Mito. I mean once word of his death spreads, people will look like crazy for his blade. We can't allow someone to take his blade, it would be just safer to take it with us."

Mito replied, "Didn't think of that….I guess you're right."

"Good thinking, Naruto. Though will you be keeping the blade? I mean you could just turn it in." asked Kakashi. Naruto answered, "Yeah I could but I won't. Since I doubt any of you are interested in wielding such a huge sword, I'll be taking it. As well it would cause a lot of trouble if I turned it in. Would probably cause a conflict on who would wield such a weapon. As well Zabuza owes me, since he used my blade."

Sakura was bit surprised at Naruto's intelligence, "You're pretty smart Naruto, I guess all that big talk in the academy was all true…."

Naruto smirked, "Of course, you didn't think that I was bluffing? Right?!"

Mito and Sasuke laughed nervously. Yakumo and Sai were a bit confused since they didn't attend the academy. Naruto just sweatdropped, "What are they talking about, Naruto?" asked Yakumo a bit curious.

Though Sakura answered for him, "It's because he and Shikamaru used to be so lazy in class. They would always ditch, and sleep through class."

"I wasn't that bad…." defended Naruto as he allowed a blush to escape, a bit embarrassed by the past. Everyone let out a hearty laugh at Naruto's dismay.

**(NEXT DAY AT VILLAGE GATES) **

Team 7 and Team 11 were approaching the village gates. Checking in at the gates, both their senseis had left to check in with Hokage. They both explained that they would give each team a few days off, before they returned to active duty. Sasuke left to go to the orphanage, while Sakura tried to follow behind him. Yakumo and Sai both respectfully went to their homes to rest.

Leaving Mito and Naruto all alone. Naruto was about to leave as well, when Mito grabbed his shoulder, "Are you coming Naruto?"

Naruto asked, "What do you mean coming?"

"I mean home." asked Mito. Naruto shook his head, "I've got a few things to do, as well the academy is about to let go. I'll talk to you later."

Naruto was about to walk away when he remembered something important, "Mito."

Mito responded, "What?"

"Don't tell anyone what you saw in Wave, okay?" explained Naruto in a serious tone. Mito was bit taken back, "Do you mean, the shape of you-"

Naruto put his hand over her mouth, and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention, "Yes….don't tell anyone your friends, mom, and especially dad."

"Why?" asked Mito a bit nervous, "_Why can't especially not tell dad?" _

Naruto shook his head, "You just can't, okay?"

"Okay...but you will tell me eventually. Got it?" declared Mito. Naruto let out relieved breath, and he nodded.

"Anything else?" asked Mito.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, I'm sorry for putting you under a genjutsu, it's not because I don't trust you. It's because I didn't want you to lose yourself. Though I still shouldn't of put you under a genjutsu, I should of had faith in your abilities. "

Mito was a bit surprised by the apology, "It's alright Naruto, I'm just glad you're fine. I was so scared something happen to you….that something snapped inside me. I'm sorry I lost control. You've ever had that feeling?"

Naruto shivered a bit, as he reflect on his life, "Yeah….."

Naruto then backed up, and begun to leave, "I'll see you later Mito." Then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves."

Mito smiled, "_It seems our relationship has been fixed." _Mito headed home.

**(Outside of the Academy) **

Haruka let out a loud annoyed sigh. She was very unhappy. She hadn't seen her brother in over 2 weeks. Even though she had been spending time with the blondaime and lady tomato, it wasn't the same as her big brother. She had finally finished for the day, and was on her way out. Even though there was many kids playing around, she didn't really feel like joining them. She would usually play at the park after school, but today she just felt like going home.

As she walked out she bumped into one of the older kids. She and the boy both fell down onto the ground. As she shook her head, she looked at the boy she bumped into. She recognized him as Konohamaru, one of the troublemakers in the year above. The grandson of the Third Hokage.

She was a bit irritated by the kid, "Hey watch where you going punk!"

Konohamaru shouted back, "I'm no punk you little girl!"

"I'm 7! I'm only a year younger then you brat!" yelled back Haruka as her hands formed into fists.

Konohamaru puffed his chest, "So what! I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Then it won't matter if I'm only one year older than you!"

Haruka wasn't gonna let him beat her, "Yeah right!"

Konohamaru looked offended, "What! I can too!"

Haruka shook her head, "You can't because I'm gonna be Hokage, then I'll show everyone who Haruka Uchiha is! The first female hokage dattebayo!"

Konohamaru and Haruka both sweatdropped, "_Big brother always makes it sound so cool though….." _

That's when they heard a chuckle behind them, "Didn't know you had a boyfriend, Haruka. Can't believe I was gone so long, you even took over my verbal tick."

Haruka's face lit up. She then turned around and tackled the voice behind her. "Big Brother Naruto!"

She then let go of her hug and stomped on his feet, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Konohamaru also yelled, "AND THERE IS NO WAY SHE WOULD BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Naruto let out a loud laugh, "Whatever kid, by the way what's your name?"

"Konohamaru! The next Hokage of the Village!" yelled the brown haired kid.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit, "Hokage huh? I guess you have a rival, Haruka. You two are quite ambitious to have such a dream."

Haruka then had fire in her eyes, "Yeah! And there is no way I'll lose to him!"

"What ever! Like I would lose to a girl!" retorted Konohamaru.

"What did you say?" spoke Haruka as she pulled up her sleeves. Naruto grabbed her and held her back, "Calm down Haruka he's just kidding. Right?"

Konohamaru didn't say anything as he just crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Naruto put Haruka down, and questioned Konohamaru, "Aren't you the old man's grandkid?"

Konohamaru let out a loud sigh, "_Here it comes…."_

"Yeah, my full name is Konohamaru Sarutobi." replied Konohamaru.

Naruto chuckled a bit, "I'm glad that the Sarutobi clan has always been so ambitious. If you can put that attitude into your ninja training, I'm sure you will become a powerful shinobi. Even if you don't become Hokage, as long as you can protect the ones close to you. You have already become a true shinobi in my books. Well, see you Konohamaru."

Naruto grabbed Haruka and formed a one handed seal, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Konohamaru jumped back a bit from his state of shock, "Wow….this guy is good."

"_As well he doesn't just see me as the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage." _

He then heard a chuckle behind him, "So you've met Naruto? Quite the kid huh?"

Konohamaru turned around, "Iruka-sensei! You know him? Did you see what he did! He disappeared, while doing just a one handed seal! Could you teach us that?"

Iruka chuckled at the kid's antics, " Yes, I know him Konohamaru, I was his teacher. What he did there was the **Shunshin Jutsu.**I'm sorry Konohamaru, but even I don't possess such a level of control of the **Shunshin. **If you really wanna learn more about it, you should ask Naruto. I'm sure he would give you a few pointers."

Konohamaru soaked in all the information, "You think so? I mean he looked really strong, as well….he's different from the rest."

Iruka nodded, "Yeah he is, Naruto has always been an intriguing person. Once you get to know him like I did, he's a really good kid. Well see you tomorrow in class, Konohamaru."

**(Naruto and Haruka)**

Naruto and Haruka appeared in front of an ice-cream stand. Haruka looked a little puzzled, "Don't you wanna get some ramen?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not that hungry right now, so let's get some ice-cream I bet you wanna ask a few things."

Haruka nodded, and got their ice-cream. With their ice-cream they walked into the park. Walking through the park Haruka starting talking , "Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me you were going on another mission."

"I didn't know about the other mission Haruka. I guess I should of at least send a summoning, but I was so tire-" Naruto was cut off as a teary Haruka engulfed him a hug, "I thought something happened to you….that Itachi got you. Please promise me you will tell me next time. I don't wanna lose you big brother."

Naruto was a bit shocked by the hug and dropped the ice cream cone. "I'm sorry Haruka, and don't worry about me Haruka. As long as you're alive, I will always be here." Naruto then pointed to her heart, "As long as I'm here in your heart, a part of me will always be with you. No matter what….."

Haruka wiped a few tears and backed away. Now turning that frown upside down, "So, why were you so tired? I mean did you fight really strong shinobi! Did you save a princess, or maybe a village! You must be a hero big brother!"

Naruto laughed a little, "In fact I did save a village, and a country."

Haruka gasped, "Really! Who? Where?"

Naruto replied, "Well, first I saved the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, then I went on to help out the Land of Waves. In fact I even had a bridge named after me, The Great Naruto Bridge. Can you believe it?"

Haruka was fascinated by Naruto, "Wow….you're so cool. Did you fight anyone strong? Did you get a souvenir?"

Naruto chuckled a bit, and headed toward a training ground. As they got closer to one, he finally replied, "Yeah, wanna see it?"

Haruka nodded eagerly. Naruto then pulled up his wrist, and unsealed Zabuza's blade. The huge blade towered over Haruka. Haruka watched amazed at the huge blade, "Wow…..what is this?

"This blade is called the Kubikiribōchō blade, a.k.a The Executioner Blade of Zabuza of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist."

Haruka gasped, she knew about the Seven Swordsmen from class, "Wow….did you beat him in battle?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, even though he was my enemy at first, he was probably one of the greatest people I had ever met."

Haruka looked a little confused, "Why?"

Naruto looked up into the sky, "Because his apprentice and him reassured me, that my ideals are not wrong, but the one's worth pursuing in life."

Haruka was a bit confused, "What? wasn't it because he was super strong or something? I bet

you must of copied a bunch of cool jutsus!"

Naruto sighed, "_I guess I can't expect a 7 year old to understand." _

"Yeah, yeah." replied Naruto. Then Haruka's eyes beamed, "TEACH ME A JUTSU BIG BROTHER!"

Naruto chuckled at her antics, "Alright, I teach you one."

Haruka sighed, "_He always says yes…..YES?"_

"Yipee! Yipee!" Haruka danced around, until she stopped mid way, "What's the catch?"

Naruto shook his head, "There is no catch, I realized that I should start training you. You're almost eight, and I want you to be strong. So, well start you training tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Naruto watched as Haruka threw her fist into the air, "_As well these last two missions have showed me that I'm not invincible. I need you to be strong on your own Haruka." _

Haruka nodded, "Okay! Can you teach me a cool water jutsu of yours?"

Naruto shook his head, 'I'm not sure Haruka…."

"Why not? I thought you were gonna train me?" asked Haruka, "I've already learned all the Kunai jutsu's and chakra control exercises! Please!"

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper, "Well, we must know what you're element is. If we know what you're element is, it will be easier to teach you."

Haruka was a bit confused, "But how will this paper tell me?"

Naruto poured his chakra into the paper, and Haruka watched as the paper split in half. " I have wind since it split in half. If it crumbles though it's earth, gets wet you have water, crinkles up you have lightening, and turns to ashes you have fire. Even though wind is my strongest, I can still use other elements. Though in order to learn another, you must first at least master one. Then it would be easier to learn another. Though water seems to be natural to me, while fire and lightning are a bit harder to use."

Haruka nodded, and also poured chakra into the paper. Naruto watched amazed how the paper split in half, and the halves scorched? Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He had never seen two elements appear on a paper before. "_Could this be a kekkei genkai? Could it be the Scorch Release? Though that has only appeared in Suna…. As well can one have the sharingan, and use an elemental kekkei genkai?"_

"Did you see that brother! I'm better than you! I can use fire and wind!" yelled out Haruka, then she noticed her brother's face. "What's wrong brother?"

Naruto suddenly felt worried, "Haruka you can't tell anyone about this. For now I will just teach you fire release. Then later wind, but if anyone asks, you have a fire release as your main one okay?"

Haruka was a bit worried, "Why? Is it bad to have two elements?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, its really rare, but did you notice how it caught on fire?"

Haruka nodded, "Yeah the ashes were kind of…."

"Scorched" finished Naruto. Haruka nodded, "Yeah that's it!"

Naruto sighed, "You really are a special girl Haruka, you seem to have a special Kekkai Genkai called the Scorch Release. It's an advanced release of fire, because it combines both wind and fire. Which means you might even have a stronger affinity in wind then me."

Haruka gaped at him in astonishment, "Wow…..I'm so cool, but how do I have this? I thought It was passed down by family, and I'm from the Uchiha clan."

" _She never knew who her father was...maybe it had to do with him. " _Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I'm not sure, but I'll try to find out for you. Though for now this is a secret between you and me, okay?"

Haruka nodded, "But why?"

Naruto sighed, "Haruka there is really bad people who could try to use you, and I don't really trust anyone to keep a secret. Once we can figure out more of your abilities, then you can tell people."

"Really….but why? Why would they do that…." asked Haruka as she looked at her feet. Naruto sighed, "_ I really didn't want her to see the horrors of this, but she needs to know"_

_"_Some people are just crazy Haruka. They would do anything for power, even steal what's not theirs." explained Naruto.

Haruka shook her head, "I still don't get it...it just doesn't make sense. Why would someone do that? How would they steal it?"

Naruto sighed, " They won't exactly steal it, but they would try to manipulate you. Use you...then when they don't need you, get rid of you."

Haruka gasped, "But I would never fall for something like that!"

Naruto crouched to her eye level, "I know but it's just a precaution. Once you're old enough, your gonna have to tell people, but for now you shouldn't."

Haruka nodded, then a question popped in her head, "Will I still get my Sharingan? Since I have another Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto answered her, "I'm sure you could still activate it, but I really don't know."

Haruka smiled, "Don't worry, I still activate it!"

Naruto put his hand on her head, and the begun to mess with her hair, "Alright, then I guess we should get something to eat."

Haruka smiled, "Okay! I know where!"

Haruka grabbed his arm, and pulled Naruto to the direction of where they were gonna eat.

**(Inside of Village)**

As they raced down the street, Naruto noticed how they were heading away from the shopping district' "Where are we going Haruka?"

Haruka let out a childish giggle, "We're gonna eat with Lady Tomato and Blondaime."

Naruto completely stopped running, and Haruka was yanked back, " What? Why would we eat with my parents? Do they even know you?"

Haruka picked herself up, and nodded, "Yeah! You see when you didn't come back, I went to go see the Hokage. Then I found out he was your dad! By the way why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto snapped his fingers, "Focus Haruka, I'll answer your questions at the end."

Haruka smiled, "Okay...um then he invited me to eat with them. Since you weren't there Lady Tomato would help with my homework. She's kind of cool...but don't tell her I said that."

Naruto chuckled a bit, "I'm just glad you weren't completely alone Haruka."

Haruka then asked, " You never answered my question, why didn't you tell me your dad was the Hokage."

Naruto sighed, "I'm not on best terms with my father, so I really don't like talking about him."

"But why not? He seemed really nice...he helped me and everything. Even gave me some candy." pondered Haruka out loud.

"Haruka, if you believe he is a good man. Then believe that because you shouldn't allow others opinion to affect yours. I will admit when it comes to him I can be a bit biased, but if you believe he is a good man. That's fine with me" responded Naruto.

"Okay, what about your twin! You never told me you had a twin!" demanded Haruka, "And she's your real sister!"

Naruto was a bit taken back by the Haruka's demand' "_Is she jealous?" _

Naruto picked her up, and placed her on his shoulders, "I guess it just never came up in my mind to mention her, though I'm on good terms with her."

Naruto saw Haruka pout, "Even though she may be my real sister, you're still my favorite. Just don't tell my mom or my sister, they might get jealous."

Haruka giggled, "Really?"

Naruto walked up to his house, "Yeah...you are."

Haruka smiled, " You're my favorite too."

"Really? What about your boyfriend, Konohamaru?" Teased Naruto. Haruka's face flushed and she smacked his red haired head, "He's not my boyfriend! Stop being such an idiot big brother."

Naruto laughed at Haruka's dismay as he opened the door. As he entered his house he was surprised to be engulfed in a huge hug, "Naruto! My baby how are you? I heard what happened in Waterfall, and Wave!"

Kushina let go of him, and started to check all over him, "Wait until I get my hands on Yamato-"

"Mom calm down, I'm perfectly fine." replied Naruto a bit embarrassed in front of Haruka, " That's what it takes to be a ninja, you can't baby me forever."

Haruka put her fist in the air, "Yeah! Big Brother is right Lady Tomato, in fact he's gonna teach me a jutsu tomorrow. Then you won't have to baby over me either!"

Kushina looked up at the little girl, "I'm sorry Naruto, I just get worried that's all. What do you mean teach you a Jutsu tomorrow, Haruka?"

Haruka smiled, "Naruto told me he would finally teach me a fire jutsu tomorrow, since I'm almost 8!"

Kushina looked a bit doubtful, "Naruto are you sure that's a good idea?"

That's when Naruto's sister walked in, " You should really think about Naruto, I don't think teaching a little kid elemental jutsus is wise."

Haruka glared at Mito, "Hey! I'm not a little girl! I'm gonna be Hokage! So, I can learn this!"

The glare didn't go unnoticed by Mito, "So, this the brat, huh Naruto? Quite the feisty one, the total opposite of you."

Naruto laughed a little, " They say opposites attract."

"They sure do, son" spoke a voice from the Kitchen. Naruto wasn't surprised to see Minato, but he was a bit nervous being with Haruka.

"Just like you, and lady tomato! Right Blondaime!" Spoke out Haruka. Which caused Mito to burst out laughing, "Haha! Blondaime, that's the best one I've heard."

Haruka and Naruto smiled, while Minato just gave them an awkward laugh, "I guess so Haruka, and I think it absolutely alright for you to start teaching her, Naruto."

"Are you sure, Minato? I mean she's only 7." Questioned Kushina.

Naruto was surprised that his father had backed him up. While Minato continued to back him up,

" Naruto is much smarter than we give him credit for Kushina. The last two missions prove it. Naruto also knows Haruka the best, and he's the only one who can really decide whether she's ready or not. As well Naruto must have his reasons."

"I guess dad has a point, mom" spoke Mito. Kushina sighed and went into the kitchen to get the food. Naruto pulled up another chair for Haruka at the dinner table. Sitting down, he was hoping for this to be a quick meal because he had lots of thinking to do. He glanced over to Minato, wondering if he was being sincere or not.

Minato caught his glance, and questioned him about it, "Anything wrong Naruto?"

Naruto made up a lie, "Yeah, could you possibly help me out on finding more on Fire Release Elemental training? Its not my are of expertise."

Minat pulled out a piece of paper, "Here just go to the library, and take a look around."

Naruto looked at the note, and his eyes widen, "This is for the Jounin section…."

Minato chuckled, "Well, you are my son, as well you kind of are taking the role of a jounin instructor. So I find it reasonable."

Naruto didn't smile at him, but he felt a little relieved by the change of atmosphere in his family. He started to feel like he existed.

**(Late at night)**

Naruto arrived right outside the Uchiha district. Hiding in some bushes he scouted around. Activating his Sharingan he noticed a pair of ANBU stationed right outside, "_ Why would they still have ANBU? This is gonna be a bit harder...though I could use that." _

Naruto closed both of his eyes, _Mangekyō Sharingan. _Reopening his eyes he whispered, **Kamui. **

He then teleported himself to his dimension. Once there he used it to teleport him to the Naka Shrine. Apearing inside the building he was breathing hard, "_I'm getting better with the technique, I'm not as tired as the time I used it against Haku. _

Walking around the room, he had a hard time seeing because it was pitch dark. His Sharingan was able to notice a hint of chakra coming from the middle of the room. Walking to the middle, there was a statue, and below it seemed to be a trap door. Pushing the statue to the side there was large covering, 5 meters by 5 meters, and in the middle of the covering was a 3 sharingan tomoe, circled by a sealing formula.

Naruto eyed the door for a second, he then reached for his pocket and pulled out a scroll. Opening up the scroll, there were the instructions on how to open the door.

_1. Must have Sharingan active when opening door. _

_2. To open door you must wield these 4 hand seals, Dragon - Boar - Dog - Tiger. _

Naruto was surprised how easy it was to open this, he was kind of expecting like a blood opening seal or something.

Putting the scroll back into his pocket, he wielded the 4 seals. Then suddenly the door slid to the right, revealing a staircase leading down.

Naruto looked down at the even darker staircase. Looking back to the window he was debating whether or not to lit a candle. Not wanting to get caught he went down blind. He walked blindly down until he could no longer feel the staircase. Being on flat ground he lit a candle.

What he saw really astonished him, the room was actually much fancier than the above room. 4 giant pillars of gold stood around the room in a perfect square. Then directly in front of him was a huge tablet. Walking closer to the tablet he set the candle directly in front of the tablet. The Tablet was a lot of gibberish, though after Activating his Mangekyō Sharingan he watched as most of the tablet became readable.

_**Uchiha Tablet**_

_My children, I the sage of the six paths, leave behind this tablet in order for you to completely understand the full potential of your new dōjutsu and the danger of the Juubi. What my son Indra inherited from me was a similar dōjutsu known to you as the Sharingan. The Sharingan has a total of 5 phases. When the user first activates the Sharingan, they will receive one tomoe in each eye, thus activating the first stage. The second stage is when both tomoe have been activated in each eye. The third stage will be when the Sharingan has been fully matured, thus receiving three tomoe in each eye. The third stage will be as far as 99.5% of all Uchiha will go. There will be .5% who will be able to go to the 4th stage, the forbidden stage of the Sharingan. This Sharingan will be known as the Mangekyō Sharingan. The Mangekyō Sharingan can only be activated when one suffers through high emotional guilt, grief, and mental pain. Such pain like killing the closest person to you. Though there is another way the Mangekyō Sharingan can be activated, by straining the regular Sharingan to the point it naturally evolves. Though for that to occur one must have a strong emotional will, in order to activate it, as well one must not fall to the darkness of the Sharingan._

_If you are able to read this section you have activated the Mangekyō Sharingan. Do not allow this power to clear you judgement my children. This power may be powerful,but it comes with many risks. The first one is the effect on one's chakra pool. The strain is enormous, without proper practice. Even with the proper practice their is a still the second risk. The more you use the Mangekyō the closer you will get to completely lose your eyesight. The strain on the eye is so great that the eye will eventually go blind. There are only two methods to stop this. The first one would be to find another pair of Mangekyō Sharingan, and implant them. Those Sharingan will no longer be part of the curse, thus activating the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. This is the final, and faith stage of the Sharingan. Once the Mangekyō is activated your name will appear in the section below, as well all the abilities of the Mangekyō. I built the mangekyō similiar to my 6 paths. There is 5 different jutsus, but one can only wield three of these powers. _

_If you can read this part, then you can avoid blindness because of special circumstance, or you have activated the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The circumstance is when a child is born from both the Uchiha and Senju clan. My wish was for one day have both of these clans reunited. Before my death I was unable to fix the drift between my two sons Ashura and Indra. So, I didn't allow either of them to inherit my rinnegan. In order for one to inherit the rinnegan, they must wield both halves of the these two clans. Even then one must go through the same procedure as every sharingan user. The only benefit they receive is the stronger source of chakra, and a way to avoid blindness when the Mangekyō is first activated. The senju chakra will allow the user to heal their eyes. The chakra is strong enough to heal the eyes from blindness, but it isn't perfect. Just like a full blooded Uchiha they can also suffer from blindness. If they use the Mangekyō Sharingan, their vision will also start to blind, but their eyes can heal themselves. This process becomes longer and longer the more you use it. Even though the time limit doesn't increase by a lot, it is still enough to where the Mangekyo is capable of blinding itself. As well if one overuses it at one time, once you go blind the healing effect no longer applies. If one is careful they can avoid becoming blind. In order to ensure no possible way of become blind, they must find another pair of Senju-Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan. Below, only those who can read this, you will be able to identify all Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Users, and Senju-Uchiha users. A star will appear by their name, identifying them as a EMS or S-U user. _

_MANGEKYŌ SHARINGANS: THE NUMBER OF TALLIES WILL REPRESENT THE NUMBER OF ABILITIES THEY HAVE ACTIVATED._

_INDRA: III RAI: BARU: _

_IZUNA: II __MADARA*: III NAKA: I_

_NOARI: I OBITO: I. SHISUI*:II_

_ITACHI: III NARUTO*: I_

_MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN ABILITIES: _

_THE MANGEKYŌ IS CAPABLE OF INCREASING THE STRENGTH OF ANY GENJUTSU, AS WELL IT CAN BREAK THROUGH ANY GENJUTSU, EXPECT FOR A SELECTED FEW. THE MANGEKYŌ GRANTS ONE EVEN GREATER VISION. THE MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN IS CAPABLE OF CONTROLLING A TAILED BEAST, BUT ONE MUST BE ABLE TO ACTIVATE ALL THREE ABILITIES FIRST. THEN BY USING THEIR GENJUTSU ABILITY THEY CAN CONTROL THE NINE TAILS. THE FIVE ABILITIES FOLLOW_

_**SUSANOO**__: **(UNREADABLE)**_

_**TSUKUYOMI**__: __**(UNREADABLE)**_

_**AMATERASU**__: __**(UNREADABLE)**_

_**KOTOAMATSUKAMI**__: __**(UNREADABLE)**_

_**KAMUI**__: THIS ABILITY ALLOWS ONE TO TELEPORT THINGS INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION CREATED BY THE SHARINGAN. ITS SIMILAR TO SEALING SOMETHING INTO THE A SCROLL, BUT THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO SEAL AND UNSEAL ITEMS, AND THAT ARE YOUR EYES. DEPENDING IN WHAT EYE, ONE EYE WILL ALLOW THE USER TO TELEPORT ANYTHING BY FOCUSING IT'S EYESIGHT ON IT. THE OTHER EYE WILL ALLOW IT TO TELEPORT ANYTHING BY SIMPLY TOUCHING IT. EVEN CAPABLE OF TELEPORTING ONE INTO THE OTHER DIMENSION. BOTH EYES CAN TELEPORT STUFF BACK INTO THE REAL WORLD. BY USING BOTH EYES THE TELEPORTATION TIME CAN BE DECREASED TO LESS OF A SECOND. _

_THE STORY OF THE JUUBI (READABLE ONLY TO EMS OR S-U USERS) _

_In order to understand the JUUBI, we must first acknowledge how the JUUBI came to be. Once long ago there was a mystical tree, that grew a piece of fruit every millennium. Everytime the fruit was born, many people avoided it because of the fear of upsetting the tree. Though came a woman, who was the queen of her land. Her land were currently at war, and where close to losing it all. In order to win the war, she took that piece of fruit, and ate IT. The fruit gave her what we came to know as chakra, this chakra all her to defeat her enemy, and all those who followed. The tree was not happy that someone had taken its precious fruit, and decided to get it back. It then formed into the ten-tails, and attacked the world. Its intentions were to suck back the chakra that it had lost, but it couldn't because my mother had happened to give birth to two children, my brother and I. We decided that we would fix our mother's mistake, and took on the Juubi. Thanks to the rinnegan I was able to defeat the Juubi, and become it's jinchuuriki. Though like every man I was not immortal,before I died I split the Juubi's chakra into 9 different beasts, and sealed its body into the moon. I entrusted the balance of the world to these beasts. As well I helped spread the power of chakra throughout all the lands. __**(UNREADABLE)**_

_**(UNREADABLE)**_

_****__**(UNREADABLE)**_

_**(UNREADABLE)**_

___**(UNREADABLE)**_

Naruto was trying to process all this information, "_So, much information. To think that the average Uchiha could only read the first section."_

Naruto rubbed both of his eyes, "_ Kamui is much different than I thought. I've been using both eyes to teleport, while I really only need my right. As well my eyes aren't as perfect as I thought they would be."_

Naruto then stared back at the names, "_Many of these names I've never heard of. Except Obito….why does that sound so familiar?"_

Naruto's eyes finally landed on Shisui, "_Why is their a star on his name? Could it be….that he was actually just like me."_

Naruto turned around and begun to walk out until another tablet caught his attention.A tablet hidden behind one of the pillars, Naruto decided to take a look.

Naruto read the tablet out loud, "FORBIDDEN JUTSU OF THE UCHIHA CLAN: IZANAGI AND IZANAMI"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE START OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS! I DECIDED TO GIVE HARUKA A KEKKAI GENKAI BECAUSE I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE HER THE MANGEKYŌ, BUT I WANTED TO MAKE HER SPECIAL IN A WAY. JUST LIKE NARUTO AND SHISUI. IN THE CANON THEY NEVER EXPLAIN WHO SHISUI'S PARENT'S ARE, SO I'M GONNA USE IT TO MY ADVANTAGE.**

COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!


	13. CH12 The Chuninn Exams Begin

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH12 The Chunin exams begin!

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

* * *

**4 Months Later: 1 Week Before Chunin Exams**

"**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu **," Haruka yelled out as a huge fireball exploded from her mouth. The fireball went flying at a very fast speed toward Naruto. Naruto grinned before he flashed through his own jutsu, "**Water Release: Wild Water Wave**"

The jet of water extinguished the fire, and left behind a small amount of mist. Haruka then begun to cheer, "I finally did it! I told you I could."

Naruto chuckled, "This is the second jutsu you have mastered, I'm quite impressed."

Haruka smiled really big, "Come on! Show me another one!"

Naruto pinched her nose, "Slow down kiddo, I mean I already taught you the **Fire Release: Pheonix Fire Jutsu, ** and this one. I think that's enough for now, as well I don't really have that many. The rest of my jutsu's are at least B-Rank."

Haruka's eyes shined for a second, " B-Rank? Teach me! Teach Me!"

Naruto shook his head, "You're not ready for that type of stuff, as well you should hone your other skills. Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Tell me how good are you at those?"

Haruka pouted, and then she went flying toward Naruto. Fist first she punched Naruto right into the face, though the last thing she saw, before Naruto fell back, was Naruto's sharingan eye. She quickly tied up Naruto, and begun to brag, "See! I don't need work on Taijutsu!"

Then suddenly she felt her movement restrained, and she saw the image of a Sharingan eye. Shaking her head, she noticed she was the one tied up, "What….is going on."

Her forehead was then flicked, and she looked up. She stared right into her brother's sharingan eyes, "Yeah you kind of do, due to the fact you tied yourself up."

Her pout returned as she couldn't believe what just happened, "What did you do? There is no way I tied myself up."

Naruto sat by her and let out a loud chuckle, "But Haruka you did, you see you fell under my genjutsu. Had you noticed it you could of easily dispelled it, since I didn't use too much chakra. This confirms that you really need to work on your other skills. esoically detecting genjutsu."

Haruka sighed, struggling against the rope, she finally managed to free her self, "I guess you're right, but I can't use genjutsu because I don't have the Sharingan…..as well my taijutsu isn't as good, since I can't predict the enemies movement."

Naruto look at her, "Haruka you need to learn how to hone your skills without the Sharingan, let sa-"

"Though they will help me improve a lot! I can learn things twice as quicker, and I won't have to worry about missing things." argued Haruka.

It was now Naruto's turn to sigh, "Haruka if you continue thinking like this you will never make it as a shinobi."

Haruka crossed her arms, "Why not?"

Naruto then activated his sharingan, "The Sharingan is a fabulous tool, but its just a tool. Like a sword it can easily be tossed away. Let's say you face opponent that is too fast for you. You may be able to predict his movements, but can you move fast enough? As well the Sharingan takes a toll on your chakra, so you have to be able to fight without it. That's what we focus now in you're youth, we focus on you're skills without the Sharingan. So once you get it, then you won't have to do all this. Then the Sharingan will just complement the skills you already have. "

Haruka nodded absorbing all this information, "I guess that makes sense, did you have to do all this big brother?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah but I really didn't have anyone to teach me until I met Shisui. So, you should consider yourself lucky."

Haruka was a bit astonished, "Wow….you taught yourself?"

Haruka looked at the ground a bit disappointed, "Man…..I thought I used to be good, but you're so amazing. I'll never catch up to you…."

Naruto then hit her across the back of her head. Haruka glared at Naruto, "What was that for?"

"You need to stop beating yourself. I'm gonna give you the same advice I gave Sasuke. If you keep comparing yourself to others, then you will never achieve anything. Set a goal, and stick to it. No matter what anyone says, okay? Haruka you will become stronger than me, only if you have the determination to do it." explained Naruto.

Haruka just smiled at her brother, "Wow you always know what to say big brother. I guess your right. Though that doesn't solve my problem with my genjutsu. I mean most your genjutsu do have to do with the sharingan."

Naruto stopped and blinked. Then he face palmed, "I guess you have a point Haruka…..though you should at least work on detecting them."

Haruka was gonna protest, when suddenly a brown haired girl appeared in front of them, "Naruto come on, we're gonna be late for sensei's meeting."

Naruto looked over at Yakumo and smiled. He pointed toward her, "She could help you with your genjutsu. I mean she doesn't even have the sharingan, and she is capable of casting one's better than mine."

Haruka gaped like a fish, "No way! Are you really that good Yakumo? What about your pale teammate. Is he also good at genjutsu?"

Yakumo blushed at the praise, but recomposed herself, "Sai isn't the best at genjutsu, but he can handle himself. As well I could give you a few pointers if you want, my clan does specialize in genjutsu."

Yakumo then turned her attention to Naruto, "Naruto let's go, we have to go to our meeting."

Naruto sighed, "Fine. Haruka go home, and take a shower. Then head to the academy, and don't be late! I'm tired of Iruka scolding me because you're always late."

Haruka nodded, and started to run to the orphanage. As she ran she yelled, "No promises!"

Naruto clenched his fist in the air, "You better not be lat-"

Yakumo grabbed Naruto, and begun to run to their meeting point, "Shut up, and let's go."

**(Team 11 Meeting Point) **

Sai was standing at the same place, where they had originally taken their genin test. As he looked around, he let in all the emotions of the past couple of months soak in. It was an odd thing for him, he had been trained to never feel emotions. Though this new team, has brought something that he hadn't felt since him….

As he looked around he begun to recall the mission they had taken. After the big double mission they had taken, they returned to mostly D-Rank. Taking a C-Rank here and there. As he thought about the missions in Wave and Waterfall, he was wishing he had taken a bigger role. He had seen how Yakumo and Naruto had gotten closer, and he felt a bit left out?

Sai sighed, he didn't know what to think. He had just gotten back from giving a report earlier that day. He had been ordered by Lord Danzo to keep tabs on Naruto. At first he didn't know what was so special of the not so favorited son of the Fourth Hokage. Though after fighting alongside him, he begun to understand Danzo's interest. The boy was such a genius with and without his Sharingan. Being able to analyze a situation so quickly, and find an appropriate strategy for it. His Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu were all superb. His taijutsu might be a bit lacking, but his kenjutsu made up for it. Then came his Sharingan, Sai had heard stories about the dōjutsu. Even in the stories they weren't as powerful, as how Naruto used it. It seemed like Naruto always knew the perfect time to use it, and how to use it.

Though that wasn't what intrigued Sai. What really intrigued Sai was Naruto himself. He had watched how he always left quite the impact on people, including himself. Sai had never really befriend someone before, but he had found it really easy to bond with him. Once he bonded with him he found it easier, and easier to bond with others. He kept reading his books, and it helped him a bit to understand all this. Sai didn't know if it was right or wrong, but he easily found his loyalty moving from Danzo to Naruto.

Sai's thoughts were interrupted when both his teammates appeared in front of him, "Yakumo you don't have to be so pushy dattebayo."

Yakumo hit the side of his head, "I wouldn't have to if you weren't always late, seriously you're becoming like the second Kakashi."

"That really isn't a bad thing." retorted Naruto.

"If you don't include all that material he reads. " spoke Sai with a soft smile. Naruto groaned in disappointment, while Yakumo laughed in approval, "Even Sai agrees with me."

"Sai I thought we were friends." asked Naruto. Sai just gave him one of his usual smiles, as he pulled out his book, "Yes, and as friends its in my best interest to look after you whiskers."

Naruto sighed, "I guess I can't argue against your stupid logic, so-"

Yamato suddenly appeared in front of them, "I'm glad I'm not late, and glad you're not either Naruto."

Naruto sweatdropped, "Come on I'm not really that bad…."

Yamato waved him off, "Okay here's the deal, I have nominated you three to the chunin exams. Here are the application forms, for the exam. The exams will take place in one week, at the academy at 10:00 in the morning."

"The chunin exams already?" asked Yakumo. Yamato nodded, "Yes I believe that all three of you are ready to take the exams, even if you don't make it. It will be a great experience which would help you on your shinobi careers."

"I believe were ready Sensei." stated Sai. This took the rest of the team a bit by surprise, since Sai wasn't the one to usually say things like that.

"Why so?" asked Yamato a bit curious.

"The chunin exams usually consist of some teamwork, and I believe we excel in that area. As for individual skills we are all quite skilled in our own areas of expertise. So I believe we are completely ready sensei."

Naruto smiled at Sai, "Yeah, I couldn't of said it any better Sai."

Yamato smiled at his team, "You know guys I really wasn't sure about taking a team at first, but you sure make it a lot of easier."

"Senesi, well you lucked out because you got the best of the bunch." claimed Yakumo having had her confidence reassured.

"Well I'm glad you think that way because as I said the exams are in a week. So this week you have the whole week off. Use it to train a little, and prepare, but most importantly rest. If you need any advice don't hesitate to talk to me." Yamato formed a hand seal, "This meeting is over, so you can all go home, so see you in a week."

Yamato then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto looked at his remaining teammates, "How about we go get something to eat? Then we can talk about some training we should do before the chuunin exams."

Yakumo nodded, "That's a good idea, so where do you guys wanna go eat? I think it was Sai's turn to choice."

Naruto and Yakumo both gazed at Sai for an answer. Sai didn't show it but he felt a bit uncomfortable being put on the spot, "I don't know…."

"Come on Sai, don't be a buzzkill just pick a place. Ramen, BBQ, Dango, you name it." responded Naruto as his hand made its way through his spiky red hair.

"Umm how about some Dango? I seem to have gotten quite the sweet tooth." Sai finally decided, which caused Yakumo to cheer, "Alright guys! Let's go!"

Team 11 made their ways down, the street until they came across a box that was following them.

"Does anyone notice the box?" asked Sai. Yakumo nodded, while Naruto just sighed, 'Come out Konohamaru, you ain't foolin no one."

The box suddenly exploded, and Konohamaru appeared. "You've got quite the sharp eye boss! I see why you're such a skilled ninja!"

Yakumo and Naruto both sweatdropped, while Sai give him a creepy smile, "So you've got another brat, Whiskers. You seem to have an eye for the loud ones, huh?"

"HEY I'M NOT LOUD!" yelled Konohamaru causing Naruto to sweatdrop even more.

"Konohamaru, shouldn't you be in class?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru shook his head, "We got the day off boss! As well I was hoping you could train me a bit more! Teach me another jutsu!"

Naruto shook his head, "No can't do Konohamaru, I've got something important coming up. So, I'm a bit short on time. Though if you want I could teach you something after it."

Konohamaru sighed, "That's okay! As long as you teach me something cool too!"

Yakumo rose her eyebrow, "You're teaching this one too? You're only a genin Naruto, you've got to slow down, or you end up as a Jounin-sensei soon."

Naruto laughed, "I wouldn't be that crazy I just get along with Konohamaru. We're quite similar."

"What do you mean?" asked Sai.

"Well, being the son of Hokage, can be a bit tough. So I can understand what's he's going through. Right Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru shook his head, "Totally boss! Hey is this girl your girlfriend?"

Yakumo and Naruto blushed furiously, while Sai studied them for a minute. Then Naruto shook his head, "No of course not Konohamaru, we're just teammates."

"As well Naruto has that little girlfriend in Waterfall anyways." added Sai.

Naruto glared at Sai, "It's been 4 months, I thought we were over it."

Yakumo eased up a little, "How do you expect us not to tease you, you were blushing as bright as tomato. Come on you know you like her."

Konohamaru then spoke up, "Well that makes sense boss, this girl must be much prettier than her. Because to be truthful she isn't that pretty."

Naruto facepalmed, as Yakumo's eyebrow furiously ticked. Clenching her fist, she even made Sai back up a little bit, "_I'm not going through that again…." _

"Konohamaru…."

"Yes, Boss?"

"Run."

Konohamaru was confused until he took a good look at the fuming Yakumo. Konohamaru screamed in fear, and begun to run as fast as his legs could carry him. Naruto and Sai watched as Yakumo chased after, the surprisingly fast, Konohamaru.

"Should we help him?" asked Sai.

"I don't know….."

"I thought you said we always helped a comrade." asked Sai.

"He isn't our comrade yet…." then Naruto sighed, "I guess you have a point let's go."

Naruto and Sai chased after Yakumo and Konohamaru.

**THE SAND SIBLINGS**

Naruto and Sai dashed through the streets, where they heard a yell not to far away. Turning the corner, they saw Yakumo with a kunai in her hand, and a boy in a cat looking suit holding Konohamaru by the collar.

"I said let the brat go." demanded Yakumo.

The boy holding up Konohamaru just chuckled, "I don't know, this brat just bumped into me. Maybe I should teach him a lesson. I really hate brats."

"Kankuro, your gonna get us in trouble." The blond haired girl scolded Kankuro.

"Come on Temari take it easy. I'm just gonna teach the brat a lesson." defended Kankuro as Konohamaru begin to look at him fearfully.

"What if he-"

"He won't find out." assured Kankuro.

Naruto got in front of Yakumo, and spoke, "Let the boy go, or else…."

Kankuro was a bit annoyed at the boy's attitude, "Or else what kid?"

Naruto activated his Sharingan, "I said let the boy go."

Kankuro didn't notice it right away, but Temari did, "_What's wrong with his eyes, there suddenly red…." _

"I told yo-" Kankuro eye's widen as suddenly he was a dark pitch place, and all he could see was that kid's eyes. The vision was only for a brief second, but Kankuro knew something was up, "_My body….I can't barely move anything." _

Kankuro tried to move his body, but he felt like he was trying to move through very thick sand. The thought sent a chill down his spine, until suddenly he felt a blade against his throat.

Temari was shocked at the speed the kid move, in a few seconds he had move from where he was standing, and know had a blade against his brother's throat. She subconsciouly moved her arm toward her fan.

"I told you to drop the boy." responded Naruto.

"What did you do to me?" asked Kankura as he struggled to move.

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru and jumped away, "Genjutsu. Now tell me what Sand Shinobi are doing in the Leaf Village. Especially since they seem to pick on little kids."

Temari having realized her brother was under a genjutsu, came near him and released it. Kankuro fell to his knees. "_This kid is gonna pay." _

"We're here for the Chunin exams. We apologize for the conflict we may have caused. It's just my brother...can be an idiot." explained Temari.

Kankuro growled at the comment, "I'm not an idiot, and it's the kids fault. He ran into me!"

Naruto sighed and looked at Konohamaru, "Apologize."

"What!? Are you crazy!" declared Konohamaru.

"You heard him squirt! Apologize!" added Yakumo. Konohamaru glared at Kankuro for a second before he apologized, "Sorry I ran into you. I should of paid attention."

Kankuro crossed his arms, "Whatever brat, you're just lucky this kid came to rescue you."

Naruto then looked to his right toward the tree, "Sasuke you can come out you know, as well the same goes for you red head."

Sasuke who had been watching the whole affair looked over to his right, '_There's now way, I didn't even notice this kid. Who is he?" _

Sasuke eyed the red headed kid, with a gourd on his back. They both jumped out of the tree. The redheaded boy eyed Kankuro, "I leave you alone for one second,and you cause this. I should kill you for this…."

Kankuro's eyes widen in terror, "Gaara I'm sorry!"

Temari also shook in fear, "Gaara you know how much of an idiot Kankuro can be. Just ignore it please?"

Gaara sighed in annoyance, 'Fine, as for you"

Gaara pointed at Naruto and Sasuke, "What's your name, and yours too."

Naruto and Sasuke both eyed each other, when Sasuke spoke up, "It's common courtesy to give your own name first, don't you think?"

"Gaara Sabaku"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Then I look forward in seeing you in the exams." Gaara turned around, and begun walking away, " Temari, Kankuro let's go."

Temari and Kankuro both nodded, and begun to walk with their younger brother. Konohamaru finally let out a big breath of air, "Wow, that was intense."

"Konohamaru go home, I'll talk to you later."

Konohamaru nodded, and raced off to do other things. Yakumo then pointed her finger into Sasuke's chest, "Why were you spying on us?"

Sasuke blushed a little, but he quickly hid it. "I just heard all the commotion, and came to check it out. When I saw you guys start to engage the sand ninja, I stuck around to see if you guys needed some help."

Sai who hadn't said anything finally spoke up, "That boy at the end, he was very strange. Did you guys catch the way he talked to his teammates."

The three other genin nodded, and Naruto spoke up, "It was like they were afraid of him…."

"Yeah they will have to be a team to look out for in the exams." said Yakumo.

"So you guys are taking it too. Well good luck, I got some stuff to do." said Sasuke as he begun to walk away. Though Naruto suddenly grinned, " Are you sure you don't wanna tag along? I bet Yakumo wouldn't mind."

Sasuke sped up a little, "I don't see why that would cause me to stay."

Sai even started to chuckle, "How about it Yakumo? You want duckbutt to tag along?"

Yakumo looked away, "Guys…."

Naruto and Sai both exploded in laughter, as Sasuke and Yakumo glared at them. Yakumo apologized to Sasuke, as he left. Then she went over to both her teammates, and started to scold them, "What your problem? And Sai, Naruto is rubbing off on you too much!"

Sai shrug his shoulders, "It's just a little teasing, I read in my book that its a gesture of friendliness, in close friends."

Naruto patted her on the back, "His book is never wrong, wasn't that what you said Yakumo? When I tried to throw it away, Karama can be good."

Yakumo crossed her arms, "You're lucky I'm only staying because we're getting dango."

Team 11 then made their way to the Dango shop. Though before Naruto turned the corner he looked over to a tree branch not to far away. Then suddenly a shadow dashed through the buildings. Naruto frowned, "_Strange…..was that an ANBU?" _

"Naruto you coming?" asked Yakumo having noticed Naruto stopped walking. Naruto just nodded and caught up with his team.

Meanwhile at the tree branch 2 boys, and a girl, all with sound symbols on their forehead protecters, let out a big breath.

"Dosu, you think he noticed us?" asked the boy with two holes in his hand. The boy he was talking to, had a strange device on one of his arms, "I don't know Zaku , but if he was able to sense us. That kid is good."

The girl with them then decided to voice her opinion, "Yeah, I guess we really have to look out for him. The Uchiha though looks talented as well, isn't on that redhead's level."

Zaku nodded, "Yeah….Kin you might be right. That kid we have to look out for him, as well that sand genin. Something's off about him."

The sound genin kept discussing their actual mission, while not too far away a figure raced through the tree line. Dressed in ANBU gear he made his way to the outside of the village. Appearing at an abandand builing he raced inside. In the middle of that building was a huge opening that led down. Quickly jumping through the opening he made his way down. Jumping off the side he landed right in the middle of a platform. Where a man with a white shirt, with a black robe stood there with a cane. The man turned around revealing that his right eye was bandaged, and his chin had an x mark scar. "Report"

The ANBU knelt in front of Danzo, "Lord Danzo, it seems that your suspicions on Sai were accurate."

Danzo's expression didn't change, "Elaborate."

"I've been following him for a month, and I've noticed he left things out of the report. I can't say whether or not they're important, but there more important than the stuff he's reported. As well he seems to have set up a closer relationship with not just the target, but the girl too. I believe he's slowly starting to betray us, whether he realizes it or not." answered the ANBU.

Danzo turned around, "Then we must get rid of him."

The ANBU didn't flinch, "Should I do it tonight?"

Danzo shook his head as he walked away, "No, that would be too suspicious. Take him out during the chunin exams, the second exam. Then it won't look as suspicious, and if you can help it don't kill Naruto. I can't have the Yondaime on my throat. If it can't be help though, then make sure you take his eyes."

The ANBU nodded, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**One Week Later: Chunin Exams**

Team 11 was making their way to the academy. As they approached, Naruto was the one to look up at the building. He begun to think about the past, before their sensei walked up to them from a far. "I'm glad you all decided to show up."

"We're in this as a team, didn't we tell you that sensei?" said Yakumo as she ran her fingers through her hair. Sai just nodded, and Naruto smirked, "So, I'm guessing you not just here to wish us luck?"

Yamato nodded, "Yeah, I was making sure you all showed up, if one of you didn't then none of you would of been allowed in."

"That was pretty obvious sensei, you told us remember?" spoke out Sai.

Yamato chuckled nervously, "Yeah I guess I did….Kakashi told me not to, but I guess I can't help it sometimes. Well good luck in there! I might see you on the other side."

Yakumo playfully smacked Yamato as she walked in, "Don't joke like that sensei, there's no way we would die. As long as we're together as a team."

"Of course. Sai, Yakumo let's go!" Naruto then walked in with Yakumo and Sai. Yamato watched as his 3 students walked in, "_ I kind of hope they don't become chunin, might not be as entertaining without them…...maybe I could get them on a ANBU squad?"_

**(INSIDE) **

Team 11 made their way up to the second floor, when they came across a group of kids huddled by a door. They watched as two genin blocked the exit. Sai was just about to go in, when Yakumo grabbed his shoulder, "Sai its a genjutsu. Those two their are under a henge."

Sai looked up at the sign, then his expression wided, "You right, were obviously only on the second level."

Naruto then walked across the little herd, and made his wayto the stairs. Silently motioning his team to follow him, they did. Making their way up the stairs, they were surprised that the only door on this level was their door.

Naruto looked at Yakumo and Sai, and watched how Yakumo looked a bit nervous. While Sai had his emotionless mask on. Naruto sighed, and he pushed the door open.

Walking in they were surprised by the number of people. Naruto blinked, "Wow…."

Yakumo nodded while Sai spoke up, "I guess we're not the only ones taking this."

Naruto scanned the room until his eyes landed on a teal haired girl. Naruto without thinking made his way to Fū. Yakumo suddenly sighed at Naruto, "_He's obviously got a thing for her." _

Yakumo and Sai followed Naruto as they made their way to Fū's team.

Fū's expression changed as she watched Naruto walk over to here, "_He's coming over here? I didn't think he would…..Oh no what do I say? What if he's mad about the kiss?" _

"Hey Fū! Its crazy to see you here of all places." spoke Naruto as he embraced Fū in a hug. Fū blushed as she returned the hug, "Yeah I know, Shibuki thought it would be wise to send us here for the chunin exams. You know since….."

Naruto let go of her, "Yeah I know…"

Suddenly Fū's teammates, interrupted them, "Hey Naruto! Great to see you man!" spoke Hoki.

"Naruto I'm not sure whether to be glad or not to see you here." spoke Goro with a grin. Naruto gave them both a hug, "It's nice to see you guys. Even though its been a few months, its crazy to think about it?"

"Yeah it is, isn't Naruto." spoke Yakumo as she walked into their conversation, with Sai behind her.

"Yakumo! Sai! It's nice to see you guys!" spoke Fū as she gave them both a hug. Goro didn't give either them a hug because he remembered where they were, "Guys I don't think this is the place for hugs."

All of them looked around as some of the other genins glared at them. They all sweatdropped, and Naruto spoke, 'I see you're point Goro."

Then suddenly Naruto watched as Team 7 walked in. Sasuke noticed him, and was about to walk over before he was attacked by Ino. The two teams watched as most of the rookies gathered at the entrance, creating quite the commotion. "Not the smartest bunch." spoke Hoki.

Naruto shook his head, "Don't underestimate, they're more than they meet the eye….All of them."

Naruto then watched as a silver headed boy with glasses walked over to them, "Hey you rookies take it easy."

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Kiba. Hinata then tried her best to scowl Kiba, "Kiba…"

"Its alright, my names Kabuto, and I think it would be wise for you guys to calm down. If you want I could even help you out." said Kabuto. Sasuke then eyed him for a second, before Ino spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"Well I've taken this exam 7 times, so I've got quite the info about almost anyone here."

"Seven times? You must suck." retorted Kiba as he looked away. Shikamaru then voice his opinion, " Still that makes him a veteran here. He must know the test inside out."

"Exactly." said Kabuto as he pushed his glasses in. Sasuke then walked up to him, "Do you have information on Shinobi?"

Kabuto nodded, he pulled out some cards, "These cards here have information on almost anyone. They're my own creation, just give me looks, village, or simply a name."

Everyone around watched interested in this silver haired shinobi, especially Naruto, "_There's no way a genin can get this type of information. Even if Kabuto is the adopted son of the chief medic of the leaf." _

Sasuke thought about it for a minute before he said a few names, " Gaara of the Sand, Lee Rock of the Leaf…..and Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf."

Yakumo then gasped, "What's he doing?"

Sai shook his head, "He's getting information on what he thinks are his biggest rivals. You can't blame him, we aren't exactly on his side this time around."

Fū looked at Naruto, "Are you alright with this?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "I don't care, but I don't like how this guy has so much information."

"Aw too bad, you even now the ruins the fun. Alright first one….Gaara of the Sand" said Kabuto as he pulled out a card, and begun to spin it with chakra. Stopping the card he pulled it up, "Since He's a newcomer from a foreign country I don't have much info,but…..It seems he returned from all of his missions without a scratch. MIssion History; 8 C-Rank, and….1 B-rank. Wow that's impressive for a genin."

Kabuto pulled out another card, "Next is Rock Lee of the Leaf. Last year he gained attention as a talented genin, but he did not participate in the exams. LIke you guys, this is his first time. On his team are Neji Hyuga and Ten Ten also considered highly skilled. His best skill seems to be taijutsu, but nothing else is impressive."

Naruto watched as the kid he was talking about grit his teeth, and his teammate, the hyuga then squinted his eyes in a angry twitch, "_Can't blame them, he's giving out a lot of info…." _

"Alright last one up Naruto Uzumaki….." Kabuto then pulled out a third card, "Naruto Uzumaki is under the team of a man known as Yamato, with his teammates being Yakumo Kurama, and Sai…..wow this kid has completed 1 B-Rank mission, and 1 A-rank mission. Both of them a success. High number of D-ranks, and not too many C-ranks. Naruto Uzumaki formerly Naruto Namikaze the son of the Fourth Hokage." Naruto watched as many kids begun to look at him.

"This kid is highly skilled in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, he has a kekkai genkai too…..it's the Sharingan." Kabuto looked up at Sasuke hoping for a reaction, "_I guess he already knows….this is something I should tell Orochimaru."_

"One last thing, he's in the Bingo Book as a high B-Rank ninja for taking Zabuza Momochi's executioner blade."

Naruto closed his eyes as he heard a bunch a gasps, and received a few glares from the mist and the rock ninjas. "_Great…."_

"I guess he would be the ninja to beat in this exams. Though you shouldn't just look out for him." explained Kabuto as he pulled out another card, "You see here, there are many ninjas from every great Nation, have come to take the ninja exams. Even villages like Waterfall, Grass, and Rain have sent some ninjas. They're all filled with talented ninja."

Mito pointed at a the sound village, "What about this one?"

Kabuto looked at the village, "Don't worry about that one, they're fairly new.I won't expect them to send any strong ninjas."

Naruto having heard enough turned to his teammates, and took a look around the room, "I guess we're gonna be a target in these exams."

Sai looked around also, and noticed some glares from their own village, "I guess the fact that you've become quite the name, have even some of our own ninja targeting us."

Naruto sighed, and looked at Fū's team, "If we get a chance, I think it would be best if we team up."

Hoki and Goro nodded, "It seems fair enough, though if we have to fight you understand…."

Yakumo answered for Naruto, "Yeah we understand."

"Alright Maggots! It's time to take the exam! The proctors will assign you a seat, and you guys will take the exam." explained Ibuki." By the way my name's Ibuki and I'll be the protector of the first exam."

Naruto got his number and moved to his seat. His surprise when he ends up sitting right by Fū, "Umm good luck Fū."

Fū nodded, "You too Naruto."

Naruto looked around and rubbed the back of his head, "I know this isn't the time, but after that kiss….I was wondering if you might want to get a bite to eat? Maybe show you around my village?"

Fū thought he was gonna yell at her or something but she smiled, "Like a date?"

Naruto blushed, "I guess so…."

Fū smiled, "Sure, but you're buying."

Naruto smiled as his nerves finally calming down, "Of course, a gentleman is suppose to treat the lady."

Ibuki then interrupted them, and handed out the exam. He then begun to explain the test, and how it would work.

**AFTER THE TEST (DON'T REALLY HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE THE WHOLE FIRST EXAM, AND I'M SURE ALL OF YOU HAVE SEEN IT. I REALLY WOULDN'T CHANGE MUCH, SO SORRY TO THOSE WHO MIGHT OF WANTED IT BUT I'M SKIPPING IT) **

Naruto was standing outside his assigned gate with his team. He glanced over at Yakumo and Sai as they were going over their stuff. Even though he felt he should be happy, this exam just felt off. The Gaara kid, those people watching them, Kabuto , and that women he had seen at the introduction of the second exam.

Naruto recalled how the women had caught the kunai thrown at Kiba by, the proctor, Anko. That was what had Naruto worked up. _"That women has me so worked up….but over what her freaky tongue? No it's something more….Its like evil itself, like the time Mito let out a bit of the Nine tails chakra." _

Naruto then pulled out a kunai, and looked into the reflection. He stared into his Sharingan eyes, then he pierced his thumb pulling some blood. Making sure his teammates weren't looking he unzipped the zipper on his left shoulder, that no one seemed to question about the fact he had a zipper on his shoulder. Naruto shrugged the thought as he wiped some blood on the summoning tattoo.

Crouching on the ground he flashed through some hand seals, "**Summoning Jutsu"**

Slamming his hand onto the ground, a small sealing spiral appeared. Then a small crow appeard from it. The crow had his left eye closed, and only eyed Naruto with his right. "Crow, I need you to look after someone."

Pulling out a picture, he handed it to the crow. The crow nodded, "Alright Naruto, do you want me to use that jutsu if necessary?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, if possible just use the knock out genjutsu programmed into the sharingan. Only use Koto as last resort. I'll be gone for five days, so stay out of sight. If you're spotted dispel the summoning right away."

The crow nodded, "Who's my target?"

Naruto ppinged at the picture of a girl with big black eyes. Her eyebrow were very femininely shaped, just like Shisui. Her hair was pitch black, and tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue kimono shirt, with spots of orange. She wore a matching skirt, and blue sandals. "This is your target, Haruka. You will watch over her okay?"

The crow's expression widen, "The little girl has grown up, how old is she? Eight?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not for another week."

The crow then asked one final question, "Who do I look out for?"

Naruto sighed, "That's the problem I don't know. I'm not sure, but someone has been following my team. As well they're too many skepty people in the exams. I feel like something big is gonna happen."

The crow nodded, "I'll be on my way Naruto, you need me don't hesitate to summon me. As well remember you still have the toads, I'll admit they're a powerful ally."

The crow then disappeared into the treeline.

"Naruto come on the gate's opening." yelled out Yakumo as her and Sai approached the gate. Naruto nodded, and grabbing his pack. He sealed it into a scroll which he placed it into his pouch. He then grabbed they're earth scroll, and tossed it to Yakumo, "Here Yakumo you're the best one to keep it. You can easily hide with a genjutsu, as well many would underestimate you since you're a girl."

Yakumo nodded, and Sai agreed, "Smart….Anything to say Naruto?"

Naruto gulped and nodded, "Be ready at all times…..I have a bad feeling about this."

"I thought you weren't nervou-" Yakumo was cut off as Sai interpreted, "He's not talking about that Yakumo. This exam is just too skepty, right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…."

Yakumo looked at both her teammates, "You're gonna explain all this too me once we get inside."

The gate finally opened, and Team 11 dashed inside. Naruto activated his Sharingan, "_Let's do this!" _

* * *

**I know it's a bit shorter than usual, and I'm sorry guys. I'm really busy the rest of the week with exams and everything. So, I wanted to give you guys another chapter, if I didn't get a chance until after exams. Which will probably run until June, two weeks. Tell me what you guys think! I wanted to add Danzo a bit more into this, and I finally found a good opportunity! Fū and Naruto? I'm not sure if I'm doing it right, but I think I'm working it up slowly.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: CH 13 The Village Hidden in the Sound**


End file.
